Destiny
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: The warlord's daughters come across some very interesting bracelets that are linked with their dad's past. But what's so special some fancy trinkets?
1. Chapter One

Destiny (Ronin/Witchblade Crossover)

By: Yin-Yang & JanimeLee

~Chapter One~

As the dawn's light crept over the quiet town, it spilled in a room filled with colorful rugs, blankets and pillows all around the floor. Sitting on a large pillow was a teenage girl, dressed in a flannel shirt from last night, silently meditating. The light lit up her soft, dark lavender hair, softly chanting under her breath. She heard the door open yet continued with her morning ritual.

"Zenida," Dini called softly, yet the humorous tone came forward. The pink-haired girl crept into the room, tiptoeing her way over to the other girl. 

She continued chanting softly, holding her hands to her chest clasp together, seemingly lost in her own world yet as her friend's hand came close to touch her she reached out and grabbed her wrist in a firm grip. "I'm almost done, Dini," she answered softly, opening an eye to reveal a deep teal with a very calm and balance look in them. Yet she smiled as she closed her eye and released her grip, moving her hands to her lap as she finished and opened both eyes to her friend.

"You're up early."

Dini grinned and flipped a stray lock of hair over her shoulder. "Oh well," she said. "Since I am up early, I don't intend to let this day go to waste. You know me."

"All too well," Zendina couldn't help smiling.

Her friend wrinkled her petite nose at her, flopping back on a plush pillow, not caring as her boxers rode up and stretched her arms over head. "You won't believe how late Nightwolf came in last night. I swear I think she sleeps so late in the day just so she can party all night long!" she laughed at her own joke, curling long legs under her body.

"Hence her nickname," said Zendina.

"If she keeps this up, I'll have to start referring her as a vampire." Dini giggled.

"Oh yeah her dad would like that."

"Whose dad?" A girl around their age with dark electric blue hair stumbled into the room, wearing a pair of black sweat pants with a ragged, blue tank top with her blue hair half sticking up from the gel she hadn't washed out yet. She yawned largely behind her hand. Wolf slippers slid across the floor and she fell face first in the low bed.

"Zen... why must your bed be so low..." she groaned, looking at them with tired greenish blue eyes. "Onna these day's I'm gonna hit the floor 'stead..."

"Maybe you'll finally wake up," Dini said innocently and cried out when a pillow was throw at her.

Zendina shook her head and stood up. "I prefer tradition, as my father taught me."

"Yeah we know. Speaking of dads they're coming to pick us up later today. Dad called me this morning."

A grunt was heard from the bed and the sleeping figure then a voice. "I am not waking the Cobra Queen. Last time she threw everything at me to get out of her room."

Although some of the girls' parents had divorced some years ago their dads had bought this large home so they could stay together, their mothers coming to visit from time to time, and had huge slumber parties. This month Dini's mother came to visit, taking a break from her modeling career.

"Dini," Lupia narrowed her tired eyes, "do not even think about dragging out that magic kit."

"Why not?" Dini looked hurt.

"Because the last time you did a disappearing trick, it was with our money," answered Zenida. "And for some strange reason the next day you were wearing a brand new sweater." 

She silently looked away, remembering the new pink sweater she saw that matched her hair and bought it. "It was on sale." She was attack by pillows but they all laughed in a good way. These girls were close friends and so was one other yet she was still sleeping the early day away.

A knock was heard on the door and an older lady with white blonde hair entered the room, smiling at the girls. "Breakfast is almost ready and then after that we can go to the mall before the crowds hit." 

The girls cheered and race down the steps into the kitchen. They stopped short in the doorway at the sight of the green-haired girl setting out the dishes. She looked up momentarily and nodded her head, as if giving them permission to enter.

The older woman followed behind them, gently pushing the girls to the chairs and smiled happily. "Naomi was kind enough to help me prepare the table." On the table was a healthy blend of oriental and southern foods filled with fresh fruits and large glasses of juice. She waited as the girls sat down before sitting herself and after giving a morning thanks began to eat. 

The girls began to talk as they teased each other and it was Naomi who spoke up. "Lupia. Next time you want to come in at 3 in the morning, don't wake me, expecting me to dance with you or I'll shove you in the shower with ice cold water." 

Lupia swallowed. "Sorry. I guess that was real beer in the root beer."

Zenida almost chocked. "You drank?!"

"Just kidding," Lupia waved her spoon. "Gods, why do you have to take everything so seriously?" 

"Maybe if you learned to be a bit more responsible than I wouldn't have any problems." She glared at her plate, stuffing her face with food and kept her dark eyes down.

Dini was open to open her mouth to say something but a look from her mother and she stayed quiet. Breakfast went on quietly, talking about today's plans and when they finished they set their dishes in the kitchen and raced to tackle the first bathroom. Dini laughed at her friends as she raced for the master bathroom. 

"Make sure you leave some hot water for us!" Lupia yelled from the other side of the door.

"Fat chance! Besides you still have the other bathroom down the hall!" she yelled through the door, tossing her nightclothes in the hamper and turned the hot water on. Soon off-key singing was heard throughout the second floor of the large home.

"I'm going to get dressed already, I took a shower last night." Zenida wished her friends luck and headed to her room to change into her clothes. Even with the large home and multiple bedrooms the bathrooms were only three and a half. And one of the bathrooms had sprung a bad water leak.

"So much for hot water," Lupia sighed.

Naomi narrowed her eyes at the closed door. Without saying a word, she turned and headed down the stairs and into the basement. Naomi raised her hand to the water pipes hanging above her had, tracing them from the water heater itself to where they divided to the different sections of the house. Finally she found the pipe that led to the second floor, which divided into two--one for the sink, the other for the shower.

"Eenie, meenie, minee," Naomi muttered and turned the knob. A loud shriek came from above. "Moe."

Zenida momentarily stuck her head out the room, a question in her eyes but it was answered when a shivering hot pink haired girl stormed out of the bathroom, having hastily wrapped two towels around her nude form. She glared at her friends and stormed to her room to change, slamming the door. The lavender haired girl understood and began to laugh softly.

"One way to shut her up. Bath time!" the blue haired one happily ducked in, not really caring whether or not the water was cold as ice. IN fact winter was her most favorite season. Mom said she got that from her dad.

Later once all the girls were dressed and more or less in better moods they piled into the large van and took off to the mall. Parking relatively close they headed inside. Houdini wore her hair in a high ponytail, wearing her matching sweater and bell bottom, black slacks and pink platform sandals; Lupia opted for knee length slacks with white rhinestones, sleeveless pink shirt with the same thing, blue hair in a bun and sandals also; Zenida wore baggy khakis with black tennis shoes, dark red shirt with a gold chain and Indian scarf across her chest, her hair loose; and Naomi wore her playboy bunny tube top, hip hugger jeans with numerous tears and a studded collar. Her green hair was pulled in a high ponytail tail as well, her pierced navel and heart tattoo on her arm very visible.

Naomi's dad always frowned when she dressed this way. Actually "frowned" was an understatement--he flipped, and yelled at her and at her mother for letting his daughter dress this way. Then her mother commented that Naomi got it from him, as her father had a large cobra tattooed on his back with two matching cobras on both his calves.

Zenida looked at the quiet girl for a moment, thinking how different her relationship with her father was compared to Naomi's and her dad.

Her father was traditional to the last bit but he was more of the eastern culture of Japan while her mother was that of India heritage. needless to say she never knew her grandparents very well since they did not approve of the marriage but her parents always did what they could for her. This month her mother had to return home, her sister was getting married and she was asked as a special guest. She and her dad decided to stay here in Japan.

She looked at her other two friends and smiled. Lupia seemed to have passed for her dad's sister rather than his daughter. He worked late hours at a strip club as a bouncer and at times a bar tender. Irony enough her mother was a dancer/waitress at the same place. Right now they were separated but hadn't filed for a divorce yet. Neither liked it that she stayed out so late but they trusted her. However if these nights affected her schoolwork then both of them would get on her case. She still loved them both greatly.

Houdini, Dini for short, was another case. Her mother was a model and her father was a part time painter and owned his own magic/joke shop. Hence where Dini got her love of pranks. Her parents divorced when she was young but they managed to be there for her when they could. Looking at everyone they were all an unusual bunch yet all in all good friends.

"Ladies! where would you like to go first?" Ms Dominic asked, smiling at the girls warmly. she looked no older than the girls and yet acted more of a friend than Dini's mom.

"Clairia's!" three voices cheered. Naomi remained silent.

"Good," said Ms. Dominic. "it's right next to food court. We'll meet there for lunch at one."

"Mom," Dini said sweetly. "May I borrow some money?"

"What happened to the money I gave you last week?"

"Remember that fund raiser for school?"

"Fine," Ms. Dominic sighed. "Wait until I park. Anybody else need cash?"

"No thanks, Ms. D," said Lupia. "We got our own."

Once the car was parked and Dini charmed a few extra dollars from her mother--swearing she'd pay it back--the four girls ran into the mall towards Clairia's, leaving Ms. Dominic at the entrance.

Once inside it was true to see that the mall was indeed nearly empty. the stores were open but not many people were shopping around. Immediately they hated towards Claire's and looked around. Dini found some large, plastic earrings with fake rhinestones. Lupia said she looked weird in them. Naomi didn't like the store much and waited at the door for them. Zenida found simple bracelet with yellow, dark red, and even darker green.

"My mother would like this," she smiled and bought it right away, slipping it in her pocket when she was done.

"Naomi, aren't you going to get anything?" Zenida asked.

"Nah," the other girl shook her head. "Nothing here ever caught my interest."

"Come on," said Dini. "At least admit there is something that you like."

Just then a young boy in their age group passed by the store. He was wearing dark clothes, had a few tattoos on his arms, and a few piercings in his ears, bottom lip and left eyebrow. The other girls watched Naomi's face light up a bit as the boy walked by and disappeared around the corner.

"I don't think he's on sale, Naomi," said Lupia.

"Shut up," the green haired girl snapped.

Later on, the four were sitting on a bench, debating where to go next.

"Didn't they open a new store last week?" asked Zenida.

"Yeah," said Lupia. "They say that it's rather popular in America. "What was it called... Hot Tropics...?

"Hot Topic?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Dini said. "You've heard of it?"

"I'm at the web site almost every other day," Naomi grinned, the first time all day showing that she cared. "They've got a lot of awesome stuff there. It's a little expensive but great quality." 

"Well then as my mom used to say doing a sale, CHARGE!" She grabbed a hold of their arms and practically dragged them to the store. Most of the people in the mall were already in the store, examining all the articles of clothes and other such items they had. Needless to say all the girls saw what they liked immediately.

"That dress it so cool!" Lupia gaped at the leather-like skin-tight dress that hung on a wall rack to the left.

"Blue tiger stripped pants..." Zendina blinked.

"Check this out!" Dini held up a pink bra and panty set with "Princess" written on the panty.

Naomi was over by the jewelry case, admiring the rings and other baubles inside. A snake bracelet caught her eye.

Each of them moved out to look in the new store, admiring everything as Lupia and Zendina asked to try on the clothes. Dini held onto the underwear set, looking at some more items and also decided to buy a necklace of a spider with the chain looking like a web.

Naomi was studying the snake bracelet intently, trying it on and seeing how it fit her perfectly. She was so in tune in wondering whether or not to buy it when a male voice spoke up behind her.

"I think it suits you." She whirled to snap at the one who startle her and the words caught in her throat. it was the same guy that passed by when they were at Clairia's. She swallowed and nodded.

"You think so?" she asked, looking at the bracelet once more. it reminded so much of her dad.

The young girl smiled as she saw her friend striking a conversation so she decided o wander around some more, thinking about maybe waiting another day to buy the pants but looking in a case with more jewelry was a bracelet with a black carved gem on it. Peering closer it was the head of a dog creature. "A wolf..." she breathed softly and asked the cashier if she could see the bracelet. once in her hands she felt something so weird, so powerful she slowly slipped it on and looked at it. "How much is this?" she asked quietly, eyes never leaving the gem stone wolf on the silver band.

"It's on sale today," said the clerk--a girl about her age with a nose ring. "Half price. It's the only one that was delivered but nobody ever showed any interest to buy."

"It's the only one?" Lupia asked

"Hai," the clerk answered. "That one, the snake, the spider, and the one over there to you left."

She looked down and show that this bracelet was nearly a duplicate and the one she was wearing except the gem was a golden piece of amber and it was carved into something almost human-like. an ogre maybe. Looking at the other two she took a deep breathe and nodded her head. "Okay. I'll take these three and the snake one my friend is wearing." She pointed over to Naomi. "Is it okay if she can wear it out?"

"Sure lemme just ring them up." So she did, scanning the snake bracelet on a displease Naomi and rang the total together. It was a bit much but not so bad that her parents would get after her about it. She also got the dress and holding the bag in her hand and receipt in her pocket wait for Zenida and Dini to finish with their shopping also.

"Hey Lupia." the green haired girl walked to her friend, lightly scowling as she held up her arm. "What's the big idea?"

"Please Naomi just... think of it as a present okay?" she meet her eyes, blue-green meeting a deep color eyes of no determined color. the green haired girl slowly lowered her arm and looked around for her friends yet whispered a single word to her.

"Thanks."

Lupia smiled. "You're welcome."

"Dude! This is so cool!" Dini all but squealed with delight as she looked at the bracelet, now adorning her left wrist.

"How much sugar have you eaten today?" Zenida asked.

"not much," Dini said, sipping her soda.

"Define 'much'," ordered Naomi

The pink haired girl just rolled her eyes some but lowered her soda some. "A bag of sugar coated gummy worms and three packets of sweet tarts."

"And still no cavities. My dear you are lucky," Mrs. Dominic smiled as she ate her salad. They had all finished with their shopping more or less and were now enjoying a nice lunch in the Food Court of the slightly louder mall crowd. Dini seemed very happy eating her large bag of candy she had bought at the Chocolate Shoppe and her large coke; Zenida just smiled and ate her fish sandwich with delight; Naomi shook her head at the younger girl and continued with her Big Mac combo meal, continuously looking at her bracelet; Lupia tried hard not to choke at her laughed and ate her pizza, making a slight mess with the gooey cheese. "I must say you did get a good deal on these bracelets. There are unlike anything I have seen before."

Lupia nodded and swallowed the large mouthful. "Thanks just something was telling me to buy them. Like... I dunno a feeling. Felt right but the more I look at it the more it reminds me of dad..

"You know I got the same feeling! Dad is like always sneaking around to pull a prank on us and when I asked him why he just said that he was invisible like a spider." Dini glanced at the rose pink spider on her wrist that shone in the lights of the large building.

"same here," said Zenida as she looked at her bracelet. Her father loved springtime and she remembered the old story he used to tell her when she was younger about how ogres guarded the spring crystal.

"What about you, Naomi?" Dini asked.

Naomi just shrugged. "Snakes are a part of my dad's life," the green-haired girl said. "Don't forget he has three pythons and several small garden snakes."

"Let's not forget his tattoos, either," said Lupia.

Naomi grunted.

The mother of Dini looked deep in thought as she thought she remembered one time she accidentally over heard Dais and his friends talk about something in their past. It was shortly after they had been married and just now she remembered about it but it quickly faded from her mind. "So! is there any other store you girls wish to go to?"

"Mmm." Zenida wiped her hands on the napkin and began to look for her wallet. "I wanted to buy a new book on history. I already read my books at home inside out."

"Alright ladies. if you're done let's dispose of the trash and head to the bookstore."

"Books are for geeks," Naomi muttered.

"Not really," said Lupia. "You'll see." _I think you'll like the occult section._

The ladies headed over to the bookstore an they spread out some, looking in different sections and looking at the new releases so none noticed at a group of young men stepped into the store, spreading out so they blocked the doorway and in a swift motion pulled their coats aside and reveal guns. "Okay everyone! Just give us your valuables and no one gets hurts!"

Everyone looked at each other scared, frozen tot heir spots and even as the clerks did the same one tried to move to hit the security switch under the register. A gunshot was hear and the switch was blown up. The clerk, a woman as old as Mrs. Dominic looked at the man with fearful eyes. "Try that again and you'll end up the same way." Mrs. Dominic stayed calm as she gathered the girls together in the history section of the store. This was the last thing they needed of all days.

Naomi watched as one of the crooks held out a bag and other customers dropped their wallets, jewelry and anything valuable into the bag. Naomi's right hand covered her new bracelet. No, he couldn't take it from her. She wasn't going to lose to this asshole.

The robber walked in front of Mrs. Dominic. "empty it, lady," he said, waving his handgun in a threatening manner. "And whatever you brats have, too."

"Just don't hurt us," was alls he said as she let her purse fall into the bag. The girls silently gave them any visible times that seemed valuable but the bracelets that had just gotten were still on.

"Those things too."

"Try it and I'll make you pay," Naomi hissed at him. Unbeknown to anyone in the store the bracelet seemed to have begun to shine just a bit even with no light reflecting off it. the snake blinked painted eyes and seemed to shift on the girl's wrist.

"You and what army?" the man snorted. He grabbed Naomi's left wrist. Suddenly the bracelet sprang to life and bit the robber's hand. Fangs sank deep into his flesh, making the robber cry out and he yanked back his hand. A light trail of smoke rose from the puncture wounds.

"What's wrong?" another robber asked.

"That damn girl bit me!" the first one shouted. Then his hands flew to his throat and he fell to his knees gasping. "I can't breathe!"

Two of the robber ran over to see what the matte was and if they could help but his face was beginning to turn blue from the lack of air. One of them turned to the girls, the safety trigger off and was pointed straight at Naomi herself. "You little-"

"No!" Dini reached out to push her friend out of the way but at that moment her bracelet sprang to life, literally. The spider attached itself to the man's face and soon began to spin a web tightly around his head. No matter how hard he tried to pull the silk off it kept increasing. "S-Stop it!" The spider halted, slowly the spinning coming to a stop before returning to Dini's wrist.

This unfortunately brought the attention of the other robbers, coming to see what the problem was and saw one of their own laying on the ground, barely alive as she gasped for what little air he could and the other trying vainly to rip threads of pure, sticky silk from around his head.

The remaining robbers looked in fright at the other two; then turned anger filled eyes on the girls.

"Uh oh," whispered Lupia.

Suddenly her bracelet and Zenida's began to glow. A large wolf and a huge ogre appeared before them. The wolf pounced on one of the robbers as the ogre grabbed the remaining two and slammed them together, knocking them out cold. The wolf and the ogre disappeared and all four bracelets stopped glowing.

Everyone looked at them all in sheer shock, wondering just what on earth was going on when the spider bracelet filled the room with a bright light and one word was whispered in their minds. "Forget."

The security guards hauled the robbers away, taking the body of the one with the snakebite out with a sheet thrown over his face. he was pronounced dead on the scene. They asked what went on and how on earth on robber was dead and the other was nearly suffocated to death with spider silk yet no one knew the answer. All they said was they couldn't remember. No one remembered except for four young ladies who kept quiet.

Dini stared out the window as her mother drove them all home, unusually quiet she and the others had much to think on. The bracelets saved them but what were these things? how could they be so magical? so special? The others were thinking along the same lines, each wondering how this was indeed possible. Magic didn't exist. Did it?

~End of Chapter One~


	2. Chapter Two

Destiny (Ronin/Witchblade Crossover)  
By: Yin-Yang & JanimeLee  
  
~Chapter Two~

            Closing the shop early wasn't as easy as he thought. Dais had hoped that he would be able to get out of his beloved store so that he could be the first one to pick up his daughter. He couldn't help grinning as he touched the small bag that rested on the passenger seat next to him, as he drove through the insane city traffic towards the outskirts where his ex-wife lived.

            Dini was boredly watching TV, sitting on the sofa upside down and humming under her breath. She was bored after that incident at the mall but said nothing. And now she and the other girls were doing their own thing. Her mother was working on her fashion designs and talking with her fashion designer.  Lupia and Zenida were outside, sparing a bit of hand-to-hand.  Naomi was somewhere around this place, working on something.

            She looked up as she heard the doorbell and yelled she got it. However when she tumbled off the sofa she regretted it. "Ow... what a head rush!" Dini made her way to the door, nursing a mild headache and opened it.

            "Surprise."

            "DAD!" Dini practically jumped into her father's outstretched arms, and he hugged her tightly. "Okay, air, I need air!" she faked gasping.

            "Cut it out," Dais grinned and ruffled his daughter's hair, then handed her the bag. "For you."

            "You don't have to bring me things," said Dini, while inside she was dying to know what it was.

            "Who's at the door, Dini?" her mother asked, walking into view. "Dais... hello."

            "Hello, Megumi," he nodded to her with a smile.

            "You're early," his ex-wife said after a pause.

            "Dad this was so sweet of you!!" Dini practically squealed and hugged her dad tightly. She visited him every time she got and was usually the first to know if he got some news tricks or such in and he did.  As she hugged him again her sleeve pulled back to reveal the spider bracelet.

            Dais started as he saw the trinket and looked at it closer. "Where did you get this?"

            "Oh well mom and me and the others went to the mall and Lupia bought this. It's it cool! Kinda reminds me of those spiders you have at the joke shop," she smiled some, not wanting to scare her parents about the power it seemed to hold.

            "Lupia bought it for you?" Dais asked.

            "Yeah," Dini nodded. "She got one for herself that looked like a wolf, one for Zenida--her's looks like an ogre, and Naomi's looks like a cobra. They were the only ones there."

            Dais' face darkened a bit. "I see."

            "Something wrong, Dad?"

            "No." Dais smiled at his daughter. "It's nothing. So, are you packed to spend the weekend with me?"

            "Yep! Oh this is gonna be fun!" she smiled broadly, dashing upstairs to get her bag and shoved her books under her bed. She could do her homework when she got back on Sunday. She always did.

            "Come in, she might be a while," Megumi let him come in, closing the door behind him and they went to sit in the living room. "So... how is the store doing?" she asked, lowering the volume on the TV some as the news came on from the commercial.

            "Very well," Dais sat on the couch. "Had a hard time closing up to get here."

            "I know; usually you're the last one to arrive."

            "That's why I set my clocks ahead nowadays."

            Megumi laughed. "I wish you had done that when we were dating."

            Dais couldn't help smiling. "How's your business?"

            "Couldn't be better," Megumi beamed. "My associate is here; she's helping me go over the new account information."

            "That's good to hear, I'm glad." He smiled and looked up as Dini came in with her bag and looking ready to go.

            She bounced her way to her mom and hugged her. "Okay mom you take care and I'll see you Sunday!" She was about to leave with her dad when the TV showed the mall and the incident at the bookstore.

            "Today a group of young men tried to rob the occupants of the local bookstore in mall downtown yet police are baffled as to what happened. One man was pronounced dead on the seen, two were knocked unconscious, one had marks on him as if a wild animal jumped him, and the presumed leader of the group had what looked like spider silk around his head. When we tried asking some of the people what happened they all remarked 'I don't remember.'  If you know of anything that happened please call us the number is down below."

            Dais looked at Megumi and Dini. "Were you at the bookstore?"

            "We were..." Megumi frowned at the news report. "But he's right... we don't remember what happened."

            "Not a thing," Dini said quickly and placed her hand over the spider bracelet.

            Dais noticed his daughter's movement. "Come on, Dini. Megumi, I promise no extra sugar coated ice cream cones this times."

            "Thank you!" Megumi sank into the couch with overly dramatic relief.

            "Very funny," Dini grumbled and shut the door behind her as she and Dais walked to his car. "Thanks for the wax lips, Dad."

            "Well, you've been asking for them," Dais grinned.

            She smiled and it grew as she saw that her uncle Cale had arrived. He smiled as Lupia was happily talking to him and grinning impishly set her bag down and raced at her friends. One of the perks she loved about her dad the joke shop downtown was that she got first dibs on everything.

            Zenida smiled as she saw her uncle and looked at Dini stood next to her. She nearly took a double take as she looked at her mouth and smirked some. "Um Dini? It looks like you got a allergic reaction to something."

            "Zenida! Give me kiss!" Dini began to lightly chase Zenida around the others.

            "Get away from me!" Zenida laughed as she fled.

            Lupia laughed as she leaned against her dad, thinking how funny it was as she watched her friends. Cale lightly chuckled, helping to steady his daughter as they left the bike and headed to the large home.

            "Hey Dais. Better call her off before she decided to come over here and give us a kiss!" he jested, docking the punch his long time friend swung at him.  "Good to see she has your sense of humor."

            "And Lupia has you're love of the nightlife," Dini smiled as she came back, taking the lips off and gave proper greetings. Zenida came back also, still laughing and promised she would get her back.

            "And what does Zenida happen to love?"

            "Hi Daddy!" Zenida ran to Anubis and hugged him.

            Anubis kissed her cheek. "Do tell what you love."

            "Life itself."

            A deep green, almost black car pulled along side the curb in front of the house. A man with dark green hair, wearing a long black coat and sunglasses stepped out. He shut the door and leaned against the car, crossing his arms over his chest.

            "Sekhmet!" Cale smiled, greeting his friend with a wave.

            Sekhmet nodded stiffly in response, then turned his head to the door of the house. Naomi walked out with her bag over her shoulder and a not too pleased look on her face that mirrored her father's. She half-heartedly waved goodbye and got into the car.

            "He's certainly changed over the years," Dais added quietly as the man got back in the car and drove off. Sighing some he looked at the girls. "Ladies we need to talk about something before we all head out."

            "Oh that's okay! I gotta get my stuff together." Lupia gave her dad a sheepish grin and the girls headed inside to get their stuff ready. Zenida was already packed up but she could always double check to see if she forgot anything

            "I take it neither of you saw the news yet?" Dais quietly asked once he was sure they were alone.

            "No we just got here.  Something happen we should know about?" Cale asked, making sure to watch the news tonight at home.

            The white haired man told them what the reporter said and then mentioned some new gifts the girls got when they were at the mall. Needless to say they each remember just what kind of power those trinkets held.

            "So how was your stay at Dini's?" Sekhmet asked.

            Naomi looked at him in surprise. "You actually care?"

            "Any harm in that?"

            "No... It's just that this is the first time you ever asked."

            "I worry," Sekhmet glanced at her briefly and turned his eyes back to the road. "You never noticed."

            "You never showed it." Naomi turned to look out the window again.

            "Were you at the mall this morning?" asked Sekhmet.

            "Yeah, we were," Naomi answered, unconsciously touching her new bracelet on her left wrist. "Why?"

            "Saw on the news about a strange event at the bookstore." Sekhmet turned left. "A gang tried to rob it but they were stopped. One was dead by the time the police arrived due to a strange poison, another had just about been mauled, the third was beaten, and one had spider silk on his face which nearly suffocated him." He paused as they reached the stoplight. "Yet no one remembered anything." 

            She didn't say anything but nodded. No one knew what happened except her and the others. But she wasn't going to tell him. Not yet. "Yeah well guess the shock made everyone forget. No one expected a book store to be robbed of all places."

            Sekhmet pulled off the main road and started going towards the park.

            "Where are you going?

            "The park. I haven't taken you there in a long time and I think we should have a talk." was all he said. Within minutes they had arrived to a large field with some benches, a large fountain and large playground set for the children. There were a few families there and some children as well. Sekhmet parked the car and stepped out, taking a deep breathe of the clean air.

            Naomi stepped out of the car and walked beside her father. "A talk?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

            "When your mother and I started dating, I used to bring her up here," Sekhmet began; he walked over to the fountain and sat down on the wide rim. "After you were born, we would bring you here, too."

            Naomi sat beside him, looking at him with a little concern--her father never talked about the past, let alone sentimental stuff.

            "The day after our divorce was finalized, I came here." Sekhmet took his sunglasses off and looked at the children on the playground. "I found a coin that day. They say that finding a coin means good luck, and if you make a wish and toss it into the fountain it will come true."

            "So... what did you wish for?" Naomi asked in a low voice, very interested in what he had to say. Maybe... things were looking up. Maybe they could act like a family like her friends. The snake bracelet seemed to stir a bit on her wrist but stopped, blinking ruby eyes slowly as it too listened in.

            "I wished that I had been a better father and a better husband," Sekhmet sighed; reaching into his shirt, he pulled out a metal chain with a gold ring dangling from it.

            _His wedding ring..._ Naomi realized.

            "I still love your mother, Naomi."

            "Then why did you two divorce?"

            "I didn't want you two getting involved with what happened to me," Sekhmet looked at his daughter. "I didn't want my past to consume either of you."

            "Dad..." slowly she reached over and took his hand in both her own, meeting his eyes. "I know we haven't been on best terms with each other... but can we start over? Please?"

            Sekhmet looked at her for a long time before squeezing her hands and gave her a wry smile. The first real smile he had in a long time. "I would like that very much." _Maybe... this is my second chance. I won't lose this chance._  He looked down and saw the snake bracelet on her left wrist. "Where did you get that?"

            "Oh, Lupia bought this for me," Naomi touched the trinket. "She got one for herself, Zenida and Dini."

            "Mind if I take a closer look?" he held her wrist in his hand, studying the bracelet and frowned a bit. No doubt about it this bracelet was the same one he used to have a long time ago. "It's interesting. Didn't think you like snakes that much."

            Naomi shrugged her shoulders some. "It's alright and it reminded me alot of you."

            Sekhmet grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

            Naomi smiled herself. "So this is a new start, then?"

            "Yes," her father nodded. "Shall we before your mother leaves 50 messages, wondering where we are?"

            "Okay." As Naomi stood up, she noticed something small and shinny by her foot. Picking it up, Naomi grinned and saw it was a coin.

            "What is it?" Sekhmet asked.

            "A coin," his daughter answered. Her grin widened as she closed her eyes, and then tossed the coin into the fountain.

            "Did you make a wish?"

            "Yep; want to know what it is?"

            "No, it's bad luck to tell your wish on the same day," said Sekhmet. 

            The teenage girl just smiled and leaned into him, holding onto his hand as he wrapped her shoulders. Together they headed back to the car where they headed home. Things were indeed looking for them and she was more than glad.

            Downtown, speeding on a motorcycle Lupia was holding onto her father tightly, moving with him as he leaned side to side to keep the balance. Even with the helmet and jacket to keep the cool air off she still shivered some. The thrill of these rides always made her feel like this. She couldn't wait to leave how to ride one but her mother told her over and over "I have enough problems worrying about your father on that death bike to worry about you as well!"

            Cale slowed the bike down as they came to a stop sign, looking both ways they turned down the street and stopped in front of a club that was opened even this early. He set out the kickstand and pulled the helmet off, grinning wolfishly at his daughter.

            "Just had to stop by and make sure I don't work tonight. I don't plan on leaving you home alone this weekend. And who knows maybe your mom can get off also."

            Lupia gave her father a suspicious look. "You want mom to have the weekend off?"

            "It's not what you think," Cale handed her his helmet. "I'll be right out."

            "Right. Tell mom I said hi." As she sat there waiting she looked at the black bike and smiled to herself. She wanted to learn how to ride one of these things so much but she had to wait a few more weeks and she would be sixteen. She couldn't wait.

            Inside there weren't many people drinking, so the waitresses were taking an early break and making sure everything was set up for tonight. A woman with short black hair with dark blue highlights was one of the few actually working. She was wearing tight black jeans and a tight shirt with the club's name on the back. She sighed and placed the order for a bloody Mary and a tall beer.

            "I always did love looking at the moon," a dark sensual voice said from behind.

            She whirled around, ready to hit the pervert with her tray, only to discover whom the voice belonged to. "Cale, honestly."

            "Come on, Liana," her estranged husband said. "You always knew how I acted ever before we got married."

            "I know," she said. "Where's Lupia?"

            "Outside on my bike."

            "Cale, I don't want her riding on that-"

            "Relax, sweetheart, I took the keys. "Cale jingled the small ring of assorted metal in his right hand. "I'm not that stupid to leave her out there with these in the ignition. She'll take off before either of us can take a breath."

            "Impulsiveness she got from you," said Liana.

            "Shopping habits she got from you," Cale retorted.

            Liana narrowed her eyes. "You little-"

            "Liana, please," Cale became serious. "Are you off tonight? I am, and we said we were trying to see if we could work things out before the thought of a lawyer comes into mind."

            She looked down at the counter, setting the drinks on her tray before sighing and looked back at him. "As soon as the night crowd comes in I get off. I'll stop by then just... don't tell Lupia about the lawyer. Not yet." she looked at him with dark eyes, not wanting their daughter to get torn between them.

            "I'm hoping we can avoid that," Cale said. "If possible."

            "So am I," She gave him a brief smile and nodded to him, balancing the tray easily on her hand with long time practice. "You better get going before she comes in here." She still loved this man but something happened along the way. She didn't want to lose him or force their only child to choose between them. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. Forcing a calm expression on her face she headed over to the table she was waiting on, setting the drinks down and ignoring the way they hollered at the top of their lungs.

            _Why didn't I ever tell you?_ Cale thought, mentally kicking himself as he left.

            "Is she off?" Lupia asked, handing back the helmet to her father.

            "Yes," Cale put it on his head and climbed in front of his daughter. "She'll be home a little after six." 

            "Cool!" She smiled, holding onto her dad as he started up the engine and drove off. She really enjoyed being with her mom, as much as her dad and looked ahead as they drove to the apartment that was close by.

            Dini happily dumped her bags on the floor next to the door; glad to be home with her dad and smiled up at him. "So what do you want to do first, dad?"

            "I'll be honest, I didn't really have anything planned," said Dais; he looked at his watch. "Three, two, one..."

            The phone rang. Dini picked it up. "Hello? Hi, Mom!"

            "Right on time," Dais said.

            "Hi hon, glad I caught you both at home." she smiled as she settled herself on the sofa, glad her work was done for today and looked forward to sleeping in tomorrow. "So what are you two doing?"

            "Well we just got home right and trying to figure out what to do," the teenage girl smiled, watching her dad sit across from her, motioning that he wanted to talk to her when she was done but to take her time.  Dini gave him the thumbs up and continued talking with her mother.

            Dais looked at the bracelet on his daughter's left wrist. _Why has it shown up?_ Dais thought. _We buried them years ago. Why now? Please, not my daughter, not any of our daughters._

            "Well just remember no more sweets for you, young lady. I don't want to hear that you gave your dad a hard time either, but I also want you two to have fun."

            "I won't give him a hard time," Dini said in a mock hurt voice. "I never do such a thing."

            "Yeah right," Dais said quietly, rolling his eyes.

            Dini stuck her tongue out at him.

            "Just behave," said her mother.

            "I will," Dini promised. "I love you, Mom. Oh, here's Dad--he wants to talk to you."

            "Alright I'll wait," she smiled, pulling her legs up as she watched a commercial about hair loss. She smoothed a hand through her white blonde hair.

            "Thanks," Dais said as he took the phone, settling back into his chair and spoke into the receiver. "Nothing to worry about here we got alone well. Except when it comes to having a joke off." he chuckled softly, remembering the times they would try to out do each other with pranks and there hasn't been a time yet that his little girl could trick him.

            "I hope you two aren't going to have a war like you did two years ago in the summer," his ex-wife said. "People thought I had divorced a Shaolin Monk."

            "Oh thanks," Dais grumbled lightly and touched his hair. "No hair remover shall be within this house ever again."

            "For your sake, I hope not. However, you did manage to use that hat Dini got you for your birthday."

            "Ha-ha."

            Dini looked at her dad and smiled before looking back at the TV. She settled on old black and white Three Stooges marathon that seemed to be running. She loved these guys alot. When her school held a talent show she managed to get her friends to do a three stooges act but something happened and they ended up getting the judges hit with the cream pies they made. It was funny but they had been disqualified on the spot.

            "Well I know you two so keep it to a minimum. Oh and remind Dini that she has homework to do. I'll be by tomorrow to drop her books off. I don't like her to do her work at the last minute," she smiled some, leaning her head back and sighed softly. "Why don't you two go to the theater tomorrow. I heard they were showing a movie that got great reviews in the states."

            "What is it called?" Dais asked.

            "Lemme think... Lord of the Ring I believe. Lots of magic, fantasy world, you two might like it." She reached over to see if she had the movie section of the paper and unfolded it. "Says here they're showing it at different times on three screens. Really popular here as well," she smiled and leaned back in her seat. Dini laughed as the stooges were in a pie fight with some of the 'upper class.' She could watch these shows all night!

            "Shows like Dini is having fun already. I'll let you go and I'll be in the morning with her books. Take care of her, alright?"

            "Promise," Dais raised his right hand. "Cross my heart and all that other mumbo jumbo."

            "You don't need to put your hand up--we're on the phone."

            "Mom has MSP. Mother Sensory perception," Dini called back, laughing and rolling onto her back as Curly was trying to ride a horse backwards on a foxhunt.

            "She has your wit. Tell her good night for my and take care of yourself. I'll see you both in the early afternoon."

            "I will," said Dais. "You have a good night, too."

            "Good night, Mom!" Dini yelled between laughs.

            "Pleasant dreams," she smiled and hung up the phone. Aye what a family she had but she loved them both dearly. _If only... he could tell me what happened in his past. He's so secretive about it._ Sighing she decided to get ready for some sleep.

            Dais set the hone down and got up, heading to the kitchen to make them dinner as Dini laughed at the antics of three grown men who made fools of themselves as a career. He decided to heat up some left over spaghetti he made yesterday for lunch.

            "Spaghetti?" he asked.

            "Okay," Dini giggled as Curly ran around the living room set. When the commercial came on, she glanced down at her spider bracelet. Dini cautiously touched it, then the jewel started to glow.

            Dais was stirring the spaghetti in the pot when a familiar sensation began on his forehead. He gasped and quickly put his hands over his kanji.

            "Dad, are you okay?" Dini asked in a worried voice. The glow faded from the jewel.

            "I'm all right," Dais answered, slowly lowering his hands when he knew his kanji was gone. "Almost burned myself."

            She didn't look to believe him and handed him the potholder. "Then use this. Don't want you to hurt yourself now." she smiled at him and got two plates out, setting them on the table. _Dad you're alot more careful than that. What's wrong? Why don't you trust me to tell me?_ She thought to herself and pushed the thought aside for now.

            "Grated cheese?" she asked.

            "Top shell on the left."

            Dini took out the jar and placed it on the table. "So how's the shop?"

            "Business is good."

            "Seeing anyone?"

            "Dini, please," her father gave her the famous 'Not going there' look.

            "Fine fine. Just wondering," she said as she held her hands up. She pulled out a jug of water and juice, setting them on the table with the glasses and such. She sat down, helping him serve the meaty noodles and they began to eat. Taking the cheese she covered her plate with it and mixed it together with her fork. "Dad you made the greatest spaghetti."

            "How much is it?" Dais asked

            "It what?" his daughter asked innocently.

            "Every time you compliment on my cooking that's a sure sign that you want to buy something. So you might as well tell me know."

            "Weeell at the mall I saw this super cute dress and even mom said it looked nice! Please dad I know you'll like it! I can wear it for Lupia sweet sixteen party!"

            "What about all the other dresses we got you?" he asked, swallowing a mouthful of pasta.

            "They're so outdated now! Please dad! I would ask mom if she could make me one but I don't wanna stress her out." She got up from her chair and went behind him, hugging him while giving him the sad eye routine. "Please? Pretty please? I won't ask for anything else. This month anyway."

            "Two months."

            "A month and a half?"

            "Deal."

            "Thank you!" Dini kissed his cheek and went back to her chair.

            At home Zenida smiled happily at being home again. She missed everything, especially the sense of tradition it held. She sighed as she straightens up from putting her clothes away and went to see what her dad was doing. _Home is where the heart is. How true that is,_ she smiled to herself, looking at the mixed tastes of the Orient and the Indian cultures from both her parents.

            She found her father inside his small bonzai garden, tending to a new sprout. Anubis took pride in caring for his garden

            She smiled softly and on silent feet stood a bit behind him, watching him. "A new life emerging?" she asked softly, not wanting to disturb his concentration too much.

            "Yes," her father answered. "A strong one." He set down the palm shears. "Strong willed like you."

            "With you love and care there's no question about it."  She smiled, running a hand through her light lavender hair. "I'll get dinner ready and call you when it's ready." She nodded to him and headed to the kitchen, thinking about her parents as she did.

            Both were traditional and even though their cultures were vastly different they managed to work together in everything they did. Her mother knew her father had secrets to hide but long ago let him tell her when he was ready, not before. Her mother had gone back to India to attends to her aunt's wedding and would be back something this weekend. She loved her parents alot and even her grandparents who said they wanted nothing to do with her. Because her mother had married not of her parents liking they shunned her, but she didn't let it get to her and continued to stay with Anubis. Forever faithful to him and loving to her family, she acted as if nothing was wrong.

            Zenida was taking the chicken out of the fridge when the phone rang. "Hello?"

            "Hi, honey."

            "Mom!" Zenida smiled. "How are you? How was the wedding?"

            "It was beautiful," Delia said. "I took alot of pictures and I'll develop them as soon as I come home."

            "That's great! I can't wait to see them," she smiled. "So how is everyone doing?"

            "You know, same ole same ole. Your grandparents still aren't talking to me but your aunt wished you could've come. She said she expects you to visit when school finishes," she told her, making sure all her camera equipment and items were packed away so she could leave in the morning. "How was your night at your friend home? Did you have fun?"

            "It was great. We talked and watched movies and we also went to the mall. I bought this really neat beaded bracelet for you and you won't believe what Lupia myself and the other!" she exclaimed as she set the chicken in the counter and went to get out the pan and other items. "Of course. Dini tried to kiss me with wax lips."

            The older woman laughed in a pleasure way, imaging the young girl just doing that and ran a hand through her dark hair away from her deep-set eyes. "Well seems she may have a crush on you little one. But I'm glad you had a good time. You can tell me more when I get home but I better go now. I have to make sure my plane is going to leave on time instead of being early."  Oh like she wanted that to happen. because the plane came early she was forced to take another one and was nearly late.

            "Okay mom you be careful."

            "Same with you. Give your father my love and that I'm sorry I couldn't talk to him. I love you both so very much. Bye."

            "Bye mom and we love you too." Zenida smiled and hung up the phone, going to the sink to wash her hands before she would cut the chicken up.

            "Four kings," Cale placed his cards on the table. "Both of you owe me ten pretzel sticks."

            Lupia looked at her mother then slammed her fists down on the small pile of pretzels. "Now you have pretzel dust."

            "Lupia!" Liana gaped at her daughter.

            "It's all right," Cale couldn't help laughing. "I did the same thing last time we played poker."

            The teenage just shrugged her shoulders but smug with herself. She brushed her hands and gathered the cards all together. "Okay my turn to deal."

            Moments like this the small family had fun by having a night of poker were they used mainly junk food, never money. As least with your winnings you could eat them. After this was a night of horror flicks and some comedies from the video store.

            "So what movie did you rent?" Liana asked.

            "Nightmare on Elm Street?" Lupia grinned.

            "Please!" her mother raised her hands. "I had enough nightmares from that one."

            "I rented 'Bedazzled'," said Cale. "It's a comedy."

            "That I can live with."

            "Mom the Nightmare movies aren't so bad." Except for the time she dressed up as Freddy Kruger one Halloween night and nearly gave her mom a heart attack. "Besides, it's rare to find a good movie that you can't it's fake or jazzed up oldie."

            Cale reached over and ruffled her electric blue hair, laughing the glare she level at him and took up the cards as they were dealt out. Hmm this was a good hand. "Okay so that pretzels are done. Let's use these." He set a large bag of M&Ms in the center. "We'll use these and no eating until the game is done. Or I win all your hands."

            "When are the eggs gonna hatch?" Naomi asked, looking through the glass of the large tank. There were about ten eggs lying in the middle of the sand with a small heat lamp hanging above the wire mesh top.

            "About six more weeks," Sekhmet answered; he looked at the two separate glass cages beside the one with the eggs. "Sasha, King, you're going to be parents."

            "Does this make you a grandpa and me an aunt?" Naomi couldn't help grinning.

            "Well that's a way to look at it... yes." He smiled at her and stood behind her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Of course I'm going to need your help in caring for them and naming them." Odd how his ex-wife, Abigail, who was a veterinarian, and had dealt with even premature cubs at the local zoo she could stand his snakes or anything else with scales. But Naomi seemed to like them and he was happy.

            The phone rang. "I'll get it." Sekhmet walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

            "Hi."

            "Abigail..." Sekhmet glanced at his daughter who was still peering at the eggs. "How are you?"

            "I'm all right," his ex-wife said nervously. "Yourself?"

            "I'm good."

            Naomi looked in the direction he dad left and straightens up some, looking at the two snakes and smiled a little bit. "Bet you two are happy parents." The snakes just looked at her, flicking their tongues against the glass.

            "Well… do you want to talk to Naomi? We got home just a while ago."

            "Actually… I wanted to talk to you. Naomi and I haven't exacted been getting along as of late and… I was hoping that maybe... you could see if I didn't anything wrong." She sighed and rubbed her temple briefly. "I don't mean to sound like I'm prying into her mind but I'm worried about her…"

            "That's unusual," said Sekhmet. "It's always been the other way around."

            "I know; hard to believe, isn't it?"

            "So what was happening?"

            "Well... her attitude for one thing--she seems so distant and when I ask her what's wrong she explodes." Abigail sighed. "Then she storms into her room and stays there for a while, and then she takes off with the other girls. A few times she didn't come home but she was at one of their houses."

            "Hmmm, well I'll see if I can get her to talk about this weekend but I won't make any promises. She's a stubborn girl in her own way." He paused for the moment; peeking back in the room only to see Naomi had settled her on the couch and was watching some music video.  Times were changing and he wanted to help his family as much as she could.

            Abigail nodded and ran a hand through her thick hair. "Alright I believe you. I had better let you go. Tell Naomi I said to be careful and give her my love."

            "I will. Abigail?"

            "Yes?"

            Sekhmet paused for a moment, the words catching in his throat. "Have a good night," he finally said.

            She noted the tenderness in his deep voice and couldn't help smiling. "You too," she said.

            Sekhmet hung up the phone after he heard the click on the other end. "Idiot," he muttered to himself.  He still loved his ex-wife--the vows they made when they had married still mattered to him even after their quick and almost clean divorce.

            Sighing, he walked into the living and sat beside Naomi on the couch. Sekhmet blinked at the music video playing on the screen. "What is this?"

            "Marilyn Manson's new video," his daughter answered.

            "Okay..."

            They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, the music video the only thing breaking the silent of the room from the TV before the teenage girl spoke up, not bothering to look at her father.  "So what did mom say?"

            "She wanted to me to tell you to be careful and that she loves you."  He decided to leave the part about talking to her for later time. All she did was nod her head and continued to stare at the TV. The older man silently sighed to himself and sat back. This was going to be a long weekend.

            Somewhere in a dark and unnerving place a young man was sitting in a leather chair, staring at several screens at once.  What was peculiar about them was they were each watching each of the four girls with their fathers at the moment.  He tapped slender fingers on the armrest, thinking to himself about these new 'opponents'.

            "Ironic, isn't it?" he asked aloud, though he was alone in the room. "What you four wanted to be rid of made its way to your children. Blood is always thicker than water. Always."

            Even as the girls were each having an okay time with their family members they couldn't seem to shake the feeling of being watched off.  The screens each reflected what each was doing: Dini and Dais were laughing at each other, apparently playing some sort of game. Zenida and Anubis were actually practicing a bit of hand-to-hand combat in the back yard of their home dressed in gi. Lupia was listening to her walkman as she danced about. Linda and Cale watched her amusement, talking a bit between themselves as well but being careful not to let her over here. Naomi and Sekhmet were still watching some more music videos, looking almost bored but the girl was leaning against her father some. The screens seemed to have taken a close up look on the bracelets before the screens began to get static.

            "Oh, how it will make you squirm." The unseen viewer pressed the button on the control and rose from his chair, smiling wickedly. "Now this is when the real game begins."

            The bracelets each flickered a bit but that was it. The evil was back and they would do all they could to protect their new charges the best to their ability.  They wouldn't let their powers be used for destruction anymore.

~End of Chapter Two~


	3. Chapter Three

Destiny (Ronin/Witchblade Crossover)  
By: Yin-Yang & JanimeLee  
  
~Chapter Three~

            The sound of metal striking was heard above all the rest of the sounds of the battlefield being waged between four armored figures and an army of demonic creatures. It wasn't clear why they were battling but the four warriors were giving it all they could to stop the Army of Darkness.  A figure in green and red armored that looked very snake-like hissed angrily, unleashing two of his six swords and watched as they sliced through some of their opponents.  Another one in grayish-pink armor leapt into the arm, releasing six sharp blades at once.  They immediately cut through all that strayed in the weapon's path before being pulled back.  A large sickle secured to a thick chain tore up the ground, sending a shock wave of power through the army and tore them into even smaller groups.  The figure wearing a type of cloak/jacket over his dark armor pulled it back, catching in easily and with a battle cry hurled the clawed end of a chain at another enemy.  The fourth figure in his brownish armor with the black horns literally clawed his way through the heart of the army, the claws on his left hand leaving deep gashes in their wake, occasionally using a slim no-dachi attached to his back.

            Dini walked along the ridge above the scene of carnage below. The bracelet on her left wrist glowed.

            "What is this?" Dini couldn't help asking herself out loud. She looked at the spider that encircled her wrist and covered it with her other hand.

            The strange gray-pink armored figure suddenly turned and looked up at her. He raised his hands and removed the helmet.

            Dini's eyes grew wide when she saw his face. "Daddy?"

            A spear went through his chest and Dini screamed as she watched her father collapse to the blood-soaked ground. The black-cloaked person looming over Dais' body turned to look up at Dini. He merely smiled and walked away as if he never did anything.

            Dini stared down in horror at Dais' unmoving form. "DADDY!!!"

            Zenida was in a similar predicament as she watched the one wielding the chain leapt up into the air but cried out a warning to him. A soldier managed to strike him from behind once he landed and the helmet went rolling along the ground. Her teal colored eyes widen ass he caught a glimpse of the dark red hair falling past the man's shoulders as she recognized him.

            "...daddy...?"

            The man managed to rake the sickle down the soldier's body so he fell to the ground in two pieces. He was breathing heavily but slowly turned and looked directly at her. It was indeed Anubis but he looked so different... so very different. As he turned to face forward he dropped his weapon and his hands flew to his throat. Slowly he dropped to his knees then the ground as his life's blood covered his hands.

            The dark shadow pulled his sword back, looking at the terrified girl before giving a mock bow and left. Zenida stood there in shock, taking heavy steps to where her father's lifeless body laid. Shaking hands gripped her head tightly before she screamed out for him to come back.

            "DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!"

            Lupia whirled; looking all around her thinking she heard the cries of her friends but didn't see them.  All she saw was the figure slash through the army once again, growling audible like some kind of wolf. She glanced at her wolf bracelet herself, watching at the black gem seem to pulse but her attention was pulled up to meet a horrible sight.

            The man in armor was kneeling on one knee, looking at the man who was brought him down and spoke to him in a low voice.  The stranger said something back to him, which seemed to make him more upset. He lashed out with his sword only to have it knocked away and had his helmet get severely damaged.  Most of it fell to the ground in pieces but he refused to back down. Even as the enemy raised his hand, covered in spike and rammed his fist against the unprotected side of his head.

            Lupia screamed in defiance, running to them but it was like she was moving through water. The faster she tried to run the slower it became. So she watched as the stranger left and saw her father's glazed eyes as blood ran from the puncture wounds in his temple mingled with the sweat and dirt on him.

            "No... please no dad... No!!!" She shook her head, not wanting to believe this and screamed in defiance as she too fell to her knees. "DDDDDAAAADDDDDDYYYY!!!!!!!!"

            Naomi ran through the battlefield, slipping a little from the bloody mud mixture. She didn't want to be here. She could feel the anguish, the lost, and the pain. And she could feel someone enjoying it, taking in every horrid thing that was happening. Up ahead she saw someone kneeling on the ground; she skidded to a halt.

            The strange snake-like armored man was wiping his blades on the grass and placed them in their sheaths. He turned around and stared at Naomi. "What are you doing here?" he asked, rising up to his full height.

            Naomi blinked at the voice. "Dad?"

            Sekhmet removed his helmet. "This is what I wanted to protect you from, Naomi. Forever will blood stain my hands... I don't want it to stain you at all, my daughter."

            "This... really happened then?" she asked in a weak voice, looking at the horrid mess of the battlefield. How could something this deadly happen? And over what? What could have possible been worth so much to cause the deaths of so many lives? She visible jumped when an armored hand gently touched her shoulder and just held onto her own father tightly, closing her eyes against the tears as he tried to sooth her fears.

            "This is what myself and the others were trying to protect you girls from. You four should be able to live your lives as normal as possible and not go through what we had to," he whispered to her softly, stroking her hair and carefully tighten his arms around her. As he continued to help calm her down he failed to notice as the shadow that had been killing off his friends silently creep up behind them.

            "What is worth all this suffering? Why did you have to be pulled into this?"

            "Because of what I am wearing. My armor is much more than it appears to be and because of the power it and the others contain a dark force wants it. But... it seems that no matter what we did to try and hide them the armors found new people to wear them. Naomi..." he was going to tell her about the bracelet she wore but suddenly he stiffened and opened his eyes wide. Try as he might he couldn't seem to keep on his feet. He slumped forward a bit in his arms, dropping to his knees.

            The shadow person seemed to laugh as he held up a blade covered in blood and lifted his sword high overhead to finish the job once and for all but Naomi screamed for him no and held onto her father tightly. At that moment all four of the bracelets issued a bight light, waking the girls from the nightmares and their fathers as well but it could do nothing as one by one they screamed for their parents, the nightmare still so fresh in their mind and the gems on the bracelets glowing.

            "DADDY!"

            Dais awoke to the sounds of his daughter's horrified scream. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to Dini's room.

            "Dini!" he ran to her and shook her awake. Crying, Dini hugged her father. Dais rocked her, telling her everything was all right. Dini hadn't woke up screaming from a nightmare since she was seven

            The young girl continued to cling to him tightly, not wanting to let go. The spider continued to shine brightly in the now lit room before it slowly died down. Dais briefly noticed but continued to rock his daughter silently back and forth, whispering to her that everyone was all right and that he wouldn't leave her. He knew it was time she knew just what exactly that bracelet was.

            Cale and Liana were both having a hard time trying to calm down their own daughter who couldn't seem to tell who was who. Finally as the light was turned on and she recognized just who was who she launched herself into her parents arms, crying and talking all at once about that nightmare of hers but she wasn't making much sense.

            "Lupia here drink this." Cale helped her take a sip of water to hopefully calm her nerves. It helped her calm down but she still looked scared and rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand.

            "It's okay hon we're here." the older woman spoke comfortly, letting her daughter rest her head on her shoulder and soothingly petted her hair. She looked at Cale who just nodded and wrapped the blanket around her. Looking down the hall h e herd the phone and went to go answer it. He was pretty sure he knew who was calling at this time of night.

            "Hello?"

            "How's Lupia?" Anubis asked.

            "Her mother is calming her down," Cale answered. "Zenida?"

            "Just got her to stop screaming a few minutes ago."

            "Did you talk to anyone else?"

            "I called Dais," Anubis said. "Dini too."

            "Shit," Cale muttered under his breath.

            "I think all of us can say that," said Anubis. "I'll call Sekhmet."

            "No, I'll call him," Cale said. "You take care of Zenida."

            "And you take care of Lupia. Be careful."

            "You too." Cale pressed the button to disconnect, and then dialed Sekhmet's number.

            "You saw me?"

            Naomi nodded and sipped her tea. "I have no idea what you were wearing but I think it was some kind of armor."

            "Just the two of us?" Sekhmet asked.

            "No, I heard Zenida, Dini, and Lupia screaming for their fathers."

            The phone rang and Sekhmet got up from the table and answered the phone. "Hello?"

            "It's starting," Cale's voice greeted him.

            "Damnit. This is something neither of us needs right now." he closed his eyes briefly, leaning against he wall and looked at her teenage daughter who didn't look at him. When he heard her scream he had never been so scared or worried for her safety like this. When she related the dream he wondered just why the hell the damn trinket decided to spring this on them and they didn't realize it until it was too late.

            "How's Naomi taking it?" the dark one asked, glancing into his daughter's room and saw that she seemed calmer with her head resting in Liana's lap while she hummed to her softly.

            "Okay so far. The others?"

            "About the same I guess. I guess it's about time they realize just what this nightmare was all about."

            "I agree. I guess tomorrow sometime in the afternoon..."

            Naomi silently listened to the phone conversation as she kept her hands wrapped around her tea. No doubt he was talking to one of her uncles and for a moment wondered how her friends were doing. She sighed to herself softly, taking another sip and looked up as her father hung up the phone. "How are the others?"

            Sekhmet looked surprised but sat down and took a deep breath. "Alright now that they're awake. Tomorrow all of us are going to help explain maybe why you all had the same dream-"

            "Nightmare," she corrected.

            "Nightmare." Reaching over he took her hand in his own and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You think you'll be able to sleep the rest of the night with no troubles?"

            Naomi shook her head. "Can I stay in your room?" she pleaded with teary eyes.

            "All right," Sekhmet nodded. "But if you start to snore-"

            "I do not snore," Naomi glared at him. "You of all people should talk."

            "I don't snore."

            "Sawing fifty logs is what you do."

            Sekhmet just shook his head. Naomi went into her room and grabbed her blankets before heading into her father's room.

            Sekhmet was already settled in bed and Naomi lay down on the vacant side, wrapping herself in her blankets.

            "You look like a cocooned caterpillar," said Sekhmet.

            "I like being warm," Naomi said and soon fell asleep.

            Silently he watched her sleep in the blankets, smiling he carefully leaned over and kissed her forehead before settling himself on the other side of the bed. The armors were coming back and no doubt with them would come another evil.  Maybe even the same one they had fought because they never found the body of him/her. Sighing softly to himself and let his eyes close and was soon asleep.

            Anubis stayed sitting up in bed, looking at the stars through the window as he continued to stroke his daughter's fine, lavender colored hair. He had managed to convince her to get some more sleep but she wouldn't unless he was there with her. Zenida took a shaky breath as she held onto a doll he gave her when she was a little girl in comfort.

            He smiled softly at the sight, happy that she cherished the doll so much to still sleep with it after all these years. But when he caught sight of the bracelet he frowned. Why did they have to return? Couldn't he or the others get any peace? And why their daughters? They had enough just being teenagers rather then deal with these new sensations on top of it.

            ~But what about that nightmare? All of us fighting… but dying as well?~ He rubbed his forehead some in irritation and pulled the blanket more around the young girl's shoulders as he settled back. By now the others knew just what happened and they would meet tomorrow to explain just what this was all about. Then he would tell his wife;  he wasn't sure if the others would do the same but she had to know.  Meditating some he was soon calm enough to sleep the rest of the night away as well.

            A silently yet dark figure watched the happening of the household and laughed.  It was quiet at first but it continued to grow in volume and seemed to become more crazed as it spread throughout the dark room and seep out. In four homes the girls seemed to have felt this and clung tightly tot heir blankets and fathers, the bracelets growing warm against their skin and soothed comfort to them all.

            Cale woke up and held his hand in front of his eyes, defending his vision from the bright early morning rays of the sun. He sat up, yawned and stretched. Then he looked at his wife and daughter, still asleep in the large bed.

            Cale had opted to sleep on the couch while Lupia and Liana took his bed. However Lupia's nightmare had disturbed the poor girl so much that she wanted both parents. So all three stayed in the bed like they did when Lupia was a child. The "Sasaki Sandwich" was the name Lupia had said all those years ago.

            Liana slowly began to stir and opens her own eyes slowly to adjust to the morning light. Carefully she sat up s not to disturb Lupia and looked over at Cale.  "Sleep well?" she asked quietly, running a hand through her short hair so it was free from her face.

            "Not really," Cale said, walking over to Liana. "You."

            She shook her head. "I haven't been this worried about her in a long time."

            "I know."

            "What do you think?"

            "I'm not sure." Cale shook his head.

            "You're lying."

            "What?"

            "Whenever you lie," Liana said, "you look away. That was one thing about you--I could always tell when you lied."

            "Oh I'm in big trouble now," Cale grinned and his wife laughed. "Liana, our baby girl needs me. She needs you. She needs us."

            "I know, Cale."

            "Do you think we can work this out?" he asked hopefully.

            Liana leaned over and kissed him. "I know we can," she said, kissing him again.

            "You do know that I'm still here, right?" Lupia asked.

            Cale laughed softly and leaned down to kiss her on top of her head.  "It's something you'll have to get used to then."

            She looked up at them and just curled up more under the covers to block out the light.

            "You both get some rest while I get breakfast started," Liana smiled and got up but not without giving her family a hug and kiss.  Wrapping a robe around herself she head to the kitchen. Lupia curled up against cale and sighed softly.

            "Does this mean that the lawyer is not coming into the picture?" Lupia asked.

            Cale looked down at his daughter in surprise. "How did you know about that?"

            "Overheard you when I was in the bathroom." She looked up at her father. "The insulation there doesn't do much for heat or sound."

            He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  "If things go well then looks like we might be a family again," he said softly and deep down hoped that it would come true. He loved his family so much he didn't want to lose them again.

            "I hope so too," she said and tucked her head under his chin, closing her eyes once more to take a quick nap before breakfast. Cale softly stroked her hair as he decided to stay awake and wonder just how to explain to the two ladies in his life about his dark past.

            Delia sighed as she pulled out her house key and unlocked the front door.  She was so happy to be home she settled her camera bag on the hallway table and set her bag on the floor before going in search of her much loved family.

            She headed for Zenida's room, only to find it empty. Frowning, Delia headed for her bedroom. She smiled when she saw Anubis and Zenida sleeping peacefully; Zenida had hogged the covers leaving her poor father sleeping out in the open.

            Not wanting to miss the chance of a memorial photo shot, Delia quickly grabbed her camera. There were a few shots left on the film and she decided that this was the best opportunity to use them.

            The flashes from the camera woke her husband and daughter.

            "MOM!!!"  The older woman barely had time to brace herself as she was nearly tackled by a very happy teenager. Smiling she just hugged her back, happy to see her and hugged Anubis as he wrapped his arms around them also.  "You're home!  Oh I'm so glad!"

            "And I'm glad to see you as well.  Both of you."  She smiled at them.

            "I see you still have some film left," he smiled and gestured to the camera she was still holding.

            "I can't resist cute pictures," Delia smiled.

            "The wedding pictures?" Zenida asked.

            "They're still packed, honey. I'll have then set after lunch."

            "Speaking of eating," said Anubis. "How about breakfast?"

            "Please," said Delia. "That meal they served us on the plane wasn't enough."

            "Just like the food at the cafeteria," Zenida giggled some.

            "Zenida why don't you help your mother unpack and I'll get breakfast ready," Anubis smiled and giving them a tight hug headed to the kitchen.

            The young lady wordlessly helped her carry her bags to he room and helped her unpack while telling her about her weekend stay with Dini and the others.  She had a good time and Delia was happy to her that but could sense that something else happened.  Just looking in eh eyes told her that it wasn't good.  Sitting next to her on the bed she took her hand in her own and asked if something was wrong.

            "Come on," Zenida stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. "Mom, you're over acting."

            "Oh no, I'm not." her mother stood up and faced her. "What is going on? Sweetheart, you know you can tell me."

            "Not this time," Anubis said from the door. "There is an explanation but... you'll have to wait until this afternoon. We all have to explain."

            "Anubis, what?" Delia looked at her husband with concern. "What is it that you have to explain?"

            He remained quiet for a few moments, trying to find the words. "My past," said Anubis, and then he went back into the kitchen, leaving his wife and daughter in stunned silence.

            Dini was eating a bowl of cereal, watching her Saturday morning cartoons as she was curled up on the sofa.  She still remembered the nightmare and refused to talk about it.  It was over with and she didn't want to have anything to do with it every again.  Sighing she shook her hot pink hair from her face and ate her crunch berries.

            Dais watched her and sighed to himself, knowing she wasn't going to like this but she and the others had to know about this.  He went to answer the door when he heard someone knocking at the front door.  He opened it and smiled as Megumi came in.

            "Morning Dais.  Brought Dini her books," she said as she set the bag on the floor and noted the worry look in his eye.  "Something wrong?"

            "Yes and no," Dais said. "We need to talk."

            "Is it Dini?" Megumi asked quietly.

            "And me."

            "And you?"

            "My past is catching up to me," Dais told her in a lowered voice. "I need to explain this to you. I'll call you in the afternoon and then you'll understand."

            "No, Dais, tell me now," his ex-wife demanded.

            "I can't now," he told her. "This afternoon when all of us are together."

            "All of us?"

            "Please, Megumi. For Dini's sake."

            She looked at his face and saw that he was serious. "All right," said Megumi.

            "Mom?" Dini walked into the foyer. "What are you doing here?"

            "Dropping off your books," her mother nudged the bag with her right foot. "I don't want you rushing through your homework like you always do. And Dini, please clean under your bed."

            "It's clean."

            "There's a dust bunny factory under there."

            Dini stuck her tongue out as she picked up her book bag and went to her room.

            "You'll call me later, then?" Megumi looked at her ex-husband.

            Dais nodded. "As soon as I talk to the others."

            "Don't forget," she warned and on impulse softly kisses his cheek.  She looked embarrassed as she stepped back and looked to the side.  "I better get going.  You can reach me on my cell when you're ready.  I'll see you both later."  Looking up at him she slowly turned and headed to her car before driving away.  Dais stood there, amazed that she had kissed him and just smiled as he closed the door.  So far so good.

            At another home Naomi slowly opened her eyes and looked around, wondering why she was sleeping in her dad's room when she remembered the nightmare.  Sighing to herself she carefully got up so not to disturb her dad and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

            As she dried her face with the dark green towel, the phone rang. Naomi ran into the kitchen and answered it before her father would be disturbed. "Hello?"

            "Hi, honey."

            "Mom, hi, morning. Are you calling from work?"

            "I took today off," said Abigail. "So, how was your weekend with your friends?"

            As Naomi talked to her mother, Sekhmet walked into the kitchen. He raised his hand next to his ear as if holding a phone. Naomi signaled back it was her mother. Sekhmet nodded and let the two continue to talk.

            He knew that Abigail and Naomi were having their share of problems--worse then the problems he had with Abigail when they were still married. But Sekhmet and Naomi were starting over in hopes of being an actually family. As for Abigail...

_            It won't work,_ Sekhmet thought. _No matter how much you still love her..._

            "So what are you're plans for today?"

            "Dunno maybe go out to the city for a bit and look around." She sat down on the table chair, running a hand through her hair and yawned a bit.

            "Long night hon?"

            "You have no idea mom," she sighed, resting her elbow on the table and glance at her dad, motioning if he wanted to talk to her some.

            Sekhmet nodded.

            "Dad wants to talk to you," Naomi handed her father the phone and went to take a shower.

            "Morning," greeted Sekhmet

            "And how are the two of you getting along?"

            "So far, so good."

            "Wish I could say the same when she was staying with me," said Abigail. "But she sounds better then the last time we talked.

            "It's only a phase." Sekhmet heard the shower water start and then he became serious. "Are you doing anything this afternoon?" he asked.

            "No, why?"

            "I need to talk to you and Naomi."

            "What is it?" Abigail became concerned.

            "It's important," said Sekhmet. He called Anubis right after Naomi went to sleep. Anubis had said that he would call everyone to meet so that they could tell their families what the four of them had been involved with so long ago. The last thing any of them wanted was their daughters to be dragged into it.

            The older woman stayed quiet for a long time before she could find her voice once more. "where should we meet and what time?"

            "Somewhere we won't be disturbed or seen in public. But for now, I guess meet us at the park with the fountain.  You... remember that place?"

            She smiled a bit at he memory and nodded.  "Yes I do.  It'll be great to be there again.  I take it everyone else will be there also?"

            "Right.  I'll talk to you later then.  And..." he tried to say the words, tried to make them come out but all he could muster was "be careful. Please."

            "I will, promise."  Slowly they hung up the phones and there was nothing but silence between them.

            "You okay?" Naomi asked as she came in with a towel over her head, dressed in a black muscle shirt with a dark green sports bra and stone wash jeans. she dried her hair some more and ran a hand through it to tame it down some as her hair fell past her shoulders.

            "Yes and no," her father answered. "Your dream last night-"

            "I don't want to remember," Naomi stopped him.

            "I know what caused it."

            She looked at him, eye wide in doubt and pulled out a chair and placed it before him. "Then tell me. What the hell is going on? ever since the others and I got these bracelets our lives have been turned upside down-" she blinked and looked at the snake bracelet then at him.

            Silently he nodded and gestured to the trinket.  "It's because of theses things that life hasn't been very kind to any of us."  He looked as she suddenly lurched to her feet and looked at him a bit angrily.

            "And you're just telling me this now?!  Why is so special about these things?!  This stupid--snake! killed a man just for robbing!"

            "It can do more than kill one person," Sekhmet rose to his feet. "It can kill hundreds, even thousands! Fully armed soldiers cannot withstand its power! And the wearer is just as much as a victim, only an unknowing victim! We were sucked into darkness because of the power that was promised-" He stopped, realizing what he blurted out.

            "You wore this thing... and never told me?" she said in a low, hurt tone. sniffing some she pulled the bracelet off and threw it on the table when it bounced a bit and rolled to the edge.  "I don't want this power! I don't want to kill people I don't want that!" by now tears had build and were running down her face.  "I don't want or ever want any of that I just want you and mom back together so we can be a family like everyone else!!" She clasped her hands to her mouth, surprised at her own words and looked at him with large, tear filled eyes.

            Sekhmet looked at his daughter in shock. He guessed that any child whose parents were divorced would want them together, to have things the way they were. But Sekhmet never knew his own parents. They had abandoned him when he was still a baby.  He turned from his daughter and looked at the bracelet lying on the table, the snake seemed to be enjoying the fight they were having.  Sekhmet frowned at it. Part of him wanted to put the bracelet on, to feel the power he once had back in his control. The other part wanted to throw the damn thing out the window and out of his life. He swatted the mocking trinket off the table and felt mild satisfaction when he heard it hit the floor.

            The young girl watched as it rolled under a chair and stopped, the accusing red eyes looking away them ad tried hard to stop the tears as they continued to fall. She grew startled when a hand reached up to brush the tears away and just wrapped her arms around him tightly, seeking comfort from him like she used to all those years ago.

            Silently he held her tightly to him, stroking her hair to help calm her down and said nothing at the moment. What could he say in the first place except for one thing.

            "I'm sorry... for never telling you this but... we prayed that none of you would ever have to experience what we did.  Seems we can't stop destiny no matter how hard we try."  He sighed softly and rested her chin on top of her head, rubbing small circles on her back.

            Naomi sniffed some, wiping her nose on her hand and closed her eyes as she listen to his heartbeat.  "Don't ever do that again. I don't think I could take it... And please." she looked up at him, her eyes a bit sore from the disuse of tears. "Don't tell mom?"

            "She has to know."

            "Dad, no-"

            "Naomi, she must," said Sekhmet. "I want to protect you both from this. And if I'm going to, I have to tell her."

            "...Okay." Naomi nodded then gasped.

            Sekhmet looked at her and saw her frightened eyes staring at the table. He turned his head and jumped a bit. The bracelet was in the very spot where Naomi had thrown it as if Sekhmet had never pushed it off the table. Even as he pushed her behind him ht bracelet watched them with the ruby red eyes, studying them and letting them know he wasn't to be get rid of so easily.

~End of Chapter Three~


	4. Chapter Four

Destiny (Ronin/Witchblade Crossover)  
By: Yin-Yang & JanimeLee  
  
~Chapter Four~

            It was late in the afternoon before the four families were at the nearly empty park with a large fountain and couple of benches. It was a nice day out and for the moment the families could enjoy it and were sitting at the cool fountain, quietly talking about what was going on in their lives.

            Dini was dressed in simple white shorts with a pale red shirt, her neon pink hair in a braid down her back as she sat o the rim of the fountain. Megumi was standing as she looked at the clear sky, holding her white-blonde hair away from her face and dressed in a simple blouse, patterned vest and slacks. Naomi sat in the grass, dressed in her jeans and tank top as she plucked at the grass, talking with her parents some. Abigail was sitting nearby in a dress/overalls of pale gray and white shirt with her purse sitting at her side, switching her pale green gaze to look at her daughter and ex-husband time to time and brushed her brownish hair back. Lupia opted for a brown, sleeveless shirt and black jeans with a banana clip in her hair. She smiled some as she watched her parents talked and talked with her friends. Liana was in similar attire as her daughter except her shirt was a maroon with an orange moon on the shoulder and Cale as usually was wearing all black with his jeans, muscle shirt and jacket. Zenida decided to wear her long khaki skirt with the big pockets on both side and hooded shirt with racing greenish stripes down the sleeves, her hair pulled ponytail. Delia was still wearing her stretched jeans from the plane ride but changed her shirt with a baby blue button down with the sleeves rolled back and deep black hair loose about her back. Anubis was dressed in simple slacks and teal colored shirt and nodded to the others before he cleared his throat.

            "Last night the girls had the misfortunate to witness a nightmare that, in a way, showed them a past that we hoped none of you would ever have to know about.  But there was nothing we could do to stop it so we thought it was about time to let you all know just how this is all connected.  Girls, may we see your bracelets for a moment?"  The teenagers looked at each other and one by one handed the bracelets to their fathers who looked hesitant in holding them.

            "These may look like ordinary jewelry but these hold a special power to them.  That day at the mall you all witnessed a suspect a fraction of it," Cale explained.

            "You mean that stupid think may turn around and bite me like it did that guy?" Naomi asked, not looking too thrilled about the idea of being attacked by a piece of metal.

            "It has before," her father answered. "And it is painful." Sekhmet tossed the bracelet up and caught when it came down. "We wanted the power--so stupid the four of us were and naive to think we could handle it."

            Dais picked up. "That's why after so long, we wanted to be free of these things. So we buried then and started over. We wanted a new life and to forget what we had done in the past.  With a little help, we did."

            "So then you four weren't adopted?" Abigail spoke.

            "We were," Cale said. "But not until we were teenagers. Our parent's were long since dead."

            "I could only assume," Sekhmet said bitterly.

            "I don't understand. Just why would you want to bury them? Are they cursed or something?" Megumi spoke up, finding it all hard to believe.

            "They were to us," Dais said truthfully as she looked at the spider.

            "But what are they?" Zenida spoke up.

            The four men silently looked at each other and hesitantly put the bracelets on their own wrists.  That's when the area around them began to shift and they found themselves in the same area but it was like a wall was around them.  The ladies looked around and were shocked when they found their husbands/fathers/ dressed in slim looking armors of different colors.

            "What the hell is that?!" Dini blurted out.

            Her father looked at her. "It's called sub-armor," said Dais. "Stronger than steel but it's light as regular clothing." He held out his hand towards Dini and Megumi. Dini reached out to touch it but her mother grabbed her hand.

            "Why didn't you ever tell us about these things?" Megumi turned accusing eyes on Dais.

            "Two reasons really. To protect you all and we weren't sure if you would believe us or not." he said as he took his hand back.

            "Does that mean what we say in the nightmare... is like the rest of it?" Lupia asked a she walked around her dad. It looked so strange.

            "Yes but it's more... what's the word I'm looking for."

            "Frightening?"

            "That in reality."

            Liana crossed her arms over her chest and just looked at them. "The time for secrets is over. Show us."

            Cale sighed and looked at the other three. This was the part they didn't want to do but had no choice. They raised their left hands up. A dark shadowy glow engulfed them, barely visible to the ladies. Then something seemed to jump out of the sub-armor itself, growing around them, covering so that the four men weren't recognizable.

            When the shadow disappeared, all the women could do was stare in shock.  Zenida, Dini, Lupia, and Naomi felt their hearts slam in their chests. They were looking at the same Armor that their fathers' had been wearing in their dream.

            Anubis' faceplate opened. "This is what you saw in the dream, isn't it?" he asked and was answered with nodding.

            "Great Buddha..." Delia put her hand over her mouth as she stared at her husband. "How long did you have this?"

            "A very long time, more years then we cared for," he said in a weary sort of tone. Silently Zenida reached out with a shaking hand to rest her hand on his chest. "It's real."

            Dini looked at the sharp blades on her father's back and titled her head to the side. "You're armor look like a giant, pink spider." The other men seemed to giggle but were silence as Dais glared in their direction.

            "They were created like that. More intimidating." He saw as his daughter nearly jumped when he spoke to her behind the faceplate and took the helmet off. "Gomen. Been a while I forgot how this distorts my voice."

            Abigail wasn't sure what to say or do but Dini had a point. Three of the armors looked like animals in a way. But to actually fight in them? "You can move easily in them? They don't hamper your movements any?" she asked.

            "None at all," Sekhmet took his helmet off.

            Naomi walked over to his and took the helmet from him. She stared at it for a while, wondering how her father came into possession of this Armor; she also found herself being rather curious about it. Naomi turned the helmet around so that the back was facing her, raising it up and started to lower it over her head.

            Sekhmet immediately grabbed it from her, giving his daughter a stern and frightful look of even considering putting it on.

            "What's the down side to having them?" asked Lupia.

            "Being in control," Cale said. "It's hard to distinguish what are your thoughts and the ones from the Armors."

            "Wait a minute," said Megumi. "Are you saying that those things have a conscience? That they know what they're doing?"

            "Yes and no," Dais answered. "In a way it finds the darkest part of yourself and forces you to battle with it." He paused for a moment, sensing something close by yet not threatening. "Sometimes it's not easy... and you submit to it."

            "And that happened to you? Delia asked softly. Anubis nodded and she wordlessly took his hand in her own, finding the armor unusually but smiled some as he squeezed her hand back comfortly.

            "So um, what else do these armors do beside scare everyone outta their skin?" Dini went back to looking at the blades, thinking they did look like spider legs. ~Creepy.~

            "They have certain powers.  Mine it mainly illusions.  The more my opponent's mind relies on reality the stronger and confusing my illusions are.  Cale can twist the darkness to his bidding."

            "I always knew you were a night owl and this is the proof," Liana spoke in a dry tone but meant it in a humorous was. She told her daughter not to cut herself with the set of claws on his arm.

            "Mine seeks out the cruelty in the hearts and minds of people and uses it to my advantage," Anubis said.  "Sekhmet is immune to venom and he uses it on his swords as well."

            The ladies were silently looking at he armors and asking more about it but something literal invaded the private moment. The illusion broke yet what awaited them were these dark shadows that were literally alive.

            Dais took the spider legs off his back and they shot out hitting the fours shadows that had sprung from the trees, shrieking as they faded away. Then it was quiet. Too quiet for anyone's liking. The four men knew more was to come.

            Clapping started; it seemed to come from all around them. Father pushed mother and daughter together in the middle and they stood around them in a protective circle.

            "I applaud your quick move," a voice said. "Nice to see that you haven't lost it, Dais, Warlord of Illusion."

            "Come out and show yourself!" he demanded as he put the helmet back on.  Everyone seemed to be expecting some sort of fancy entrance but what they got was a young man making his way towards them as a leisure pace.  He was dressed sharply in slacks, button-down shirt and jacket over it with his black hair was slicked back holding a streak of white and dark red eyes that seemed to glow time to time.

            Naomi looked at her father's back as she heard him mumbled under his breath "Not again."  Did they know this guy?

            "You're suppose to be dead," Cale growled at him angrily, much like a wolf guarding what was his.

            The man laughed and it made everyone's blood run cold.  "You kill me?  Don't make me laugh!  Let's not make this difficult just give me the bracelets and you and your families will leave him in one piece.  Refuse… let's just say you get to watch as these lovely ladies die before your eyes."

            "Our eyes will be watching you die, Reficul," Anubis said darkly, scaring Zenida for she had never heard her father speak in such a malevolent tone.

            Reficul chuckled with a dark grin. "You of all people should know about dying, Anubis. But you seemed to have recovered from that." He started to walk back and forth. "And you seemed to have avoided death for a very long time. Why don't you tell them exactly how old you really are?"

            The girls looked at their fathers and saw the stressed look in their eyes. "Daddy?" Dini said almost quietly.

            "We're over four hundred years old," said Dais.

            "Over four hundred year old?" Lupia repeated in a strain voice, obviously get a bit nervous by all of this. Just went you think you really know your parents.

            Naomi looked at her father but said nothing.  Everything was getting so weird but she didn't as fazed as her friends.  The ladies al held onto their daughters, to keep them away from harm as their fathers got ready to fight.

            "Enough of this talking!  We know why you came here for and you're not getting them," Cale growled, narrowing his eyes as he swore to himself to protect his family at all costs. He loved them all so much and he knew that the others were thinking the same thing about their own families.

            "Oh really?" Reficul tilted his head slightly. "Then I'll just take a consolation prize." He snapped his fingers. Four dark shadows shot up from the center of their circle, grabbing the four girls from their mothers.

            "NAOMI!!" Sekhmet screamed.

            Dais quickly took the flail off his arm, swinging it at the shadows. It struck one and Dini cried out as blood started to drip from the puncture marks that had suddenly appeared on her right arm.

            Reficul clicked his tongue and waged his finger. "Now, now, you should know better than to attack one of my sprites when they take a captive. Any harm done to them will reflect on your daughters."

            "Dini!!" Megumi cried out in alarm, reaching for her daughter.  She fell to her knees when the shadow thing seemed to backhand her in the face.  The ladies tried to get to their daughters as well but as before the shadows disappeared with them only to appear outside the circle now.

            "Let us go!" Zenida yelled as she struggled to get free but the thing wasn't listening and seem to tighten its hold on her.  Dini held onto her arm tightly, trying to stop the bleeding as she looked at her father.  Lupia was trying to escape as well and Naomi was putting up a strong fight.

            "I can very well see that each of you has sired very strong children in their own right," he said with a smile, looking at the girls each in turn.  "Very nice."

            Cale and Sekhmet didn't like the way his eyes seemed to glow, especially at their girls and went running at him, intending to run him through with their swords even as the other two yelled at them to stop.

            "Naomi!!" Abigail cried out in fear for both her family members, not wanting to see either get hurt but there was nothing she or the other ladies could do except maybe pray.

            Reficul seemed a little surprised as the two charged at him. Holding up his left hand and muttering a few words, Reficul cast a shockwave that sent the two flying backwards, skidding past the others. Abigail and Liana ran to them.

            "I admire your valiance," Reficul said. Anubis and Dais started towards him. "I'd stop there if I were you." He waved his right hand and the shadows around the girls began to tighten, making it hard for them to breath. Dais and Anubis backed off.

            "Good boys," Reficul said in a mocking tone. He snapped his fingers again, and a large red door appeared. The door opened and the sprites flew through it with the girls. "You have until sunset tomorrow," Reficul said walking through the door. "I trust you will reach your decision by then." The door closed and vanished.

            They could do nothing as they stood there, defeated and with a tough choice to make.  Give up their armors to their most hated enemy and get their daughters back, or refused and... They didn't want to think what could happen to them, Delia and Megumi both went before their husbands and were comforted each other.  They wanted their daughters back at all costs from that mad man.

            "I don't know about you but I'd do anything to get Dini back," Dais spoke up as he held his ex-wife close.  He knew she was trying to be brave but she was still crying silently.

            Anubis silently nodded as he looked at where the door stood standing, as if expecting it to come back.  "I'd do that same thing for both my ladies."  He looked down as Delia held his arm tightly around his shoulders, silently praying that her daughter and the others girls were safe.  Abigail and Lupia helped their ex-husbands where the others were and they didn't seem too happy at the results.

            "Now what?" asked Liana.

            Cale looked at her. "Pack your bags, take only what you really need and get out of town." He looked at the other three women. "All of you."

            "You can't be serious!" Liana gaped at him. "My baby girl-"

            "He's right," said Anubis. "Reficul is dangerous--he makes up his own rules. He's taken our daughters, and it's most likely he'll come after you as well. You have to go somewhere safe."

            "I know a place," said Megumi. "The four of us can stay at-"

            "Don't say it," Dais cut her off. "The less we know, the safer you'll be."

            "Where did he take the girls?" Abigail looked at Sekhmet.

            "It's called the Dynasty," he answered and took his helmet off, running his hand through his dark green hair. "We used to live there."

            "Anubis," Delia looked at her husband. "You died once?"

            "Yes," he answered. "I'll tell you some other time. Right now, I want my daughter back."

            "Let's go," said Cale.

            Abigail turned to Sekhmet. "Don't you dare come home without her."

            "Never was my intention," he said, then she caught his face with her hands and kissed him. Sekhmet felt the shock at first but then the old feelings started to rise. He wanted more, but he knew he had to wait until after the girls were safe.

            The kiss broke off naturally but she was looking at him in the same way she sued to when they were married.  She knew he would bring their daughter back one way or another.  "Be careful."  Silently he nodded, caressing her face and watched as she and the other ladies left to find a place to hide.

            Dais reached up and rested her hand on his shoulder, nodding to him.  This time they were going to destroy Reficul so he would stay good and dead.  Permanently.  "Let's go get our girls back." He just nodded and put the helmet back on.

            "Okay gentlemen, let's do this," Anubis said as he and other stood in a rough circle and began to concentrate.  They handed down this in a long time but they still remembered how to bring themselves to the Dynasty.  As a fierce wind picked up and they slowly began to fade from view they could only hope they weren't too late.

            The first thing the girls saw when they opened their eyes that they were in a large room that was very dark and unnerving.  Zenida helped wrap Dini's arm with her handkerchief she kept in her pocket, asking if it hurt anymore.

            "Only when I make a fist... and anything else," she tired to say with a smile but whimpered in pain as she shifted her arm.

            "Hey don't move that arm okay?  We gotta stick together," Lupia said as she tried to keep a brave face.  Man she hated this she did like the dark yes but this darkness was unlike anything she ever felt.  She glanced over at the silent girl and went over to sit next to her.

            "How ya holding out, Naomi?" she asked quietly.

            "I'm okay," the green-haired girl replied. For the first time since Naomi could remember, she was very afraid and wanted her father and mother very badly. "Where are we?"

            "Your fathers' should have told you," a voice said above them. The four looked up and saw Reficul standing at the edge of a square opening high above in the ceiling. "Since they haven't," he continued, "I guess that obligation has fallen to me. "You're in the Dynasty--a separate dimension from yours. Your fathers lived here for more than four hundred years."

            "I still don't understand how that's possible," said Dini, flinching as she moved her arm.

            "Hold still now," Zenida said to her as she held her arm in her hands.

            "The flow of time here is very different. Time flows much slower than in your world, that and their armors have prolonged their life spans," he said with a small chuckle.

            "What's so funny?" the dark girl asked as she glared up at him with blue-green eyes.

            "Your fathers buried the bracelets to escape their destinies and yet here you four are, picking the gauntlet back up so to speak." he laughed again. "Oh the sweet irony of it all!!"

            "I'd like to see you keep laughing after I rearrange your face!" Naomi yelled up at him with a scowl.

            "Naomi!" Zenida hissed through her teeth.

            Reficul just smiled. "So much anger," he said, "just like your father. I guess that means it will be easier to turn-" He stopped and looked behind him. "I'm afraid that we'll have to end this amusing conversation, Reficul turned back down to them. "My guests have arrived. Please behave, ladies." He left

            "Let us out of here!" Naomi screamed, but she didn't receive an answer. "Just wait till I get my hands on you!" she growled.

            "And how are we gonna get out? Look around!" Lupia spread her arms to the side to show there were four slick walls around them, no door or windows unless you counted the large opening in the ceiling but it looked to be a couple of dozen feet high up. "We're sitting ducks!"

            "But he said he had guests. We'll just have to wait for our dads to come," Dini said softly, leaning her head back and closed her eyes. But she bit her lip as she tried hard not to cry. Zenida wrapped her arm around her shoulders and let her rest her head on her shoulder.

            "I don't want to wait!! You heard what he said the flow of time is different!" the green haired girl cried out. She was getting frustrated fast. "I want outta here now!!" She turned around and angrily slapped her fist into the wall behind her.

            "Never thought we'd be here again," said Cale, his eyes scanning the area before him.

            The four Warlords looked out at the golden sky and peaceful landscape, which held too many secrets, stories, and dangers. All of which the four knew.

            "Never wanted to be here again," Dais said. "Where do you think Reficul has them? The palace?"

            "Probably," Anubis said. "It seems logical, knowing the way he thinks. Sometimes he's predictable."

            "But where inside the palace?" Sekhmet asked. "There's so many dungeons and there's a few places we have not seen at all." He sighed, mind rolling with so many thoughts but one was the clearest among them. _Naomi...  
  
_

Naomi rubbed her knuckles, and then the strangest feeling came over her. _Daddy?_

His head jerked back and for a strange moment felt something so very familiar. _Naomi? You... can hear me?_

_            Yeah. Why?_

_            ... The bracelets. It's the only way I can explain it since we both wore them_.

            Zenida choose that time to polite make herself known to her own parent. _Dad?_

_            Zenida... are you alright?_

_            Yes but Dini needs to see a doctor._

Dais closed his eye tightly and kicked at himself. _I can't believe I was that reckless..._

The young girl rubbed her arm some and opened pale blue eyes some. _Not your fault..._

_            Well this is nice since the girls are alive. Can you tell us where you are?_ Cale smirked some, glad to know that his little one and the others were alright.

            Lupia looked around, narrowing her eyes. _Four walls, high ceiling with a large opening up there. No light. Help any?_ This felt so weird. It was almost like they were in the room with them.

            _You're in the third dungeon level, _Sekhmet sent._ We're coming for you._

_            Dad, be careful, _Naomi sent._ Reficul said something about 'guests arriving.'_

_            He knows we're here. Sit tight, we'll be there shortly._

            The connection ended. Sekhmet looked at the other three. "Well?"

            "He's expecting us," said Cale. "And using the girls as bait."

            "When I get my hands on him..." the words trailed off but they all knew what to expect. "let's get going." The others just nodded and headed out. Nothing would keep them from getting their daughters out of this place and back to their mothers.  
  


            Reficul watched from two screens, one viewing the girls in the dungeon and the other viewing the Warlords as they made their way through. Soldiers appeared as did his shadows but they were going through them rather quickly. He would have to make this a bit tougher. holding his hand out a long, sharp, ebony nail grew and he cut his wrist and watched as black blood dribbled out and onto the floor. On contact the drops began to take shape and many 4 feet tall demons with razor teeth and claws stood before him with thick, leather skin and gleaming red eyes.

            "Go and keep the Warlords busy. If you can kill them but do not damage the bracelets. Go." A wave of his hand and the demons vanished in a black swirl of smoke that smell of rotten flesh. He sat back and watched. "Let the games begin."

~End of Chapter Four~


	5. Chapter Five

Destiny (Ronin/Witchblade Crossover)  
By: Yin-Yang & JanimeLee  
  
~Chapter Five~

            Cale finished off the last of the soldiers, wishing that he could bury his tri-claw into Reficul's throat. _Soon now,_ he thought. _Very soon._

"All clear?" Anubis called.

            "Yes," answered Sekhmet. He looked over towards the palace looming not far off.

            "Almost there, Naomi," he said quietly.

            "Listen," said Dais. "It's quiet." _Too quiet,_ he thought.

            A shadow slithered quickly across the ground.

            "The hell..." Sekhmet muttered.

            "Be careful," said Cale.

            "Anubis! Behind you!" Dais shouted.

            The Cruelty Warlord spun around and blocked a strange hideous shadow creature that had jumped out of nowhere. It grabbed the chain of the kama-giri with its long razor-like teeth, hissing and drool flying from its open jaws.

            "Why do these things look so familiar..." Cale muttered under his breath, holding his sword out before him as more of the creatures appear. Just as ugly as the first one and apparently as hungry as it lunged at him.

            Sekhmet loaded one of his swords and let it fly but the creature dodged the poison blade, lunging at him as well. Even with the armor protecting him the thing sank it's teeth and held on like a rabid dog. His eyes widen as he looked at the glowing red eyes. "These are Reficul's blood demons!"

            "You mean these are literally from him?" Dais shook his head and knew it was useless to use his illusions. "Just great. We barely escaped with our limbs attached the last time we went against these things!" His mace went flying and connected but all it earned him was an angry hiss.

            "I do remember my haircut," Anubis grunted and finally managed to knock the blood demon away from him. As the shadowy creature tried to get up, Anubis sent the spiked end of his kama-giri through the demon's chest. It let lose an unearthly howl.  
  


            Reficul grabbed his wrist and tried to calm his breathing. "So they killed one," he said painfully through his teeth. "I would have thought you four would be dead by now from your lack of training. It appears that I was mistaken."  
  


            Anubis pulled the spikes out of the blood demon. The other shadows jumped off the other Warlords and headed straight for Anubis.

            "Look out!" shouted Cale.

            Anubis jumped into the air, flipping backwards and landed near the other Warlords. "I seem to have upset them," Anubis said.

            "Upset?" Sekhmet asked. You've gone beyond pissing them off.

            "Well let's hurry this up. We've got more important things to worry about right now," Sekhmet hissed, flexing his arm and knew the armor would take a lot of energy to heal back the way it was when this was over. Holding two of his swords tightly he let them fly and already had his hands resting on the hilts of his remaining weapons. He hurled them all at once and smirked to himself as the demon was guard off guard and was caught in the throat was it went clean through. As it shrieked in pain black blood swelled from the fatal wound.  
  


            Reficul growled as felt the pain. Two were gone and that left two more. "Damnit. I need to think of something else..." His eyes flickered to the screen that showed the girls. A evil smirk appeared on his lips and he stood up and headed out of the room. He had something planned alright and it wouldn't fail. Not this time.  
  


            "Two down and two to go," Dais said absent-mindedly as he scanned the area of what to do. The remaining two were circling them like a pair of sharks and they looked hungry for their blood. "Any suggestions, gentlemen?"

            "Shadows make things hard to find," said Cale. He held up his right hand and the four of them were surrounded in darkness.

            The two blood demons stopped and looked in confusion at the blackened area. Suddenly the scythes from Dais' Armor shot out and sliced the two demons.  
  


            Reficul growled from the double sensation of pain and stared at the cut on his wrist. It turned black then vanished.

            _Damn them!_ he thought and stormed down the hallway to the girls' dungeon. "Your fathers are rather determined," Reficul announced to them. "They've defeated some of my most powerful shadow demons."

            "Never mess with our families!" Lupia yelled up to him. "Nothing stops our dads!"

            "Is that so?" Reficul raised an eyebrow. "I do believe that there is one thing that will stop them from this silly little crusade of theirs."

            "Shove it!" Naomi shouted. "Nothing you can do will stop them."

            "Naomi and Lupia," Reficul grinned and pulled out two silver collars, each holding a black diamond. "I thank you for volunteering." He threw the collars down and they went around the two girls necks.

            Both girls stepped back and hands flew to their throat but they couldn't remove them. They looked at each and were about to say something but that's went something attacked their minds.

            Zenida watched wide eyed as the other two stood there, rigid as shadows and could barely make out the black diamonds shining brightly from them. "What have you done to our friends??" she asked the enemy, slowly getting to her feet while Dini still remained sitting against the wall. She was tied and her arm was still a dumb pain.

            "I want to see how the Warlords can stand up to fight their own daughters," Reficul said. "I know that you girls won't fight against them willing, so I had to improvise. I only had two collars, for now. Don't worry, I'll one for you two soon enough. Sekhmet and Cale are in for a interesting surprise."

            "You bastard!" Dini screamed as tears started down her face.

            "As is Naomi's father, but that story is for another time." Reficul turned to Naomi and Lupia. "Come now, girls. Time for you to show your fathers what you can do."

            "Yes, master," Naomi and Lupia said together, and they jumped up through the hole, landing next to Reficul.

            "No! Naomi, Lupia fight it! Please!!" But nothing as they walked out of line of vision. "No..." Silently she dropped to her knees, hands closing into fists and bit her lip to keep from crying. Why this? Why them? Why? She looked startled when Dini hugged her and held onto her tightly. All they could do right now was pray.  
  


            Silence and darkness. That was it and it was beginning to becoming so predictable, so boring. "Now what is he going to throw at us?" Cale asked in an almost bored tone but deep inside his heart he felt something wrong. Very very wrong. He stopped and held his arm out to stop the others as well. Footsteps that were too soft to belong to soldiers.

            Reficul clapped and stepped up to them so he could be seen. "Very nicely done Warlords. Seems I underestimated you all. A fault on my part but now I have the upper hand."

            "What do you mean?"

            He smirked and held his hands out. "Ladies?"

            _Ladies?_ They all pulled their weapons out, ready to do battle but what they saw made their limps go slack and almost drops them to the floor. Standing at either side of their worse enemy were Lupia and Naomi, still dressed in their street clothes from before and looked unharmed but their eyes were so dark and emotionless. it was like they had no sign of independence or spirit in them.

            Sekhmet was the first to snap out of the stupor and growled angrily, tightening his hands over the hilts of his swords to the point of pain. "What the hell have you done to our daughters?!"

            "That's for me to know and you all to find out. I've been watching you all for quite some time and it just occurred to me what would happen if the mighty Dark Warlords had t fight against their own flesh and blood. To get to me you must go through them," he smirked and stepped back but not before brushing the back of his hands along the girls' blank faces. This earned a growl from Cale as the other two were force to hold Sekhmet back from charging blindly. "Ladies... Your opponents are right before you. Show them what happens when they don't side with me." With a laugh he vanished into the shadows as both girls dropped into guard stances in reflex. Each girl was strong in her own right and knew a bit of the martial arts but now... it was anyone's guess. 

            Anubis and Dais ran through the palace grounds maze, taking the route they knew best. Soldiers and shadow beasts appeared but the two Warlords sliced through them like paper. They reached the castle door. Looking at each other briefly, the two men kicked it open.

            Anubis looked down the too silent corridor, waiting for something to spring from the shadows. "He's probably watching us," Anubis said quietly.

            "Wouldn't put it past him but we have to go in," was all he said and almost hesitantly they went in. True to word their hated enemy was watching them but just smirked to himself. So what if they were already inside? There were still some traps to be held in here but still... he had to get them away from the girls. Thinking to himself he headed back to the ladies and decided on a little welcome back present for the two warlords.

            Zenida ran her hands along the walls, feeling for any tiny crack or indent.

            "Anything?" Dini asked weakly.

            "Not yet," her friend answered quietly. They had to get out of this oversized gopher hole and help Naomi and Lupia. Zenida's fingers round a crevice not far from the floor. She ran her fingers along it, removing the dirt and outlining a loose square stone. "Dini, come here."

            Dini crawled over next to Zenida. "What is it?"

            "I think I found a way out." Zenida held on to the sides of the stone and started to pull, the stone slowly inching its way from its place.

            Despite her wounded arm, Dini also held onto the stone and pulled. Once the stone was out, Zenida pushed it aside and peeked through the opening. "I think we can make it. There's light up ahead. It shouldn't be too far... Dini?"

            The pink haired girl was leaning against the wall, breathing a little hard. A little blood had soaked through the bandage on her arm. "I'm okay..." Dini panted. "Let's go."

            Zenida let Dini crawl through the hole, and then followed.

            Reficul tossed the two collars up in the air, catching them as they came down again. He smiled, knowing that having the Warlords' daughters under mind control and fighting against their fathers was more damaging than any kind of wound.

            "Zenida, Dini," he said when he reached the hole. "I have something for-"

            The dungeon was empty. Reficul jumped down and glared at the removed stone. _Cunning little brats,_ he thought and snapped his fingers, summoning a small shadow beast. "Try to bring them back alive," Reficul ordered. The shadow hissed its reply and scurried through the hole.

            Softly and quickly the two girls through the dark tunnel. It was a bit crowded to the point where they had to hunch over a bit and use their hands to grope along the walls for balance. Occasionally Zenida looked back at Dini, worried about her from each time for she kept faltering farther behind. She paused and looked at her arm worried. She felt wetness and in the very dim like made out blood on her hand.

            "Dini... How are you holding up?" she asked quietly and reached for the hood of her shirt. She tugged on it until it was ripped off and tore it into strips.

            "I'm okay... just tired..." she said in a whisper, leaning heavily against her friend and let her pale blue eyes close as she dropped to her knees.

            "Dini!" The other girl knelt down next to her, looking at her worried and wrapped the stripes of cloth around her arm tightly. She needed to get to a doctor and fast. Carefully she shifted the injured arm around her shoulders to keep it elevated and helped her to stand on her feet.  "Just lean on me. Look we're almost there," she pointed out, trying to keep calm herself.

            Following several yards away the shadow beast was sniffing the air, trying to locate the girls. Then he caught the scent of fresh blood and growled softly. It followed the trail, knowing the girls couldn't be that far ahead at him.

            Zenida crawled along the floor, being careful to hold on to Dini and not her friend land on the ground. Almost there, she thought.

            Something growled behind her. Zenida swallowed hard and tried her best to move faster. She was almost out of the tunnel, the light a blessing to her eyes. She was halfway out when something grabbed Dini, yanking her off Zenida's back.

            "NO!" Zenida quickly turned and grabbed Dini's hands, pulling her friend out of the tunnel. The shadow beast pulled again, harder this time, which started pulling Zenida into the tunnel. "I won't let you have her!" Zenida shouted and pulled again, fear rising that this tug of war would rip Dini in half. "Let go!"  The demon released Dini's legs; Zenida flew backwards and Dini landed on top of her.

            The end of the tunnel did indeed have a lot of light but that was because it opened up to the outside where it was a very long drop into who knew what. Dini was already passed out but was looking paler than usual. The older girl held onto her tightly and desperately wished one of their fathers was here. The creature before them didn't look very nice.

            The demon growled in a low voice, seeing the end of the tunnel but darned not go to where the light reached. These two were trapped and they had very little options. Reaching out with a clawed limp it struck out and once more grabbed the younger girl's ankle and pulled hard.

            Zenida kept holding back, kicking at the thing's hand with her own foot but it wasn't doing much good. ~Oh Buddha, please give me the strength to fight this thing off!~ she prayed, still yelling at the demon and kicking at it.

            Anubis and Dais reached the dungeon, finding the cell where the girls had been imprisoned. Dais jumped down into the hole. "They're not here," he said, then he saw the stone and the hole. Peeking through, Dais saw the light and the shadow creature blocking the exit. Zenida screamed.

            Dais jumped out of the cell. "They're outside! There's a shadow demon after them!"  Anubis threw the spiked end of his kamagiri into the wall. A large hole soon appeared. Both Warlords ran through and outside above their daughters.

            "Zenida!" Anubis shouted as they jumped down.

            The shadow demon immediately released Dini and scurried backwards down the tunnel. Anubis helped Zenida moved Dini away from the hole. Dais took the scythes from his back and sent them down the tunnel. An agonized shriek followed.

            The scythes returned; Dais pulled off his helmet and took his daughter into his arms. "Dini?" he said. "Dini!"

            She didn't say anything but slowly her pale eyes opened to mere slits and smiled. "Hi dad... knew you'd come..." she said weakly and closed her eyes, going limp in his arms once more.

            "Daddy!" Zenida hugged her father tightly, so glad he was here. "Dad Dini needs to get to a doctor. I tried to stop the bleeding but... but..." She looked ready to cry as she pointed out the heavily soaked bandage on her arm.

            "Shh it's alright now, we're going to get you both out of here," Anubis said softly as he gently rocked her in his arms, stroking her hair and assured her that everything was going to be alright. He watched as Dais held his daughter tightly to his chest, unable to read the emotions on his face but cleared his throat to get his attention. "Let's go now. Once the girls are safe we'll come back and help Cale and Sekhmet."

            "Remind me to kill Reficul slowly and painfully," Cale said as he quickly moved from Lupia's impending kick.

            "Take a number," Sekhmet growled as he blocked Naomi's punch.

            _Cale! Sekhmet!_ Anubis' voice rang in their heads. _We found Dini and Zenida!_

            _Are they all right?_ Cale asked.

            _Zenida is fine,_ said Anubis. _Dini's not too good, though. We're heading to the caves located to the northeast._

            _As soon as we get our girls back to normal, we'll meet you there,_ Sekhmet said.

            _Good luck. _ Anubis closed the link.

            "We'll need it," said Cale.

            Sekhmet looked at Naomi. "I didn't want to use this on you," he said, "but I guess I don't have a choice." Raising his hand up, Sekhmet began to chant softly.

            The young girl didn't say anything but as she moved to strike at him again something about her felt different. She couldn't move and her eyes widen in mixed emotions they were barely readable in her eyes. The collar began to glow an eerie light as it tried to fight off this spell working on her.

            Lupia was taken back and actually stopped her assaults, wondering what was happening to Naomi yet her body was still tense as she was still prepared to fight.

            Cale, seeing the opportunity, grabbed his sword from his back and swung at Lupia's throat. She stepped back, eyes wide and placed her hands near the collar. The jewel shattered and the metal band fell from Lupia's neck, dissolving as it hit the ground. Lupia's eyes closed, and her father caught her as she fell.

            "Lupia," Cale whispered as he hugged his daughter. He looked at Sekhmet and Naomi.

            "Naomi," Sekhmet called out to her gently. "Remove the collar from your neck."

            Naomi reached her hands up and gripped the collar, pulling it. The jewel glowed brightly, as if trying to stop her from removing it.

            It should work, Sekhmet thought. She may be one-quarter but she should still have enough strength like me.

            Finally the band snapped and the jewel shattered. Naomi fell forwards and Sekhmet caught her. "Daddy..." she said faintly.

            He smiled and held her close, glad she was all right and lifted her in his arms and looked over at Cale. Both their girls were safe... for now but Reficul would die a horrible and painful death when the time came.  "Let's go now before anything else happens," he said simply.  The other Warlord nodded and together they quickly headed to an area that so far only the four of them knew about. Silently from the darkness a pair of gleaming red eyes watched and growled. Soon he would get them, very soon.

            Anubis and Dais were on full alert for any strange noises as the girls rested.  That's why when they heard footsteps just outside they picked up their weapons, ready to fight. They relaxed though when it was only their missing comrades. Both girls were out cold in their arms but any sign of the collars were gone.

            "Are they all right?" Zenida asked.

            "They just need their rest," said Cale. "How's Dini?"

            "She lost some blood," Dais said and cleared his throat. "She'll make it, though."

            Sekhmet and Cale placed their daughters gently on the ground. Knowing that they would have to wait until the girls woke up to try and leave the Dynasty, the Warlords decided to rest a little as well. Anubis had volunteered to take watch and then alternate with the others. Sekhmet's turn had just started when the girls woke up.

            "My head," Lupia groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "How did we get here?"

            "Long story, sweetheart," Cale said, putting his arm around her.

            Slowly she leaned into him, rubbing her temple tiredly.  Zenida slowly sat up, looking at her father yet said nothing as she leaned against his chest. Anubis held her close, stroking her hair with an armored hand and wished they was something he could do t help her. Naomi sat up and Helped Dini.

            "Dini... how do you feel?" Dais asked softly, moving closer to her side and brushed some of her bangs from her face.

            "Weak... wish we were home..." she answered in a low voice and reflexively now covered the bandages on her arm. Dais gently kissed her forehead and promised they would all return home soon.

            "Dad... what happened?" Naomi asked as she looked at him. "Whatever you said... I can't really explain it..." she said as she narrowed her eyes. "What did you do to me?"

            "Something I wish I didn't have to use," her father answered. "Because I know what it's like."

            "Is there anything else I should know?"

            "I'm only half human."

            Naomi felt her jaw drop as she stared at her father. The other girls looked at Sekhmet with wide eyes.

            "Sekhmet," Cale spoke up, "I don't think that this is a good time to-"

            "They deserve to know the truth," Sekhmet turned back to his daughter. "I'm only half-human, Naomi, and you're three-quarters human."

            "Unless there's something Mom hasn't told us," she forced a laugh.

            "No, she's human," said Sekhmet. "I would be able to tell if she wasn't."

            Naomi covered her face with her hands, then ran them through her hair, pushing the green strands away from her face, "Why didn't you ever tell me?!" she yelled at her father. "What's the other half of you?! What's the quarter of me?!"

            "Nagashin," Sekhmet answered.

            "The reptile people?" Dini asked

            "But those are just myths," said Zenida. "The last one vanished over four hundred years ago."

            "That was my mother who vanished," said Sekhmet, "after she abandoned me." He walked to the entrance of the cave, taking watch.

            "Wait a minute! I have every reason to know why you never told me until now!" she continued to yell, getting quite fed up with all these secrets and struggled to get to her feet when a armored hand reached out and lightly took a hold of her wrist.

            "I know how you must feel right now but now is not the place nor the time to have an argument about it."

            Naomi sighed and leaned against the cave wall.

            "Still hasn't forgiven her." Dais said quietly.

            "Who?" Naomi asked.

            The three Warlords looked at each other. "Your grandmother, Naomi," said Anubis. "Sekhmet's mother. We all grew up together in the same village. Just after your father's seventh birthday, his mother left him in our village. Our three families took care of him, but…"

            "He never forgave her for leaving him like that," Cale said quietly and nodded to her. "We can continue talking about this later. Get some rest so we can all get home."  She just nodded and sighed, closing her eyes. She leaned against Cale though and was soon sleeping like the others.

            Sekhmet had heard everything yet chose to remain quiet about it. After all these years he barely remembered his mother, the way she looked, how she act how she felt... why did she just leave him like that? Why didn't she take him? He shut his eyes tightly as he forced himself to push the questions aside for now. He had more important things to worry about.

            ~I have a family and I will not let anything happen to them,~ he thought to himself. ~I swear this on my life.~

            Angry would be an understatement for describing the feeling that ran through Reficul. He was utterly livid. The dark man walked down through the long corridor of one of the foreboding areas of the dungeon. The atmosphere this place gave would cause anyone to shrink back, but Reficul could care less. He needed to hit the Warlords hard, and decided to start with Sekhmet. 

            In the worse way possible.

            He finally came to a stop as a large, metal door that hadn't been opened in centuries with no visible signs of a handle and a small window that could be pulled back.  Reficul smiled as he opened it then shut it and waved his hand while saying a strange word.  Power glow along the edge of the door as it creaked open on heavy, rusty hinges and let him in before closing right behind him. The room was just like the one the girls were in with no opening in the ceiling though.  In one corner was a pile of straw and sitting on that pile was a thin figure wearing an old, tattered robe that looked in utter ruins. Narrow eyes looked up at him and a worn hiss was heard in the darkness of the room.

            "Oh come now I thought you would be happy to see at least me after all this time," he said in mock hurt and grinned as he stepped closer, ignoring the sounds of the figure keeping away from him.  "I have a mission for you.  How would you like to see someone you haven't seen for years once more?"

            The narrowed eyes widened as they stared up at him. Within the golden brown depths, Reficul saw surprised happiness mixed with a little hope.

            "Yes," he said with a dark grin, "he's here. You should never have hidden him from me, my dear. I do believe that you will be happy, for another generation is here as well. I hope that you are proud of your son."

            He watched as the figure slowly rose up, teetering on slightly unstable legs. "My son, Reficul. He's mine alone."

            "It takes two people to create another," Reficul said. "Don't forget that."

            Once the girls were rested the Warlords moved out from the cave, the girls more or less rested and looked for the place they opened the portal. Dini held onto her dad as he carried her, feeling a bit better but still looked a bit pale. The girls made sure to stay close so no one could be taken. Hopefully.

            "How much further?" Cale asked Anubis.

            "I'd say just over this hill and we'll be there," he explained. It had taken a lot to create a portal and they could create another one but it saved a lot of energy to just use the old one. Not to mention hopefully Reficul wouldn't notice the small level.

            "Let's go," said Cale. They descended the hill, but Sekhmet and Naomi stopped midway.

            Zenida turned her head and looked at them. "What's wrong?"

            The others also turned around. Someone wearing a cloak was walking along the path they had taken, and stopped about twenty feet away.

            "Who's that?" Lupia swallowed hard.

            "I don't know," said Naomi. _And somehow I do…_

            "It can't be…" Sekhmet whispered and slowly turned around.

            The figure pulled back the hood, revealing a woman's face with dark green hair and golden brown eyes, and strange markings across her forehead leading down the sides of her face and neck. She walked closer and stood just a few yards away. Then she spoke in a calm voice, "Sekhmet."

            All Sekhmet could do was stare at her. It had been so long but he felt the memories flood back into his mind. "Mother…"

~End of Chapter Five~


	6. Chapter Six

Destiny (Ronin/Witchblade Crossover)  
By: Yin-Yang & JanimeLee  
  
~Chapter Six~

            "Mother??"  That was the question on everyone's mind as they watched Sekhmet and the woman seem to be having a kind of staring contest where neither said or did anything.  Naomi wasn't sure what to say herself and stood a bit off to the side as if unsure whether or not she should be there right now.

            The woman turned her eyes to Naomi and smiled warmly at her. "He would use your children to get you here," she said. "That's how I became a prisoner here, Sekhmet. That's why I left you in the Mortal World. I didn't want you to become like me. I loved you too much."

            "You could have said something," he said tensely yet in a quiet voice. "All these years I kept wondering what I did to make you leave me and Reficul had you captive the entire time."

            Anubis reached out to touch his arm only briefly after nodding to the older woman. "We better continue this at home. I don't like the idea of him sending anymore demons after us when we're in the open like this." That and Dini needed to see a doctor and fast.

            Sekhmet didn't look pleased but he sighed deeply and nodded his head. "Fine. Are you going to come with us... mother?" he asked in a low voice, having not used that word in a long time without really meaning it.

            "I would, but I cannot."

            "Why?"

            "I am bound to the land here, " she said. "As is the law of all Nagashin-'Forever bound to the land on which honored your blood.' When I gave birth to you here, that is how we became tied to this land. But being half human, that is how you managed to escape. And with the help of your friends."

            Sekhmet grimaced at the memory of when the four Warlords left the Dynasty. Was the pain he had felt actually the loss and separation from the Dynasty?

            Naomi felt sorry now for her, not being able to leave this place just because of the blood in her veins? "That's not fair," she thought out loud.

            "Nothing even is, child," the woman spoke up and their eyes meet for a moment.

            Dais looked at his daughter and held her tightly. "We have to go now. We have to come back anyways and have a score to settle with Reficul once and for all." The others silently agreed and knew their wives would be worried about them.

            "Take Naomi with you," Sekhmet said.

            "Dad," Naomi looked at him.

            "I have to stay."

            "Then I'm staying too."

            "No," Sekhmet turned to his daughter. "This is too dangerous for you, Naomi. You're in this deep enough as it is." He walked beside his mother.

            "Like hell!" Naomi ran to them. "She's your mother, which makes her my grandmother. I am not leaving either of you!"

            "And we're not leaving you," said Dini.

            Zenida slowly made her way to her friend and took her arm.  "Naomi… I know how you feel but think about your mother.  You should go just to show her that you're all right.  Please?" she softly begged her.

            The slightly older girl look upset but sighed deeply and reluctantly nodded her head.  "Fine.  But I'm coming back no matter what anyone says."

            _That's what you think,_ Sekhmet thought to himself. _Don't let them come back here,_ he sent to the other Warlords.

            "All right," said Cale. "Let's go, girls."

            "Dad…" Naomi hugged her father tightly. She turned to her grandmother. "I do want to know you."

            "And I would like to know you," the Nagashin woman said. "Later. When this is over."

            "Yes," said Sekhmet. "Naomi, tell your mother… I said burnt pancakes."

            "Burnt pancakes?" his daughter raised an eyebrow.

            "A little joke," Sekhmet said. "Be careful. All of you."

            "Same to you," Anubis nodded to the both of them and stepped back a bit. Holding the girls close they concentrated on creating another bridge back to the Mortal World but it would be a bit difficult. Still they managed to transport all of them back to four anxious women who were awaiting their arrival.  
  


            At a large studio the four ladies were anxiously awaiting the return of their husbands and daughters. So they were caught off guard when a light appeared in the middle of the room. As it died down it revealed three men in armor and four teenage girls. Immediately the women went to their family and fussed over them worriedly. Megumi was so worried once she saw how pale Dini looked and hovered nearby as Dais gently laid her down on the couch. Lupia was being smothered by both her parents and complained that the horns on the dark armor were very sharp and didn't want to be stabbed by them. Delia was trying very hard not to cry as she kept thanking Buddha for bring her family back to her.

            Naomi hugged her mother tightly, feeling it being returned to her and told her the message. "Mom... what's the story behind burnt pancakes?"

            Abigail started to laugh. "Your father tried to make me breakfast the morning after I found out I was pregnant with you. He burned the pancakes till they were nothing but char, and set off both smoke detectors."

            "Good thing you took over the cooking," Naomi grinned.

            "Where is he?" her mother asked. Abigail grew worried when Naomi turned her head away. "Naomi… where is your father?"

            "He stayed in the Dynasty," Cale told her now in sub-armor along with the other two Warlords.

            "Mom," Naomi looked at her. "There are some things you need to know about Dad and me. We're not completely human."

            "I know;  Nagashin."

            Naomi blinked. "You knew?"

            "Sekhmet cut himself once and I analyzed his blood at the lab at work," Abigail began. "It registered human and reptilian." She walked over to the window, staring out at the gathering rain clouds. "When I showed him the results, he told me what he was. And that he was a lot older than he looked, but he never told me about the Dynasty or the Armors."

            "Why am I always the last to know about this?" she asked to no one in particular and rubbed the heels of her hands over his eyes before running them through her hair. "Well we both found out that there's someone else alive with the same bloodline. His mother."

            She turned to look at her, as if asking if it was true. "But... he said that she left him when he was a child..."

            "We all saw her. Reficul had her hostage the entire time but we don't know why. Yet," Anubis softly spoke up. Everyone was quiet for a minute before the pink-haired girl groaned softly.

            "Can we please eat? I'm hungry to eat those tofu bars," she sighed and smiled some.

            "Leave that to me," Megumi answered as she went to the kitchen and set a tray filled with sweet tea and some cutlets she had. Setting it down Dini went straight for the cold cuts, almost making a mess but her color was returning.

            Abigail took a sip and looked at the other men. "Did Sekhmet say when he was coming back?"

            Dais shook his head slowly. "No but the next time we're going back we're bringing him back. We still have a score to settle with that jerk."

            "We all do," said Lupia.

            "No," said Cale. "You're staying here."

            Lupia turned to him. "But Dad-"

            "Lupia," said Anubis. "He's right."

            "Listen to them," said Delia. "What can you girls do?"

            "More than you can think we can, Mom," said Zenida.

            "My father and my grandmother are in the Dynasty," Naomi said. "I'm going back and helping them no matter what. I don't care about Reficul or anything else! I want Dad back home and I want my grandmother to come with us!"

            They looked ready to argue with her but Abigail silently shook her head. Now was not the time to argue about this but she did want the rest of her family back. "I think we should take a rest for now. It has been a long day and we can think calmer after some rest." The others agreed and were soon formed a sleeping arrangement. Each family took one of the rooms and soon they were all silently resting but once the Warlords woke up they would have to head back to the Dynasty and help Sekhmet out.

            Lupia slowly opened her eyes and looked at her parents who were still sleeping. She let her eyes focus on the bracelet her father still wore and with the utmost care touched it. Sensing her the wolf jumped to her wrist and tighten to where it fit her wrist comfortly. Easing off the bed she walked out of the room only to bump into her friends.

            "We know where you're doing, Nightwolf. And we're not letting you go out alone," Dini softly spoke up and showed her arm to reveal the spider on her wrist.

            "You know... we may get grounded for this," Zenida softly spoke up, lightly tracing the ogre on her own bracelet.

            "Hey, you guys don't have to go," Naomi spoke up.

            "Yeah right. And how would you get there?" Dini smiled and took a deep breath. "Let's do this. Um... how do these work again?"  She shook her wrist as her friends sweat dropped a bit at her actions.

            "Maybe if we imagine going to the Dynasty," Zenida suggested. She took hold of Naomi's arm. "Just to be safe."

            The three girls held their bracelets close to each other and all four shut their eyes, picturing the golden landscape of the Dynasty with their mind's eye.

            "Look!" said Dini.

            A Gate appeared in the wall beside the window and opened.

            "Let's go!" said Naomi, and all four ran through.  
  


            Abigail woke from a dream where Sekhmet and Naomi were on a bridge above jagged rocks. The bridge vanished and both her husband and daughter fell, only to be caught by a strange person and brought up to safety.

            _I think a long vacation is in order for everyone,_ she thought, turning to her other side--only to find it vacant. "Naomi?" she whispered and jumped from the bed.  "NAOMI!"

            Her shout woke everyone else and they gathered into the living room.

            "They took our bracelets," said Anubis

            The gate closed behind the girls. "Well, "said Lupia, "Here we are again."

            "Dad, where are you?" whispered Naomi.  She didn't want to start calling out loud for him; that would only bring attention to the four girls and right now they wanted to stay out of sight as much as possible.

            "So…" Dini shifted a little. "What do we do?"

            "Why don't we head back to the cave we were staying in," Zenida suggested.  "Maybe Sekhmet and his mother are there.  They might be waiting for our fathers to arrive."

            "Yeah," Naomi said. _Boy, is he gonna flip when he sees us._

            "I can only imagine what mom is going to do right now when they find out we're gone," Lupia said as they headed to the cave. Her mother would no doubt be yelling at her dad to bring them back. She sighed and rubbed at the wolf bracelet.

            "Well they must understand this is our fight," Zenida spoke up, shaking soft light violet strands from her face. "Family sticks together."

            The others just nodded silently. They arrived at the cave where they had been earlier.  Dini didn't once complain about her wound and didn't notice as a thin veil of silk began to wrap around it. She peered in and asked, "Anyone home?"

            "Dini?" Sekhmet's voice asked then he walked to the entrance, eyes in shock as he looked at the four girls and saw the bracelets. "You didn't."

            "We did," said Zenida.

            "Oh gods," the Warlord groaned. "Naomi, your mother will have a coronary when she finds out." He looked at the other girls. "And so will your parents."

            "Hey, you know us," Lupia said. "When do we ever listen?"

            "Children will be children," Sekhmet's mother walked outside. "And apparently you inherited the most traits from your fathers."

            "Uh, thank you," said Dini. "I think…um…"

            "My name is Ineisha."

            "Grandmother," Naomi spoke. "How were you imprisoned here?"

            "Naomi," said Sekhmet. "Now is not the time for that."

            "I am getting very tired of hearing that; for once I want to know what's going on. I'm tired of being the last." It wasn't the words that seemed to make nearly everyone looked at her in surprise but the way she said it. The girls were so used to hearing her demand something or yell about it but here she was, calm, cool and looking at them with clear dark eyes. There never showed a true color but now they looked to be almost a muddy brown.

            Ineisha placed her hand on Sekhmet's shoulder and nodded to the girls to enter the cave just in case Reficul had anyone watching for them. Once they made themselves as comfortable as they could she began her tale.

            "Reficul... knew about the bracelets long before any of us did. You see the Armor of Venom has been in my family for generations and even we don't know how they came into existence. There are so many legends and myths we don't know which it true and which is false. The others also had been in the care of other families but somewhere down the line the bloodline died out and passed down to different families. When I was with your father, my son, I knew that my ancestral home was not safe so I moved to the village where you're fathers were living with their families. For the years afterwards I was safe, believing that Reficul wouldn't find us but he did... I didn't want to risk my only child and the armor… so I abandoned both in hopes that he would come after me. It worked but when I refused to tell him where they were, he imprisoned me in the dungeon."

            "So dad was raised with their dads... and the bracelets chose them..." Naomi softly said to no one in particular.

            "The bracelets are aware of their own existence," said Ineisha. "They don't allow to be controlled. Assist the wearer they will, but if they are used too much and too often, the bracelets will begin to take control of the wearer."

            "How is that possible?" Zenida asked.

            "That knowledge was lost long before I was born.  It is rare if you hear a small mentioning about the bracelets, especially in this day and age."

            "Too weird," Dini spoke up and just now noticed the silk wrapped around her arm but she didn't remove it. "So now what?"

            "I still think this was not a very good idea," Sekhmet spoke up. "None of you are used to fighting like we have and I don't like the idea of seeing any of you getting hurt."

            "But like we said this is our fight too. Reficul deserves to pay for the pain he caused us. Just one question... how do we call on the armors?" Zenida asked.

            "You're not calling anything," said Sekhmet, "except to open the Gate to go back home."

            Ineisha put her hand on her son's arm, looking at the cave entrance with a terrified look.  "He's coming," she whispered. "And he's not alone."

            "Shadow beasts," said Sekhmet. "Let's move."

            Reficul was out of patience.  Then again, he hardly had any to begin with.  He yawned and scratched the back of his neck, shifting a little in the saddle, which was securely fastened to the blue-gray horse underneath.

            _You shouldn't have hidden him from me, Ineisha,_ Reficul thought. _Time only makes wounds twice as painful--and spiritual ones are a lot more damaging._

            One of the shadow beasts ran up to him and growled something. Then it scuttled off to the rest of the pack. "Excellent. Remember now do what you can but get the bracelets. Let's go." The beasts lunged out before him, seeking out the powerful auras of the bracelets and the wearers.

            "Perfect. I can't wait to get my hands on him for using me like a puppet," Naomi stood up, pounding her fist in an open hand.

            "Fight later, lets put some distance between us," Lupia said as she grabbed her arm and they made their way out. Sekhmet led them through the area, occasionally looking back as he kept the sub-armor on. It didn't protect as much as the full armor but it didn't give out as strong an aura.

            "Where are we gonna hide?" Dini asked softly, trying to keep up.

            "This way." Sekhmet jumped down into a lower passageway, and then helped the girls and his mother down into it.

            The six ran down the tunnel and out into the open, which proved to be a mistake.  Several shadow beasts jumped on top of Sekhmet, knocking him to the ground.

            "DAD!" Naomi tried running to her father, but her friends and Ineisha grabbed her, holding her back.

            Sekhmet made the sub-armor leave and quickly pulled off his bracelet, throwing it to his daughter.  Naomi reached out her hands and caught it.  The cobra sprung to life and wrapped itself around her left wrist.

            "Raise them high!" Sekhmet shouted to them as the shadow beasts began to melt into the ground, taking Sekhmet with them. "Think of joining your animal companion, and becoming greater than you are now!" Then he and the shadow beasts vanished.

            "Daddy…" Naomi whispered and tears rolled down her cheeks.

            Ineisha hugged her granddaughter. "He'll be all right."

            "How can you be so sure?" Naomi looked at her grandmother.

            "Reficul's ego is so great; he would not even dare harm Sekhmet in any way."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Let's do what he said. Maybe... we can get him back." Slowly Lupia raised her bracelet to the air and soon the others followed the same suit. As they closed their eyes they each began to imagine joining with the animals. One by one the bracelets began to glow, enveloping them in a bright light that forced Ineisha to look away. When it died it reveal the girls to be wearing the sub-armors that once their fathers wore.

            Dini looked at herself with awe, finding it so hard to believe how light it felt. "Very, very weird..."

            Naomi looked at her hands and watched as they tightened.  She swore to herself to get both her family members out of this place and nodded to the girls,  "Let's do this."

            Reficul paced his room angrily, growling to himself as he thought what to do to them. Well he needed the bracelets and with the one of the girls' fathers in his grasp he was sure he could get at least one of them. He stopped as the doors opened and the shadow beasts carried/dragged in his newest captive. He smirked evilly. "Sekhmet... a pleasure to have you in my humble home." He mocked bowed to the captive Warlord.

             Sekhmet glared at Reficul. "You should never have showed your face around us again."

            "Of all people talking about faces," Reficul smirked. "That was your mistake to leave and not make certain that I was dead. I always could put on an act. So could your mother. That reminds me, how was your brief quality time with Ineisha?"

            "Nothing would make me happier than ripping your black twisted heart out and stomping on it after what she said you did to her!" Sekhmet hissed.

            "That depends on what she told you."

            "You left her rotting in a dungeon."

            Reficul chuckled evilly. "Did more than that, and there were times when she was willing."

            Sekhmet blinked at his words. _No…it can't be…_

            "What can I say, my boy," Reficul shrugged. "You are."

            "I'll kill you!!!" he hissed angrily, lunging at him only to cry out in pain and slumped to the ground. One of the shadow beasts raked its claws across his back and let him drop as he hit his head on the floor.

            "Strong willed and stubborn. Take him to the dungeon where his mother was kept and guard it. I don't accept failures." His eyes glowed briefly and the beasts grunted in response, picking up the now wounded man and let for the lower levels. He smirked and went to a room where the viewing screens were held. Typing in a new command they now showed different areas of the Dynasty and showed the girls, in sub-armor and Ineisha walking through the woods known as Forest of Sorrows.

            "Do be careful, my dear," Reficul said. "Family is precious. Watch where the girls walk, especially our little princess."

            Sekhmet lay on his stomach in the dungeon, not bothering to move from the spot where the shadow beasts had thrown him. His back still stung from the gashes, but Sekhmet wasn't too worried about them. He healed a lot faster than normal people.

            _Normal…?_ Sekhmet thought miserably. _Am I normal? Is Naomi normal? Her heritage from Abigail will save her. Mine will condemn her._

            Reficul had taken away too much from Sekhmet. His life, his freedom.

            But he would make certain that Reficul would not take away his daughter. Sekhmet would kill him with his bare hands if he tried to harm her.

            Even if Reficul was his father.

            Ineisha led the girls through the forest. "Be careful," she said. "Even the plants are dangerous."

            A large bug, the size of a sparrow flew by them. A purple colored vine shot out and grabbed it, pulling the helpless insect to a green pod-like center with clear liquid in the middle. Large leaves closed around the bug and the vine shook as it digested its meal.

            "We get the picture," said Dini, slightly gaping at the deadly plant.

            "I'll never look at daddy's garden the same way again," Zenida said as she moved away from them.

            Naomi and Lupia said nothing as they headed through. This place was so dangerous they just wanted to get out and get Sekhmet back. The plants seemed to watch them with beady eyes and vines snapping the air around them. Some even had teeth! The place was too creepy but now they knew why it was called Sorrows.

            Ineisha stopped suddenly, causing the four girls to almost bump into her. Several vine-like plants swayed in front of their path, as if daring them to advance further.

            "Oh great," Naomi muttered.

            Ineisha walked closer. Before the girls could protest, Ineisha touched one of the vines and spoke in a language none of them had ever heard before.  The vines seemed to listen; they weaved together and then stretched out over a large canyon.

            "It's all right," Ineisha told them. "They will help us."

            "Naomi," said Lupia, "your grandma has got to teach us how to do that."

            "You're telling me," she whispered to her and followed her through. So far there was no danger coming to them until Zenida stopped and looked at an innocent looking plant.  It looked almost like a rose only it was soft pink with the tips in dark blue.  She knew better than to touch it and stood up to continue with her friends but the plant seemed to have other ideas.  A thorny vine lashed out and wrapped around her before she had time to cry out but different vines reached out and pulled on her arms. If was like a giant game of tug-o-war.

            "Help!!" she cried out, trying to pull herself free as she dug her feet into the ground. Dini grabbed her hands and tried pulling as well, batting the thorny vines away as they tried to tie her up as well.

            Lupia and Naomi went to the weird rose plant but the thing tried to take a bite out of them. Still the girls were determined to pull the thing out by its roots just to save their friend.  Ineisha tried to talk with the plant but it hissed and just pulled harder.

            "Let her go!" Naomi shouted and swung at the vine. Her hand didn't even touch it, but the vine immediately released Zenida and shrank back in fear.

            _It knows,_ Ineisha thought as she healed the puncture marks on Zenida's arms.

            "Wow, Naomi," Dini said. "Guess it knows who the boss is."

            "I guess so," the green-haired girl replied. "Why wouldn't it listen to you?" Naomi asked her grandmother.

            "Not all the plants here will listen," Ineisha replied. "I am the last pureblood Nagashin. My people were able to speak with all of nature. Nature believes the Nagashin are gone forever. My presence is doubted here, even though I can speak to them."

            "Well it sure was scared of me," Naomi said as she looked around carefully.  So far so good but they had to continue.  "Let's go."

            "You okay?" asked her friend, worry written in her pale blue eyes.

            "Yes I'll be fine… but I now have a greater respect for plants," she weakly laughed if only it was her that found it funny.

            The girls continued their way through the forest, finally arriving at he other side of it and were now meet with a barren desert that was littered with bleached white bones of unimaginable sizes.

            "Desert of Death," the older woman softly spoke up, keeping her sight focused ahead and could barely make out the strong hold of Reficul in the distant.  "No one has ever crossed this desert successfully or alive for that matter."

            "Oh that's reassuring," Lupia snorted and glared at the golden grains.  "There's no way around?"

            "It would take too long even here in the Dynasty.  We must go forward."

            "Hey at least in sand we won't have to worry about man-eating plants."  The girls just looked at each other silently.  Or would they have to worry about something worse?  They began walking, something stopping as they heard the shift in the sand dunes in the dead silence and continued after a moment of rest.  But the dryness and the heat were beginning to wear them down still they pushed, especially Naomi as she was determined to get her father back.

            Reficul watched the five ladies cross the Desert of Death with much amusement. He waved his hand and the screen changed to the dungeon where Sekhmet was kept.

            "My poor, poor son," Reficul chuckled. "You would be standing at my side instead of fighting against me."

            The ex-Warlord slowly looked around, thinking that he was being watched but saw nothing. Sighing deeply he just sat where he was and let his thoughts wander. He had to get out of here but how...

            The girls were still walking, coming across no danger so far but maybe with the heat there was nothing wrong with that. But Lupia was becoming more and more irritable. She hated heat, she hated summer, she even hated spring! She drew a hand over her brow and wiped away sweat that just seemed be pouring down. Oddly enough the sub-armor was trying to keep her cool but still her attitude was so sour. She stayed in back of the small group, not wanting to bite anyone's head off and ran a  hand through the damp electric blue strands.

            "I would kill for a snow storm right now.  Or maybe a giant Icee," she murmurs to herself and imagine that she was with her parents in the mountains that used to do when she was younger every couple of summers.

            The moment after the cooling thought entered her mind, the temperature suddenly dropped and then snow began to fall.

            "What the…" Dini gaped at the descending flakes.

            Zenida held out her hand. "Snow…?"

            "How does it snow in the middle of a desert?" Naomi looked at the cloudy sky above.

            Ineisha turned around and looked at Lupia. "There's only one way. Lupia, you thought about snow, didn't you?"

            "Yeah, I did," Lupia said.

            "How?" asked Dini.

            "Her armor," Ineisha said. "Each of the four armors is tied to the four seasons. Ogre to Spring, Illusion to Summer, Venom to Autumn, Darkness to Winter."

            "But we weren't born in those seasons," said Dini.

            "We're born in the season before," said Zenida.

            "Your fathers were born in the same season as the armor they wore," Ineisha explained. "A woman wears the armor of the season after the one she is born."

            "Why is that?" asked Lupia.

            "Don't you get it?" Naomi spoke. "Each season leads to the other, like a woman gives birth."

            The other girls let this silently register in their minds and they came to one conclusion. "Weird."  But the heat was gone and it made crossing the now cold desert much easier. Soon they crossed it all and were looking up at the dark structure of the castle. It looked like a cross of different structures over the past couple of centuries. Looking around the gate was shut tightly and there seemed to be no way in except for the windows that were maybe 30 feet about them.

            "Great. Anyone got any suggestions?" Lupia asked as she looked up, putting her hands on her hips.

            "Um I think I do." The young girl with the bright pink hair looked up at the wall and cautiously placed her hand on it. When nothing happened she gripped it hard, her fingers digging into the wall some but just a bit and began to scale it like she was a true spider! Her friends stared up at her in awe but no one said anything. She slipped a few times but soon she pulled herself into the window and waved down to them. "Catch!" Silken ropes of spider silk came down and the girls each grabbed on and began to climb up. Ineisha was riding with Naomi as they scaled the walls and Dini held on tightly to the other end.

            "Thanks, Dini," Zenida said when they were safe on the ledge.

            _One of you better go on a diet,_ Dini thought.

            Naomi looked at the closed window, placing her hands on the smoky glass. She tried to open it but no luck. "Any ideas?" Naomi looked at her grandmother.

            Ineisha touched the glass. "Well, maybe-"

            She didn't have the chance to finish her thought for the glass spun, catching all five and sending them down a twisted stone slide. They fell through a ceiling and landed on a red walking carpet on top of a hardwood floor.  When the girls regained their bearings, they looked around their surroundings.

            Reficul was sitting on some kind of throne. Sekhmet was on his knees next to him, his hands tied behind his back and the cord then tied around his neck. The look on his face was one of misery, betrayal, disgust, and fear. And when he looked at Naomi, his expression intensified.

            "Nice of you to join us ladies," Reficul said with a menacing grin. "I was beginning to worry that you would be late."

            "Let my father go," Naomi demanded, completely ignoring Reficul's words.

            "Let me think about that." He looked like he was actually considering that but then...  "No."

            "You lousy-"

            "Hey hold it!!" Lupia and Dini held onto their friend but were upset as well.

            "You'll never get away with this, Reficul," Zenida spoke up, hands clenched into tight fists. "Our fathers stopped you before and so can we. But this time permanently."

            "I don't think so." Reficul leaned forward. "You see, the reason I survived is that a member of my blood is alive. I'm practically immortal now because there are two living."

            "How is that possible?" asked Lupia.

            "It's an advantage." Reficul reached out and touched Sekhmet's arm. He jerked away from Reficul and stared at the floor. Reficul smiled at Sekhmet then turned his eyes to one specific person. "Am I right, Ineisha?"

            Naomi turned quickly to her grandmother. The Nagashin woman said nothing, only glared with hate filled eyes at Reficul. No… Naomi felt her stomach begin to churn as if she was ready to throw up.

            "Three generations are here in this room," Reficul rose to his feet, "Naomi, Sekhmet, Ineisha and me. You have to admit, my dear, that we did have some fun times."

            _Buddha,_ Zenida thought as her eyes widened.

            "Of all the men that existed then and now," Ineisha hissed. "I wish that any one of them had been his father--any one, but you!"

            "Oh my god…" Lupia whispered.

            Reficul was Sekhmet's father. And Naomi's grandfather.

~End of Chapter Six~


	7. Chapter Seven

Destiny (Ronin/Witchblade Crossover)  
By: Yin-Yang & JanimeLee  
  
~Chapter Seven~

            Of all the thoughts running through the girls' heads at that moment one seemed to stand out the most.  The fact that their enemy, the same one their fathers went against so many years ago in this place called the Dynasty was in fact related to one of them. Naomi didn't want to believe it but all things were pointing to him. How? Why? Ineisha continued to glare at him hatefully, thinking back to the fateful day when she was forced to leave her only child and the armor that had been in her family since Kami knew when in hopes that Reficul wouldn't find either one.

            "Are you sure about this?" a woman with midnight hair and dark blue eyes asks as she and two other women were standing on the bounder line that separated their village from the rest of the world. Her kimono beautiful done in dark colors with snowflakes and clouds.

            "It is the only way to keep them safe," Ineisha answered softly, her kimono elegantly done to resemble snake scales in neutral colors of dark greens and reds with hint of yellow.

            "We know but... please reconsider," another woman spoke up, her dark red braid handing down her back that complimented her own kimono covered with pictures of ogres and flowers in bloom. She reached over and took her hands in her own, green eyes dark with concern. "What should we tell your son when he asks about you? We can't tell him the truth..."

            "Tell him only that I loved him," Ineisha looked at her child asleep in her arms then turned her eyes to the three women. "That is the truth. He will be safe with your sons."

            "And he will be loved," the third woman with light hair promised, her dark wine-colored kimono had a strange weaving pattern on it;  it almost looked like a spider web. She took the sleeping boy from Ineisha. "His name?"

            The Nagashin paused for a moment. "Sekhmet," she said quietly. "My son's name is Sekhmet…" Ineisha reached out and stroked his hair, the same dark green as hers. _Goodbye, little one, _she thought. Ineisha stepped back, unable to take her eyes from her son, and returned to the Dynasty.

            Reficul was waiting for her. "Where are they?"

            "Where are what?" Ineisha looked at him with feigned innocence.

            "The armor," he said, walking towards her threateningly. "And my son."

            "He is my son," Ineisha hissed, "not yours."

            Reficul slapped her across her face so hard she stumbled a bit. He grabbed the front of her robe and shook her. "Where are they?" he bellowed in her ear.

            "Safe from you!" she yelled back.

            He threw her to the ground and summoned a shadow beast. "Take her away!" Reficul ordered and went to the throne room. His master would not be pleased with this sudden little insurrection incident.

            The demon was none to gentle as it practically dragged her to a large room bare except for a pile of hay in one corner and cold, stonewalls. He grunted as he threw her in and slammed the heavy door shut, bringing the bolt into place and stood guard. Inside Ineisha pulled herself up and tried to get the door to open but it proved futile, so she went to the corner and knelt there in the straw, thinking about her son and closed her eyes tightly against the tears.

            _It's for the best..._ she thought to herself sadly but it still broke her heart. She bowed her head some and softly cried, letting the tears fall and clutched at the soft fabric tightly in both hands. _Sekhmet… I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that._

            "Leaving him in the mortal realm was the last thing I wanted to do," Ineisha said, her eyes catching a quick glance of her son before returning her angry glare at Reficul. "I never had the chance to watch him grow up into the man he is now. It was a small sacrifice to pay to keep him from you."

            "And I bet it just tortured you when he returned and served my master," said Reficul. He looked at Sekhmet. "A little too painful when you left, Sekhmet? I'm sure that you wouldn't have survived without the other Warlords help breaking your blood bond to the Dynasty."

            _B__lood bond?_ That caused the gears in Naomi's mind to start turning. Then that meant maybe they was a way to get her grandmother out of here as well.

            "Wait a minute Master?" Lupia looked puzzled. "I thought you were behind all of this."

            Zenida suddenly felt a cold chill go up her spine and looked around the room. She suddenly felt this blackness seep into the room, making the temperature seem to drop but was making her sick. Could this be the Master he was talking about? But who could possess such a black soul/aura such as this?

            "No…" Ineisha whispered, terrified.

            Sekhmet paled. "Oh gods…" he swallowed hard, "it can't be…"

            A dark sinister laughter echoed throughout the room. Reficul smiled. "Master," he said and dropped to his knees. "My lord, Emperor Talpa."

            "Reficul," a deep echoing voice said, "My benevolent servant, still loyal after all this time. Ah, I see that you've brought your son back to his rightful home."

            "This is not my home!" Sekhmet yelled, raising his head up. "It never was!"

            "Hey wait a minute! What the heck is going on??" she was getting confused fast.

            "He's suppose to be dead..." the young girl of spring said in a hush tone.

            Reficul just laughed at the looks on their faces and for a moment his eyes glowed. "You can never stop evil. It will always exist in another form one way or another."

            "But that doesn't mean we can't kill you." Without another word Naomi charged at the man, fully indenting on breaking his neck as she cocked her fist back.

            Reficul sidestepped her attack and grabbed Naomi by the neck with both hands, choking his granddaughter as he raised her up, her feet dangling off the floor.

            "NO!" Sekhmet quickly rolled, knocking Reficul off his feet, which made him release Naomi.

            In turn, Naomi scrambled away, coughing as air returned to her lungs.

            Sekhmet tried to keep Reficul pinned down with his legs, which didn't work out as he had hoped. Reficul broke free and stood up.

            "Wrong move," Reficul made a sword of pure energy appear in his hand.

            "Reficul, wait," said Talpa. "Bring him along. There's something we must show him to help him understand who he is."

            "Yes," Reficul grabbed the rope around Sekhmet's neck, hauling him up.

            "No!" Ineisha cried out. "You mustn't! He's too young!"

            "Watch us!" With that they slowly began to faded away from view but the green haired girl wasn't about to be left out. She lunged forward again but this time grabbed a tight hold of her father's arm. On contact all four disappeared and the coldness/darkness of the room vanished as if it was never there.

            "NAOMI!!!"

            "We have to get her back! Dini turned to the older woman and meet her eyes. "You know where they went! How can we get there?!"

            "I can't take you there! It's too dangerous!"

            "We promised her we would be there for her and we're not about to let up on that promise. Please tell me!"

            "LET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!!" Naomi yelled at the top of her lungs, banging on the metal door with her fists but it did nothing except make her hands sore. With a growl she kicked at it and leaned against the wall. She was in a dark room completely bare and made of solid metal all around. It was similar to the room she and the others were kept in but no opening except for a bolted door. Closing her eyes tightly she reached out to her father's mind. ~Please let this work,~ she prayed.

            _Dad? Can you hear me?_

_            Naomi._

            She almost broke down into tears when he responded. _Are you okay? Where are you?_

            _I'm all right, he answered. Listen to me, don't try to contact me this way for a while._

_            WHAY!? Dad! What about—_

_            Please, Naomi. Remember that I love you. And I love your mother, too._

            The connection was broken.

            "Daddy," Naomi whispered.  
  


            Reficul waved his hand in front of a large crystal in the center of the room. It began to glow and soon the room turned into a vast meadow. "It's not real, Sekhmet," Reficul said. "At one time it was, though."

            "A memory crystal," Sekhmet said quietly. He was about to say something else, when a child ran by. Sekhmet blinked at the younger version of his mother. "What is this for?"

            "An old memory of your mother..." He spoke in a odd tone, was it love? She looked so happy and carefree, jumping at a blade of grass and opened her hands to reveal a grasshopper. She watched as it hopped from her hands and followed it. "I loved your mother the moment I laid eyes on her. She was the most beautiful woman I had even seen, so carefree and innocent..." the image waved and it showed Ineisha older, about the same age of the girls if a bit older but there was also a man, just like Reficul only he didn't have the white streak and his eyes were a warm brown instead of red. he looked... normal.  
"I loved her so much... but something happened later on."

            Sekhmet watched as strange creatures began running across the field. He recognized them as orcs. They began attacking the Nagashin unmercifully. Reficul grabbed Ineisha's hand and the two sprinted across the field, orcs closing on the couple fast. Suddenly, Reficul gathered Ineisha in his arms and jumped down off a cliff. The orcs stopped at the edge and watched them fall. The creatures turned away, not noticing that Reficul and Ineisha had survived and were now safe on another ledge.

            "we returned many hours later," said Reficul. "And what we found wasn't much."

            Sekhmet blinked at the mangled bodies of the Nagashin. The look on Ineisha's face was heartbreaking.

            The same could also be said for Reficul as they walked through the ruined village, not letting her hand go once but tighten his grip. There was nothing they could do for them except to give them a proper burial. It took well into night and some into the early morning but they were done. The man held the young woman tightly with their few belongings at their feet, promising her that he would never let anything happen to her as long as his heart still beat.

            "We left the village... there was nothing more that we could do and made a home of our own. Life was going so well afterwards and we were expecting you, a miracle in our lives but..." he trailed off for a moment and sighed deeply, closing her hand into a tight fist. The image change to show him once again but standing before a dark shadow.

            "A stranger came and offered me power and wealth to provide for your mother and protect her. I knew there was a catch but Ineisha deserved so much more... I agreed on the grounds that she and our child would never be harmed. it promised and I unknowingly sold my soul to it. Your mother saw the difference and for a while, I convinced her nothing was wrong. But when you were born the shadow came back and said it was time for me serve him. His first order, steal your mother's bracelet." the image changed and it showed Ineisha, few months pregnant with Sekhmet and wearing the snake bracelet on her left wrist. "I just thought it was just that, a bracelet and never bother to ask about it. It brought too much pain for her..."

            "Then what happened?" Sekhmet asked.

            "She ran off. Had you in secret, and when you were old enough she left you and the bracelet with the other Warlord families." Reficul walked away from the crystal as the image faded away and the room was nothing more but an empty square. "Do you understand now?" he asked, turning to his son.

            "Everything I did was for your mother and you."

            "Did that include leaving my mother inside a dungeon for more than four hundred years?" Sekhmet narrowed his eyes. "Never telling me the truth? Taking control of your granddaughter's mind to fight me?"

            He was silent, looking down before looking up at him again. his eyes... they looked dark, more brown then red and wet. "I swore I would protect her and I would never kill her. I couldn't kill any of you but sometimes... I have no control over my actions." He closed his eyes tightly, a dark form appearing behind him with gleaming red eyes and seemed to smirk evilly at the bound man.

            "So... this is your son... and former Warlord of Venom..." it laughed and sent an icy chill down Sekhmet's spine.

            "Who the hell are you?" he asked quietly, not believing his eyes at this sight.

            "Just a shadow who made a deal with your father... but bound by that promise I cannot make him harm the bloodline... but I can make them suffer..." it chuckled once more before seeping back into the man. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes that were back to their blood red color. "Love... such a strong force... and yet so weak..."

            "It's stronger than you think," said Sekhmet. "It kept you from killing us."

"But not using you."

            "You could've done a lot worse."

            Reficul looked at his son. "I already have."

            "Come with us," Sekhmet walked closer.

            "To where?" Reficul moved away so that the memory crystal was between them. "The mortal world? I highly doubt that your friends there will give me a warm welcome. You're not the only one I made suffer."

            "They'll understand. Don't do this to us, to yourself."

            He slowly shook his head. "I have caused too much pain to everyone and I can't holding this back. One day I may lose control and I don't want to have any more blood staining my hands. Just forget about me and take care of your mother for me... like how I wanted to." he looked away sadly, the image of the crystal flicked for a bit to reveal Sekhmet with his family.

            "You've been watching us...?" he asked softly in disbelief, remembering that time... it was shortly after Naomi was born and they were in the park with the large fountain.

            "I had to see my granddaughter. And see how you turned your life around. I'm proud of you, Sekhmet." Suddenly, Reficul cried out and leaned against the crystal. "Get out of here!" he hissed painfully.

            "Reficul!" Sekhmet reached for him.

            "GO!"

            Sekhmet immediately drew back. He could feel the dark energy gathering in the air. Sekhmet turned and ran out the door. _Naomi,_ he sent. _I'll be right there!_

            Naomi jerked up, wide-eyed and pulled herself to her feet. _Dad... please be careful,_ she prayed softly. Closing her eyes and closing her hand tightly into a fist. "Please... come back to 

us..."

            The girls silently looked around the bleak area of the castle. the place was creepy and dank and unnerving. Bu they were determined to get their friend and uncle out.

            Lupia ran a hand through the electric blue strands and jerked her head to the side. "Let's go gang."

            "Keep your guard up," said Ineisha. "Just because you may see anything doesn't mean there is not something there."

            "I believe that," Dini murmured.

            Ineisha took Zenida and Lupia's hands as the two girl's held onto Dini's. The Nagashin woman began to chant and a whirlwind encircled them. They felt as if they were falling then the wind stopped, and saw they were in some kind of metallic room.

            Zenida released Dini's and Ineisha's hands and looked around the new area. There was a large crystal on the floor near the wall over by a hallway leading off somewhere. Zenida walked over to it and touched the smooth, clear surface with her fingertips.

            The crystal began to glow making Zenida jump back. Suddenly the room vanished and they were standing on a field that they recognized. The battlefield from the nightmare they had after they had received the bracelets.

            "No... oh god no..." the young girl looked around, wishing this wasn't happening but it was. Shaking hands reached up to her face and eyes became very wide. "Not again..." it took everything she had not to begin screaming in fear.

            Zenida looked a the young girl and grew very concerned. It seemed out of it all Dini was hurt the most. "Dini don't lose it now. Hold it together alright?" she told her softly, looking around worriedly. "We need to get out of here. Fast."

            "Not until the memory is finished," Ineisha spoke quietly.

            "You mean we have to watch this?" Lupia asked with teary eyes.

            "I'm afraid so, children. I'm sorry that you have to."

            They watched it all. The entire battle raged in total chaos. Their fathers brutal in their fighting--Sekhmet seemed to be the worst, and the other girls were relieved and envious that Naomi wasn't watching what her father had done in the past.

            It seemed like forever by the time the crystal finished playing out the ancient memory, and the room returned as it was before. The three girls stood where they were, too shocked to move or speak.

            Ineisha put her hands on Dini's and Zenida's shoulders. "Remember, your fathers love you without question," she told them. "They would do anything for you. Those four men you just saw no longer exist."

            The young girl reached up, covering her hand with her own and slowly nodded. "That's why he puts so much effort in his garden. As if trying to repay for all the lives he took by planting new ones..."The older woman smiled softly and squeezed her shoulder some.

            The other girl swallowed deeply, unable to imagine her father being this cruel... this was a completely different person... not the one that would play pranks with her and knew how to make her laugh and such. "Can we go now? Please?"

            "I'm with Dini. Let's get Naomi, Uncle Sekhmet and go back home. We do have a life outside of this," she weakly joked, giving them a wolfish grin.

            "Yes," said Ineisha. "You do."

~End of Chapter Seven~


	8. Chapter Eight

Destiny (Ronin/Witchblade Crossover)  
By: Yin-Yang & JanimeLee  
  
~Chapter Eight~

            Sekhmet used his telepathic link to find the room Naomi was locked in. He pushed the large bar up from the hooks, grunting from the weight, and tossed it off to the side. Quickly, he grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. "Naomi."

            "Dad!" his daughter jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

            "Let's go." Sekhmet grabbed her hand and the two sprinted down the hallway and up a flight of stairs. They stopped.

            "What is it?" Naomi asked.

            "I don't know this part of the palace," her father answered.

            Naomi swallowed hard, then an idea popped into her mind. "Wait a minute," she said and closed her eyes, focusing her thoughts on her three best friends.

            The other girls felt something 'touch' their minds and closing their eyes concentrated. That did it and excitement and relief filled each of them as they realized they found each other. "I know where they are. Let's go!" She smiled and together ran down a hallway.

            "Naomi found uncle Sekhmet!" Zenida said with relief.

            "And I think I know where we can run into them so let's move!" Lupia said and together they began running, focusing on the link that bonded the four of them even closer.

            All six almost collided when they reached the corner. The four girls cried happily and hugged each other, being united again. Sekhmet and Ineisha hugged briefly.

            "Where's Reficul?" Ineisha asked.

            "He locked himself in the room where he showed me what happened to the Nagashin," her son answered.

            "Can we go now?" Dini pleaded.

            "Yes," Sekhmet nodded and turned back to Ineisha. "I want you to come with us."

            His mother blinked at his words. "I can't leave here."

            "Yes, you can."

            "But only for a short time."

            "I'll help you break the blood bond to here. The other Warlords helped me."

            "And we'll help, too," said Naomi. "You can live with us."

            Ineisha closed her eyes momentarily. "It will be difficult," she said. "I'll go with you."

            Sekhmet smiled and Naomi hugged her grandmother.

            The girls just smiled and were happy for the family. But they had to get out now. No telling how soon Reficul would be coming after them.

            Said man was trying very hard not to go to the happy family and start attacking but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He still loved Ineisha so much to cause her this pain. The evil spirit growled and tried once again to gain control but it was a struggle. With a cry he gripped his head and yelled, "Leave me be!!!"

            ~You and I made a deal! I will not be forsaken so submit to my power!!~ it roared and attacked once again.

            "NO!" Reficul fought as hard as he could to push the netherworld emperor away, trying to bury him deep inside so that the demon king could not take over his body. In the end, Reficul fell to the ground. 

            "Naomi… Sekhmet… Ineisha…"

            ~Damn you, impudent fool!~ Talpa cursed at him. ~You made certain that you created too many blood demons so that your power would drain. It may take time for me to possess your body, but be aware, Reficul, I will. And I will make your little family suffer!~

            "All set?" asked Sekhmet.

            "I think so," said Lupia.

            "I can't wait to get home," Dini said relieved.

            "But what about Reficul?" Zenida asked.

            "We'll come back and take care of him," said Sekhmet. He looked at his mother, who was staring at the palace with a distant look on her face. "Are you ready?"

            Ineisha jumped a little and turned to her son. "Yes," she nodded, taking his hand. "Are you sure about this? You remember when you left the Dynasty the first time."

            "I know; but you have us now." Ineisha smiled.

            "All righty," said Naomi. "Let's go home."

            The girls silently moved into a circle and concentrated. As before their bracelets glowed and a tall red gate outlined in gold appeared before them from thin air. The girls were all glad in seeing that as it opened they made their way towards it. Naomi reached out and held both Sekhmet's and Ineisha's hands tightly.

            "Let's go. Together," she said with a soft smile.

            The door opening in the wall made everyone jump--especially the four women. But when four girls, a man, and a woman with strange markings walked through, happiness flooded the room.

            After tears and 'I love you' were exhausted, everyone sat down and the exciting tale was told. Shock was inevitable when Sekhmet told them about his relation to Reficul.

            "He's your father?" Abigail asked with wide eyes.

            "The man I loved," Ineisha spoke, "was his father. I do not know who this man is now."

            "He's not the same... not anymore," Sekhmet said silently. The other warlord motioned that they should keep the subject of Reficul off topic for now and were just happy to be together. They continued to talk some more before the girls began to show signs of fatigue. Dini was curled up on the sofa, using Dais' lap as a pillow; Lupia was blinking owlishly as she sat between her parents; Zenida was resting her head on her knees, on the verge of sleeping; and Naomi was sleeping as well with her head resting on the arm hair and arms hanging out.

            "We better put the girls to sleep. Excuse us lady." Anubis carefully picked his daughter up and took her to the room as the other did the same. The waives talked with Ineisha, welcoming her to the family and got to know each other better on a higher level. They were on the verge of becoming a very large and tight family.

            "Why don't we get some rest," Anubis suggested.

            "What about the bracelets?" Lupia asked with a yawn.

            "We'll take care of them in the morning," said Cale.

            Sekhmet looked at his mother. "Why don't you take the bed with Naomi and Abigail," he said. "I'll sleep on the couch."

            "Are you certain?" Ineisha asked. "To be honest, I never sleep on a bed in my life."

            "Come on, grandma," said Naomi, taking her hand.

            Later that night, Sekhmet woke from a dreamless sleep. He sat up and rubbed his bare shoulders. Gentle hands soon moved into place, and he knew that touch all too well. "Thank you," he said.

            "Anytime," said Abigail, kneading the muscles along his spine. "You're tense."

            "A lot has happened within the last twenty-four hours." Sekhmet stood up and walked over to the window.

            Silently she went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his back and sighed deeply. "But you came back with our daughter and your mother. In a way we had our victory tonight." She turned him so she could look up at him and reached up with a hand to cup his face, looking deeply into his eyes. "Sekhmet... I still love you so much. I was wondering if maybe... we could have another chance at this with all our secrets out in the open."

            He rested his forehead lightly against hers. "Do you really think so?"

            Abigail reached her fight hand to her neck and pulled out a silver chain with a gold ring around it. Sekhmet realized that it was her wedding band. He watched as she took hold of his ring and twisted the two chains together.

            "I know so," Abigail whispered releasing the chains and they fell away.

            Sekhmet leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips against hers. The kiss intensified and Sekhmet leaned back against the wall. "Wait," he said breathlessly. "There are eleven other people here."

            "You certainly forgot our high school days," Abigail grinned.

            "No, I haven't but-"

            "Sekhmet, my parents were the lightest sleepers in the world."

            He grinned back at her. "Thank heaven they sleep deeper."

            She softly laughed, shaking her head but it was warm as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought their faces closer together. She had never forgotten how handsome he was and how lucky she was to have him and their daughter in her life. What problems they had bee in the past but the future was wide open before them. This was just a first step in having a life together again. Leaning forward their lips meet in a tender kiss before it deepen and held him as tight as she could. Tonight was their night.

            Naomi stirred awake. Ineisha was still sleeping--obviously tonight was probably the best night's sleep she ever had in the last four hundred years. But Naomi's mother wasn't in the bed with them. Rising up to a sitting position, Naomi saw the light from the kitchen shining under the closed door.

            _Probably making herself some tea, _Naomi thought as she settled down again. _I wish that she and dad would make up._

            The sun peaked through the small opening between the curtains. Sekhmet turned his head away and slowly opened his eyes. He looked down at Abigail, fast asleep in his arms. Both were lying on the floor under the blanket. They even pulled a couple cushions from the couch off with them.

            After all these years... he thought to himself, smiling some he carefully leaned down and softly kissed her cheek, holding her closer. "I love you," he whispered to her, gently brushing the strands away from her face. He could think of nothing better then this moment. He had his family back and he would do everything he could to protect them.

            Abigail moved a little, hugging Sekhmet a little tighter. "And I love you," she whispered back, "you big hunk of man." They both laughed quietly.

            "So," Abigail moved on top of him.

            "So," Sekhmet repeated. "Will you be my wife, again?"

            "Yes, again." Abigail leaned forward and kissed him. "First things first, let me make breakfast." She stood up, putting her nightgown and robe on, which somehow manage to land on the end table by the hallway.

            Sekhmet grabbed his boxers hanging on the lamp and his pants from the armchair. "What are you going to make?" he asked as he dressed.

            "French Toast."

            "What? No pancakes?"

            "I don't see how you should complain," she smiled at him as she took the ingredients out. "You end up putting too much syrup.

            "So I like my pancakes to be sweet." he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzled her neck some. "Just like you."

            "Sweet talker." But she happily leaned against him. This moment was too perfect she just wanted to stay like this all day.

            The door to the bathroom opened and Anubis stepped out wearing his drawstring pants and sleeveless shirt. He came into the kitchen, surprised to see the two of them but just smiled and nodded a good morning to them. "Have a good night?"

            "Yeah we did," was all he said, hugging Abigail tightly before reluctantly letting her go to get breakfast started.

            It seemed as if nothing terrible had happened the day before, as if they had always been regular people of normal families. Even Ineisha seemed at ease being with them, laughing at the jokes and engaging in conversation as much as she could.

            "Okay," Dini said once the dishes had been cleared from the table. She held out her left arm to her father. "Do it to it, Daddy-o."

            "Please," Lupia begged as the other three girls held out their arms.

            Anubis touched the ogre bracelet on Zenida's wrist. Instead of the eyes glowing and the jump change to his wrist, the bracelet stayed where it was. "What the…"

            "Why isn't it coming off?" Naomi asked nervously as her father touched the bracelet but received the same result as Anubis.

            "This isn't right," said Cale; he looked at the other Warlords.

            "Daddy…" Zenida's eyes widened as her bracelet began to glow a dark yellowish color. The other three bracelets started glowing as well. The four lights shot up from the bracelets to the center of the room, each talking form of the creature the bracelet represented.

            "What the-" Naomi stood up so abruptly she knocked her chair over.

            The snake seemed to hiss and raised itself up. ~You have nothing to fear from us,~ a voice hissed into their minds.

            "We have a lot to fear from a wolf, a spider, a snake, and an ogre as big as us and that... can... talk...?" Lupia was upset but the words were slowly dying as he eyes widen. "Oh my god..."

            The wolf yawned largely, revealing sharp fangs and shook it's head. ~We can talk, yes. We have always been able to talk.~

            "Um what--are you?" Delia asked softly, feeling unnerved but also felt a need to be polite to them at the very least.

            ~We are the spirits of the armors,~ the ogre spoke up, looking at them with glowing eyes.

            ~At the time when the world was young, ~ the spider picked up, ~it was the four of us who forged the armors and used them to protect the early days of humans.~

            "You were the original wearers," said Ineisha. "Is it true about the last battle?"

            "Last battle?" Sekhmet looked at his mother.

            ~Indeed, ~ the large snake nodded. ~We used all of our strength to seal off the Netherworld. In the end, it cost us our lives. ~

            ~Our bodies died, ~ said the ogre, ~but our souls remained within our armors. ~

            "That explains the double sensation we always felt when we wore them," Dais said quietly and squeezed Dini's shoulder. She looked so scared.

            ~We were powerless inside the bracelets so we trusted our clans to keep us safe,~ the wolf spoke up.

            "Clans? You mean..." the words trailed off as Zenida looked at the bracelet.

            ~You four are the last decedents of the original Clans that were watched over the Four guardians of the Seasons.~ That earned them a bit of silence as the families let it sink in but not everyone seemed happy with this.

            "Then why are you staying with our daughters?" Liana asked, holding Lupia tightly as if afraid she was going to lose her all over again. "They shouldn't have to fight they're too young!"

            ~That is the reason, ~ said the wolf, glowing eyes staring straight into Liana's. ~Their fathers' were the same age as they are now when they wore the Armors. It is innocence that keeps us with them. ~

            "So the reason why you're staying with us is because we're virgins?" Zenida asked.

            ~Precisely, ~ the ogre nodded.

            "I'm impressed," said Dini, "Lupia still has her virginity."

            "Hey!" Lupia glared at her. "And just what is THAT supposed to mean?"

            "Don't take this personally," Dini raised her hands in defense, "but I always thought that out of the four of us, you'd be a mom first."

            "You said that she'd have a kid before we graduated school," said Naomi.

            The blue haired girl was turning red in the face that Liana held onto her tightly, not letting go until she had calmed down. "I'm going to kill you two."

            Delia looked at her young daughter, noting the troubled look on her face and growing concerned reached out to brush her lavender hair from her face. "Honey? Are you alright?"

            "... I don't want to fight."

            "What?"

            She looked up at them with bright teal colored eyes, trying very hard to keep the tears from falling. "I don't want to fight! I don't want to become what dad was! I-I can't hurt anyone even if they deserved it!"

            Anubis' eyes widen as realization hit him. Somehow she had seen what he was like what he and the others were under the influence of Talpa. All they cared about was power and immortality and right now he was at a loss for words.  "Zendia-"

            "No!" She lifted her hands up, brushing them away and stepped away from them as tears continued falling. "I never wanted this I just wanted to live my life like a normal teenager... but it'll never be the same. I won't fight and there's nothing you can make me do to change my mind!" Without another word she ran away from everyone, going out the front door and ran wherever her feet took her. She couldn't fight, she couldn't even imagine herself hurting anyone, even if that person deserved it. ~It's not fair!~ she cried to herself, pushing herself harder as if trying to outrun her destiny.

            ~Who said that is was fair? ~

            Zenida skidded to a halt. Standing right in front of her was the ogre spirit. "Just leave me and my family alone," Zenida said quietly, hoping that the few people walking on the street wouldn't think that she was crazy.

            ~Zenida, if I could spare you the pain from this, I would. But I can't. Your father didn't have a choice in what happened to him. Nor did I have a choice. I was denied to watch my own children grow up and be apart of their lives. You have no idea what it was like for me to know those I loved grow and pass on to the afterlife, while I and the other three Guardians spent millennia trapped inside the bracelets. ~

            ~So you all had it worse. At least... we had a chance at life...~ she thought to herself silently, looking away at the passing people but no one gave her another look. Looking back at the spirit she sighed deeply. "But I can't hurt anyone. I can petrified at the sight of my own blood," she said softly, rubbing her arm as she remembered the last time she had to get a blood test. She had literally fainted before the needle touched her and felt sick a few days afterwards. "I don't think I can do this... I don't want to put my family or my friends at risk."

            ~Everything you do, you take a risk. Being out here alone is taking a risk. The four Warlords took a risk when they returned here to the mortal realm to start over again. Your mothers took a risk when they married your fathers and had you. ~

            "But I don't want to repeat what my father did back then."

            ~You won't, ~ said the ancient spirit. ~That wasn't your father--that was Talpa who had them under control. You see, your fathers lost everything and everyone when they were your age. They had nothing, and that's how Talpa was able to control them. You and your friends know the difference and know how to seek out the truth. You will not fall under the shadow of darkness. ~

            "Will this ever be over?" Zenida asked. "Will this battle keep on going till there's nothing left?"

            ~That, I'm afraid, is something I do not have an answer for, ~ the ogre shook his head sadly. He turned into a ball of light and entered the bracelet. "Let's go home, ~ he said. ~Your family is very worried about you. ~

~End of Chapter Eight~


	9. Chapter Nine

Destiny (Ronin/Witchblade Crossover)  
By: Yin-Yang & JanimeLee  
  
~Chapter Nine~

            Monday came all too soon for the families but it was there and the girls were getting ready for school. Dini had once again crammed for her homework but had finished it all in due time.  Delia opted to take the girls to school and would try to pick them up unless they had after school activities.  She looked up from where she was setting the table and said good morning to Zenida who came down in her school uniform.  After she had come home they both had a long talk and she looked better.

            The young girl kept constantly tugging on the short shirt and sat down.  "Why do these things have to be so short?" Zenida asked to no one in particular, leaving her hair loose and nodded a morning to her parents.

            "Be glad you're getting an education," Anubis said, turning the page of the newspaper in his hands. "Back then girls weren't permitted to read unless they were of the higher society."

            "They joys of living in modern times," Zenida grumbled as she ate her cereal.

            "If you want, honey, I could make an adjustment to your uniform skirts sometime this week," said Delia. "I'm off from work until Thursday."

            "Alright," Zenida nodded. She glanced at her left wrist, the ogre bracelet still there. _Well, I should be glad that he doesn't say anything while I'm in the shower or anything else private,_ she thought. The gemstone seemed to glow just a bit before dying out. They ate breakfast in silence before they finished and got ready. "See you later dad." Zenida kissed his cheek and grabbing her books headed out the door. Her mother also hugged him good-bye and got in the car, driving to pick the girls up. The first one to get was Dini.

            "DAD!!" Dini yelled as she tried to look for her shoes but only found one. "Have you seen my other shoe??"

            She hopped around her messy room, throwing her books in her bag and trying to brush her hair all at the same time. She practically tripped over a rubber chicken and hopped out of her room. "Why are shoes so hard to find when I'm in a hurry? It's too early!" she whined.

            "Did you look under your bed?" Dais yelled back from the kitchen.

            "Yes!"

            "Your desk?"

            "Yes!"

            "Your closet?"

            "Yes!"

            "How about underneath your recliner?"

            Dini quickly slid across the hardwood floor on her knees and peeked under the suggested area. Sure enough, the missing article was there. "Why can't mom ever do that with her keys?" Dini said as she grabbed her other shoe and book bag, and raced to the kitchen.

            Dais had already finished making scrambled eggs and toast for both of them; he handed the food-filled plate to his daughter.

            "Thanks." She smiled as she shoveled it into her mouth and tried to make sure she had everything. "How come you didn't wake me up earlier?"

            "I did and you said you would wake up every time," he countered gently and began eating at a slower pace.

            "And you believed me?" She stomped her feet to make sure the shoes were on firmly and tucked her blouse into her skirt before pulling the vest on. Just as she finished she heard the honking car outside and smiled.

            "Bye dad! Love you and see you after school." She hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek and dashed off, dragging her books after her as she always did. Eating sugar certain paid off by giving her an extra boost of energy when she was in a hurry. Dais could only smile.

            "I'd get you an alarm clock for your birthday," Megumi said as her daughter flung herself into the passenger seat, "but I know for a fact you'd never use it."

            "Too true," Dini grunted as she pulled her seatbelt across. She looked down at the spider bracelet on her left wrist. Thankfully, he hadn't been making himself know to her family unless he considered it important. Dini's one fear was that he would say something while sitting on the toilet; she smiled, pretty sure that her friends felt the same way.

            "Next stop, Lupia's place." She pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street where the other girls lived.  It was almost amazing how close they lived yet you still needed to drive to get to each other's home. She didn't mind since these four were closer than she had ever seen. From the moment they were barely a year old and meet at Day Care they formed a tight bond that no one seemed to understand. And now with the bracelets on... well, you could never out run destiny.

            Lupia was barely half dressed and still in bed with her pillow over her head. Her left arm was hanging off her bed, making her oblivious to the world. She hated mornings, they were too early and bright. Something nudged her hand but she ignored it and pulled the black blanket over her head as well.

            "Five more minutes..." she yawned and snuggled in more. That when her world literally came crashing down as something yanked the blanket clean off and pulled her to the floor with a loud thump. Angrily she sat up and glared at the thing that woke her up. "What's the big idea?!"

            In case you've forgotten you have school and the others are on their way to pick you up, the wolf commented dryly. Of all the bracelets he appeared more in the real world. That and his newest charge kept them both awake by asking endless amount of questions about the bracelet and his life.

            "I don't do mornings," Lupia grunted as she finally got to her feet and glared at the huge wolf standing in front of her.

            Nor did I, he said. Get going. 

            "Alright, alright," Lupia said as she walked into the bathroom. "And don't you dare come in."

            I always respect a lady's privacy. 

            Lupia showered and changed as quickly as possible, and was in the kitchen before either of her parents was ready to call her. Liana had spent the night and, if Lupia had been in a better mood, she would have noticed the happier air around her parents.

            "He pulled me off the bed," Lupia mumbled as she filled her bowl with cereal.

            "At least you got out of bed," Cale grinned, which received him a glare from his daughter.

            "Don't start and here. Maybe if you had woken up earlier you wouldn't have to go through that." Liana handed her daughter a glass of grapefruit juice, brushing her hair of soft blue from her eyes as she sat down. "You have all your books and homework?"

            "Yep." She swallowed her mouthful and gestured with her head to the leather pack on the sofa. "Wolfie kept bugging me to get it done."

            And it didn't take you all night like you complained, the wolf commented and silently entered the room, nodding a polite morning to the parents. He flattened his ears to his skull a bit when he looked at Lupia. Don't call me Wolfie.

            She smirked and looked at him. "Why? Wolfie suits you better then Puppy or Dog."

            He snorted and looked at Cale, cocking an ear at him. Is she always like this?

            "Afraid so," the warlord answered.

            "Hardy har," Lupia stuck her tongue out as she took the plate from her mother.

            "I know I said no pets," Liana spoke, "but you can keep him."

            ~What does she mean? ~ The large wolf tilted his head to the left.

            "I don't have to feed you, take you for a walk, or clean up after you," Lupia stated.

            "And he's out of the way," Cale said.

            Wolfie--as he was so charmingly named--just growled softly and flattened his ears to his skull. A car honked outside and after looking through the window revealed it to be the girls. "Gotta jet! Bye mom, bye dad, c'mon Wolfie," she laughed as she hugged both her parents and grabbed her books. Wolfie sighed deeply but return to the bracelet to keep better look out for his newest charge

            Cale smiled as he watched his only daughter run out to greet her friends and headed to school. He smiled at Liana and took her hand, letting her sit in his lap and softly kissed her. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" he asked with a smile.

            "No," she responded with a seductive smile, "and you haven't showed me, either."

            Cale grinned back at his wife, seeing where this was leading. "I don't have plans today," he said walking his fingers up her arm. "Do you?"

            "None at all," she whispered then leaned over and kissed him.

            Cale broke away. "As much as I would love to bring new meaning to the phrase, 'cooking in the kitchen'," he said, and motioned his eyes back to the bedroom.

            Liana looked at him with an insulted expression, and then slapped his arm playfully. "You're it!" she said and took off down to the bedroom with Cale giving chase.

            He just smiled and took off after her, catching up with her and playfully began to tickly her. He enjoyed making her laugh and knew that he would never stop loving her or Lupia. They were his family always. The both of them landed on the bed and he softly kissed her, showing just how much she meant to him in that simple gesture.

            Naomi hopped down the living room while trying to adjust her stockings. Her hair was done in a French braid and it fell about an inch past her shoulders and sighed as she entered the dining room. "Morning everyone."

            "Morning, hon. What do you want for breakfast?" Abigail asked fro the stove.

            "Just my pop tarts; not that hungry." she shrugged her shoulder and popped the pastries into the toaster and hopped onto the counter. "So how'd everyone sleep last night?"

            "Pretty good," Sekhmet answered in a casual tone. Abigail smiled, grateful that her back was turned to her daughter as she reached for a small plate from the cabinet.

            "Are you coming straight home?" Sekhmet asked. "Or are you going out with the girls?"

            "We'll be at Zenida's house after school," Naomi said, grabbing her now toasted pop tarts from the toaster. "Delia had the pictures from her sister's wedding developed."

            "That's nice," said Abigail, taking a chair next to Sekhmet. Naomi noticed the closeness. Are you two together again or what? Naomi couldn't help thinking, but decided to stay quiet.

            At that moment Ineisha entered the warm atmosphere wearing a thick robe. She nodded her head to them. "Konnichiwa."

            "Morning grandma," the teenager smiled and gave her a wave as she tried to eat her breakfast without burning her fingertips.

            The older woman took in her attire and the remarkable short skirt. "You're wearing that today?"

            "School uniform. Makes me feel like I'm in some Catholic school."

            "Except they wear plaid," her mother smiled and led Ineisha to sit at the table and set a warm cup of tea for her. "Is there anything you would like to eat?"

            "I'm not sure," Ineisha scratched her neck. "I really don't remember having a decent meal in a long time."

            Sekhmet turned his gaze to his mother, letting Ineisha see the look on his face that was pleading with her to say that Reficul at least fed her something while in the dungeon. Noticing her son's worried look, Ineisha touched his arm, comfortingly. "It's nothing like that; I had food in the Dynasty." This seemed to make Sekhmet relax a little and he nodded.

            "That's good," was all Naomi trusted herself to say. She chewed on her breakfast and looked out the window to see a champagne color van pull up.  "Right on time.  Gotta go, bye mom. Dad. Grandma." She gave each of them a hug before heading out with her bag slung over a shoulder. She waved as she made her way over and climbed inside.

            Abigail saw Megumi watched from the driver side and drove off before turning to her husband and mother-in-law. "So what shall we do today?" she asked.

            "How about when you two are remarrying," Ineisha said.

            Abigail paled and Sekhmet gagged on his coffee. "How did you know?" he coughed.

            "You can't hide much from me," his mother smiled.             "Bonds are so useful."

            "Please tell me you didn't-"

            "Never with personal and private matters. I would never pry on something like that, my son. But I do know you are back together as Naomi wanted to ask this morning."

            "You can hear her mind too?" Sekhmet asked.

            "Wearing the bracelet has given you both an extra sense so to speak.  Being so new at it she has yet to learn how to shield her mind.  Given time and practice she will learn how to protect her own thoughts and read others as well," she explained.  "She will be able to talk with the girls in their minds too."

            "As long as no one else finds out about it," said Abigail.

            "Sometime after school we'll teach her.  It can also protect her from picking up any unwanted thoughts that may be directed at her..." Sekhmet said in a low voice, hoping the psychic connection wasn't that strong just yet.

            "As long as she doesn't use it to cheat on her exams and homework," Abigail said with a slight smile and sat down at the table, keeping her hands wrapped around her mug of coffee.

            The morning went by smoothly, and the girls met up for lunch outside under the sakura tree near the school door.

            "So what are we going to do about these guys?" Dini whispered as she tapped the bracelet.

            "As long as we're not going swimming in gym class," said Zenida, "I believe we'll be okay."

            ~Why would that be a problem? ~ asked the ogre.

            "We're supposed to take off all jewelry before going into the pool," Naomi said. "So the filter pump doesn't jam."

            ~No need to worry about us, ~ said the spider, and then the four bracelets disappeared.

            "Hey!" Dini blurted. "Where did you-" she stopped as they reappeared.

            "Nice trick, Wolfie," Lupia said.

            ~Don't call me Wolfie! ~ The bracelet almost growled.

            The girl just smiled proudly. "He likes it."

            "So after school you all can see my mom's pictures of aunt Cookie's wedding," Zenida said as she began to smile. "She said it was great, I just wish I could've been there."

            "Hey! When you get married you can have a wedding just like that!" Dini said excitedly. "And before I forget... tada!!" She pulled out a flyer from her book bag and showed them.

            "Not the talent show again," Naomi groaned running a hand down her face. "You remember last time?"

            "I'm surprised you didn't turn claustrophobic after being locked in that trunk for six hours, Zenida," said Lupia.

            "Yeah," the other girl smiled, "good thing that dad taught me that meditation trance."

            "And I still can't believe you forgot the keys," Naomi said.

            "I said I was sorry," Dini sighed. "Besides, this year I'm not going anywhere near the magic acts."

            "Thank you, Buddha," Zenida placed her hands together and looked skyward.

            Dini rolled her eyes. "I was thinking of the four of us doing a small act from a play. Mom can make the costumes."

            "That doesn't sound too bad. Which play are we talking?"

            "My favorite one from Shakespeare. 'A Midsummer's Dream'!"

            "Isn't that one with the fairies and Avalon stuff?" Naomi said as she slowly rubbed her neck. Her next class was so boring she ended up drawing in her notebook most of the time.

            "Yeah!  I was thinking we do one from the part where Queen Titania and is talking with Puck. It's a really cool play!" Dini said excitedly, brushing her bright pink hair past her shoulders.

            "Dini... did you have any sugar candy?" Zenida asked as she watched her almost hop in place.

            "'Course not!" Everyone sighed. Then she upturned her pack and out tumbled a large amount of pudding cups. Half were empty. "I brought banana pudding!!"

            "Oh brother," Naomi groaned. "What class do you have next?"

            "Chemistry!"

            "I'll be over by the emergency exit door," Lupia stood up as the bell rang, "on the other side of the school."

            "Hey that's wasn't funny!" Dini huffed as she put the remainder of her pudding in her pack.

            "Neither was the time you almost burned Mr. Kazanton's mustache off." Zenida smiled and stood up as well.

            "Good luck in class guys. Ja ne." Naomi waved to her friends as she headed to her class. ~Math, ick.  Why do they have to make so many stupid formulas for it?~ she thought to herself.

            She made her way to the dreaded classroom and dropped into her seat, sighing lightly. Turning her head left to the window, Naomi found herself looking at a reddish-brown haired boy sitting in the once vacant seat. "Hi," she said.

            The boy turned to face her. "Hello," he said and smiled.

            Naomi returned the smile. _Cute eyes…_ she thought, _cute smile… CUTE PERIOD!_  "I'm Naomi Yamanouchi."

            "Cye Mouri," he answered and bowed his head. "This is my first day here."

            "How do you like it?"

            "It's okay."

            "All right, students," Mr. Pan walked into the room, followed by several low groans--one belonging to Naomi.

            _Please don't let us have a pop quiz. I hate those!_ she thought to herself.

            "Today we're going to learn about graphs but we also have a new student. If you would come up here Mr. Mouri?" he gestured to him and stepped back as the young boy stood before the class.

            "Um hello. My name is Cye Mouri and I'm new here. I was originally going to another school but transferred            down here. I enjoy swimming and I hope to have a good year here," he smiled and bowed some.

            "Dork," the boy sitting in back of Naomi muttered, which caused Naomi to clench her teeth.

            Cye returned to his seat and Mr. Pan began his lecture on graphs. Naomi opened her notebook and started to draw.

            "Having problems?" Cye asked quietly.

            Naomi nodded. "Math was never my strong subject, especially with the way he teaches."

            Cye scooted his desk closer to Naomi's. Mr. Pan looked over his shoulder, but when he saw Cye explaining to Naomi, he decided to leave them be. After the low grades Naomi had received on the past two tests, she could use all the help she could get.

            By the end of class she actually was beginning to understand. She smiled and kept thanking Cye. The young boy just smiled and was glad he made a friend here and wondered how his friends were fairing.

            Dini was literally having fun as she was ready to mix the chemicals in class together, wearing a lap coat and goggles. "So what do I pour next?" she asked her lap partner who happened to be a new student here.

            However, the rest of the class was watching her warily, knowing she had too much sugar for lunch again.

            "I think…" the new boy, also wearing a lab coat and goggles, checked the book and picked up the bottle containing red liquid. "This one; I'll pour."

            Dini frowned as he took the eyedropper and placed three drops of the red in with the orange in the glass beaker. "Is it supposed to turn green?" she asked. The other students immediately ducked behind the safety of their lap table stations.

            "Yes, it is," said Mr. Kazanton. He looked at the beaker. "Very good, Kento. And Dini, thank you for letting him have a turn."

            Dini smiled at her teacher then gave a dirty to his back when he went on to the others.

            "I take it that you did something last time that was a bit overdone?" Kento asked.

            "Let's just say that Mr. Kazanton wouldn't have to shave for a while."

            It took a while for him to think about it but he stifled a laugh behind his hand and looked at their lab sheets. "Okay... now we just write down the reactions to it and move to the next step."

            She just nodded and picked her pen up, scribbling and looked at the book. "Okay... now it says to add something else..." she tried to read the word out loud but instead settled for reading the labels and held up a beaker filled with yellowish liquid. "This stuff. Looks more like lemonade," she frowned and peered at it.

            "Yeah, just don't drink it. It's acid."

            "Hey I may not be good in this class but I'm not that careless!" she argued and settled the beaker rather hard on the counter. A few drops splashed out and landed on her hand, making her skin burn and actually made a dark stain on the lab coat's sleeve but her bracelet remained unharmed. Biting her lip she thrusted her hand in her pocket, wishing the pain would stop.

            "Wash your hand off!" Kento turned on the faucet and Dini stuck her hand under the blessed cool water.

            "What happened?" Mr. Kazanton appeared next to them.

            "It splashed on me," Dini whimpered.

            "The good news is that you'll keep your skin," her teacher looked at her hand. "The bad news is that you're going to have a nasty mark for a couple weeks. Kento, take her down to the nurse and have that cleaned."

            "Yes sir," Kento nodded and led Dini out of the classroom.

            "I hate that class... why do we have to have it?" she whined softly, watching as the spots were turning red and wondered how her parents would react.

            "Just do. Here lemme see." He stopped them in the middle of the hallway and held her hand gently in his own. His touch was gently yet firm all at the same time. "Does it still hurt?"

            "Some...thanks Kento. Sorry about that thought," she smiled weakly. "I... have this bad habit of being clumsy when I have too much sugar."

            "So do I," he smiled, "but it's with food in general. I eat a lot."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah, I can put away enough food for a family dinner."

            "Wow," Dini couldn't help smiling. "Good thing my mom cooks a lot."

            Zenida didn't know what was worse: Writing long papers or reading them out loud. If there was anything she would not do in front of people.

            Sitting in front of her was a new student by the name of Rowen Hashiba. Rumor had it that he was a total nerd who always scored A's in all subjects. But the young girl couldn't help but think he was cute as she tried to smooth imaginary creases from her paper. They all had to do a page essay about one thing they cared about more in the world. Needless to say she picked her parents and friends. Seems no matter what trouble one of gets into the others jump in it as well.

_            We're a crazy bunch but I wouldn't trade any of it for the world,_ she smiled to herself. She was deep in thought she jumped when her name was called. "Um yes, ma'am?"

            Before Mrs. Shiniko could say to Zenida to read her paper, one of the secretaries from the main office opened the door.

            "Mrs. Shiniko," the young woman said, "your son is on the phone."

            The older teacher's face brightened and she all but sprinted out of the room, yelling over her shoulder at her students to behave. If Zenida was lucky and the phone call was that important, she wouldn't have to read.

            Sighing a little, Zenida glanced at her classmates who had gathered into small groups and talking about their weekend. Her eyes stopped on Rowen, who was reading a book and now wearing glasses.

            Must be reading glasses, Zenida thought. Seeing that he didn't know anyone and she didn't particularly care for the conversations with the other present students, Zenida stood up and walked over to the new boy's desk. "Hello."

            Rowen looked up and took the glasses off. "Hi."

            "I'm Zenida Koma."

            "Rowen Hashiba." He nodded to her and looked around the class before looking back at her. "Do you want a seat? I'm not sure what Mrs. Shiniko will be back."

            "Not for a while I'm sure," she smiled some and pulled the desk next to his closer and gestured to the book. "Can I ask what you're reading?" He smiled and showed it to her, it was about Zen Archery. "You're in Zen as well?" she asked, eyes widening a bit. Most of the students at the school didn't even know what it meant and her friends knew a bit about it just so they had something to talk about on boring days.

            Zenida and Rowen talked about everything. Zenida, of course, left out certain parts that had been discovered over the weekend. Not too long after, Mrs. Shiniko entered the room wiping tears away from her eyes.

            "Back to your seats," she said. "I'm sorry about leaving like that but I want to announce that I now have a grandson." The entire class started clapping. "Thank you very much," their teacher smiled. "We still have some time left. Zenida, would you please read your paper."

            "Yes, ma'am," Zenida stood up from her desk, holding her paper a little tightly in her right hand as she walked to the front of the class. She ran her eyes along her fellow students, stopping once again on Rowen. He smiled and winked at her. Smiling a little, Zenida began to read.

            "I did my paper on my parents and my three closet friends since they are the most important people to me. My parents have always been there for me through everything and always will be because they love me. My dad has always been my hero because I can see him as powerful and that nothing could ever hurt him. He was there to comfort me when I had nightmares and reassured that he would always protect me no matter what.

            "My mom makes time for us with her busy work schedule and she tries her best in everything she does. I love all the pictures she takes, either at home or at the studio but I'm not as good as her but she teaches me all she can. She's also a great cook and sometimes we spend hours just talking about our day and watch the stars come out.

            "I have four friends who are the greatest friends I could have but I admit we are a crazy bunch. One of them may seem like she's tough and doesn't care for anything but I know the truth. She has her own way of doing things and has this strength that at times I admire her for it. Another friend of mine is a night owl and kind of loud but that's her way of showing how active she is, showing that nothing can stop her from enjoying life to the fullest. Another friend of mine is almost childlike in appearance and attitude and loves jokes but that's her way of expression her great sense of humor. She may act like a child a lot of the times but she just wants to share her love of humor with everyone.

            "They mean the world to me and more.  I know they would do the best they could to help me and I would return the favor without hesitation. I don't know what would happen if something happen to them but... I can only hope and pray that nothing does happen." She looked up from her paper and nodded a bit, lowering the paper down as she sighed deeply and went to her seat.

            "Very nice, Zenida," Mrs. Shiniko nodded to her. "Akira Koboyashi, you're next."

            As the next victim--er, student walked to the front of the classroom, Rowen turned around and gave Zenida thumbs up. She smiled and winked.  
  


            _Okay, he's cute, but sheesh! Give me a break!_ Lupia watched all the other girls just about flock to Sage Date's desk when Miss Odei said to choose a partner for the geography assignment. _Well, I do have to admit, I wouldn't mind traveling the world with him,_ Lupia smiled a little and looked at Sage.

            The poor boy had just been introduced to the class--and that was when the feminine hormones kicked in. from the look on Sage's face, one would think he was about to be eaten alive. Unlike her female classmates, Lupia managed to keep hers in check.

            Miss Odei loudly cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. "Perhaps it would be better if I made the pairings," she said. A few moments later she finished her list and read off the names, the occasional disappointed groan from a girl who wasn't paired with Sage was heard. "Lupia Sasaki and Sage Date."

            Lupia felt her heart speed up a little and she could feel the deadly glares from the other girls on her.

            Sage looked over the girl who was to be his partner and smiled, gratefully to see that maybe this girl wasn't all over him like the others. He got up to sit next to her, nodding his head as the students did the same when she called out the rest of the pairings. "So do you have anything in mind for our assignment?" he asked as he already opened his book.

            "Um not really but let's pick an easy country. I need to get at the least a C on this to pick up my grade," she admitted and looked at her book. _Me and my big mouth,_ she complied and flipped through the pages. _I get nervous or flustered and I can't shut up. Now he probably thinks I'm a gossip._

            "How about Hawaii?" Sage asked. Lupia turned and looked into his violet eye; a patch of blonde hair covered his right one. "I've never been there," he continued.

            "Me neither," Lupia smiled. The next twenty minutes the two partners gathered as much information their textbooks provided about the volcano island.

            "Alright, class," Miss Odei said. "You have three weeks to write out a three-page report on your chosen country, and you must prepare for an oral and demonstrative speech."

            Load groans filled the classroom. "I can't believe she's doing this to us," Lupia said quietly.

            "Preparing us for college more likely," the blonde explained as he began to gather his stuff together. "It'll get easier in the long run."

            "I hope so... oh here." She handed him a slip of paper with some numbers and a street address scribed on it. "That's my number and address so we can meet and continue our project," she leaned closer and gestured to the swarm of girls that was rapidly forming as soon as the bell was to ring, "without the MOB Squad."

            Sage took it and smiled his thanks. He looked up as the bell rang but before the girls could advance on him once again his partner stood up and pointed out the window.

            "Hey! I think I saw the mascot get caught in the tree again!" The reaction was just what she wanted as most of the class crowed at the window. She grabbed his arm and ran out, heading for the front gate now that school was over.

            "What was that about??" he asked, a bit bewildered as he ran at her pace, wondering if she was in track because she was running so fast.

            "Only excitement we usually have around here is when the jocks or bullies get the school mascot either stuck in a tree, shoved into trash can, or have their pants being pulled down in the middle of the courtyard about once a week..." She winked; glad she had her books for homework already in her bag.  
  


~End of Chapter Nine~


	10. Chapter Ten

Destiny (Ronin/Witchblade Crossover)  
By: Yin-Yang & JanimeLee  
  
~Chapter Ten~

            "These pictures are beautiful!" Dini gasped.

            "Thank you," Delia said as she took the now empty tray from the picnic table and carried it indoors, while the four girls stayed outside near the garden area and looked through Zenida's aunt's wedding photos.

            "Is that your aunt?" Lupia pointed to the woman on the left in front of the elephant statue.

            "Yup," Zenida pointed out the rest of her estranged family. "My uncle, his wife and their children-"

            "How many does he have?" Naomi couldn't help asking.

            "Eight," Zenida said. "The youngest is almost three. And there are my grandparents."

            Her friends noticed the sadness in her voice. The only blood-related grandparents she still had alive and they refused to speak to their daughter and granddaughter because Delia had eloped with Anubis, which had "disgraced" her parents and intended husband by arrangement.

            "Hey," Lupia smiled and patted her shoulder, "give it time girl. Maybe they'll finally see how happy your mom is they'll accept you."

            "And you still have us, you know," Dini smiled and patted her hand.

            Zenida smiled and nodded her thanks. "You guys are the greatest, you know?"

            "Yeah we do, but we like to hear it now and then," Naomi smiled and looked at a photo of her aunt and her husband dressed in their wedding outfits. "This is very cool. Can you imagine what our weddings would be like when we get older?"

            "I want mine to be totally out of control!" Dini grinned widely.

            Naomi looked at her. "I hope your husband has a sense of humor."

            "To marry her, he better," Lupia chuckled and Dini swapped her arm.

            "When would you like to get married, Naomi?" Zenida asked.

            "I don't know," the green-haired girl pushed a few strands away from her face, "in the fall, when the weather is cool--maybe early November. What about you?"

            "Early spring." Zenida turned to Lupia. "When would you like to get married?"

            "New Year's Eve," Lupia grinned. "Out with the old year and in with the new along with my husband."

            "That's symbolic. Dini?"

            "I'd get married in the late summer," she answered before swinging her arm at Lupia again.

            "Hey watch it!" she said as she blocked it and grinned. "Oh I have got to tell you about this totally cute guy in class today! All the girls in class were swooning all over him!"

            "Hey that's weird, there was a new guy in my class too," Dini blinked and ran her fingers through her hair. "I think I might pass chemistry with his help this year."

            "There's also a new student in my English as well. He's nice and he likes Zen just like me. Oh! And Mrs. Shiniko's son had a baby boy," she said happily, "She's got the news during class."

            "Oh wow that is so cool! Babies are so cute!!"

            Naomi rolled her eyes but was glad for the teacher. She was an okay lady. "Glad for her, she's pretty cool as well. Just like this new guy in my class. He's was also cute-" she shut her mouth quickly and looked away, trying to vainly hide the blush that stained her cheeks once the words fell from her lips. Naomi never used the word cute!

            "You have the hots for him, don't you?" Dini said bluntly.

            "I do not!" Naomi blurted out but the rosy color on her cheeks only deepened.

            "Eyes to die for?" Lupia started jeering. "You always go for the eyes."

            "What's his name?" Zenida couldn't help smiling.

            Naomi shifted in her seat. "Cye Mouri."

            "Cye, oh Cye," Dini said, accenting on the boy's name.

            "Hey cut it out already!" she snapped, making the others laugh at her.

            "Something funny ladies?" Delia asked as she came back outside and walked over to them.

            "Naomi has a boyfriend!" Dini teased.

            "He's not my boyfriend he's just a new guy in class!"

            "Talking about some new students in class mom. So far we agree that each one in our class are cute."

            "Aah young love. You all are growing up so fast... I wonder how your fathers would take the news of boys catch their little girls' eyes," the older woman gently teased, smiling in thought. The men were just like any father who would do their best in protecting their little girls.

            "Heaven help them!" Lupia giggled, imagining what the look on Sage's face would be like after her father would, without a doubt, threaten him if he tried anything on her.

            "Just be careful what you tell them," Delia became serious. "And pray that they never find out the hard like we did." She went back into the house.

            "Boy, are we going to have problems if we go out on a date," Zenida said.

            "Dinner and a movie already planned?" Naomi grinned. "And who is your cute one?"

            "Rowen Hashiba--he's very nice and sweet."

            "Really now? Do tell," Dini asked as she leaned forward. She loved to play Cupid time to time and then tease her friends' if they had crushes.

            "Well he's quiet, and likes to read. I overheard from some students that he's a kind of nerd that always gets straight A's," she said honestly.

            "Hey you two are perfect!" Lupia smiled and looped her arms around her shoulders in a hug, "bookworms to the very end!"

            Zenida tried to pull her arm off but instead settled for smirking and reached behind her, running her fingertips along her friend's side. She reacted the way she wanted, jerking away while holding her side. "Speaking of dates what does your new crush look like?" she asked in an innocent way.

            "Sage Date, total bishe (bishounen). First thing in class when Ms. Odei said to pair up all the girls swarm over to his desk asking to be his partner! But I kept my cool," she said proudly, flicking electric blue strands over her shoulders.

            "So what happened?" Naomi asked, now a little intrigued.

            "Ms. Odei paired us off, and I ended up as Sage's partner. We have to do a report on Hawaii; it's due in three weeks."

            "The perfect island for young lovers," Dini smirked.

            "Okay, Miss Smart Mouth," Naomi turned on her, "and just who is your boyfriend?"

            The young girl just rolled her eyes but smiled brightly. "His name is Kento Faun and he is just so sweet! We're lab parents in chemistry and when I accidentally burned myself."

            "You what?? Where?!" Zenida grabbed her hand and looked at he marks but didn't see much except for some small white spots.

            "You have to be careful, you could've seriously hurt yourself. Can you imagine what uncle Dais would do if you did hurt yourself like that?" Lupia said with concern.

            "I know I know," she sighed and took her hand back, smiling some, "but when Kento took me to the nurse and held my hand..." she sighed dreamily. "My prince charming on a white horse."

            Naomi held out a napkin. "You're drooling."

            Glowering, Dini swatted at her hand.

            "Play nice, girls," Anubis said as he walked out onto the patio. He leaned over next to Zenida's ear. "So what is this I hear about you having a boyfriend?" His daughter immediately turned red as the garden roses as her friends started to giggle. "I wouldn't mind meeting this young man who seems rather special to you."

            "Daddy you're embarrassing me," she said in a low tone but was smiling.

            "Is that what we're suppose to do?" he asked with a smile, rubbing her shoulder to mean he was teasing.  
            "She's not the only one with someone special in her life," the older woman said with a smile, this time the other girls were blushing as well in delight.

            "They're super nice and not to mention cute so what could go wrong?" Dini said happily, placing both her hands behind her head.

            "I can think of a few things," Delia said. "Sometimes you wonder if men actually car about their cars as much as they brag about them."

            "Oh, and I was supposed to know we were going to run out of gas?" Anubis looked at his wife. "Not that you made any complaints."

            "Can't say that I did," Delia grinned.

            "I don't think we should be hearing this," Zenida said with a slightly disturbed look.

            Both adults laughed softly and apologized. "Sometimes we just get caught up in the moment."

            "I think it's wonderful," Dini said with a smile. "I hope I have lots of happy memories when I get a boyfriend."

            "Doesn't everybody?" Naomi stated as she rested her chin in her hand.

            "Even if it's the new boy with the cute eyes, Cye Mouri? Ack!" Lupia and Dini both barely had time to move back before they get on the receiving end of one embarrassed/upset green haired girl's fist. "You're not suppose to hit girls!"

            "Boys aren't supposed to hit girls!" Naomi growled. "That rule doesn't apply for other girls!"

            "It does if Uncle Sekhmet hears about it!"

            "All right," said Anubis. "That's enough, girls. Supper will be ready in about forty-five minutes."

            "Oh let them have their fun, you're only young once," Delia said with a smile, taking his arm in her own.

            "Dog pile!!" the youngest girl of the group said happily as she launched herself on the older girl's back. Naomi staggered a bit at Dini's sudden weight and glared at her over her shoulder.

            "Dini get off!! I am not your personal pony ride!"

            "Giddy up!"

            Zenida couldn't help but giggle softly but Lupia was almost laughing her head off as she rested her head on the table. "If you guys don't stop I'll get the hic-cups!" she managed between laughs. Sure enough she began to hic cup and laugh at the same time.

            "Well?"

            "They have them. There's no doubt about it."

            "Have you met them, Ryo?"

            "No, Lady Kayura, but the others have."

            The dark blue-haired woman pushed herself up in her cushioned chair. She seemed paler than usual the last few days. It was as if her age was showing through her young appearance. Ryo watched as Mia, his betrothed and attendant to the Lady Kayura, help the frail woman sit more comfortable.

            Kayura looked at the other four young men. "Each of you has met one of them?"

            "Yes, Lady Kayura," answered Rowen. "Each of us shares one class with one of their daughters."

            Kayura looked at the other four young men. "Each of you has met one of them?"

            "Yes, Lady Kayura," answered Rowen. "Each of us shares one class with one of their daughters."

            She held the staff closer to her, looking up at the golden wings and circles for guidance. This was what kept her going all these centuries. _I should pass this on to Mia,_ the ancient woman thought. _But not yet; she's not ready for this burden. I cannot do this to my brother's only descendant. After her first born, then I will pass it._

            "So what do we do now?" Cye asked softly, knowing what they had to do but he didn't like it very much.

            "And what happens when we meet the guys?" Kento said with a weak smile. "I don't think they're gonna like the idea of us hanging with their daughters."

            "What choice do we have? Now is not the time for any of us, not even the former Warlords to be picky," Sage explained rather calmly as he always did.

            "True," Ryo said quietly.

            "When you meet the Warlords, say nothing to them about the armors," Kayura instructed. "Do not give any indication that you know about their pasts. You, Ryo, will have to stay away from them for the time being. Then we will bring all nine armors together again. That is all for now."

            "Milady," all five bowed and left the room.

            Mia pulled the chair up closer and looked at her worried, very concern for her health. "Is there anything you need? Some tea perhaps or another blanket?"

            "I am fine," Kayura smiled at her. "Mia, I know that you and Ryo are not to be married until next fall… but my time is running out. At least one must carry our line…"

            Mia nodded. "I understand."

            "I don't mean to force you-"

            "You're not. I already am. I found out this morning."

            Kayura smiled widely and happy tears welled in her eyes. She took Mia's hand in hers. "I will live to see your child, Mia."

            The older woman smiled and squeezed her hand in both her own. "You should get some rest. If anything happens I'll let you know." Getting up she retrieved another blanket and covered her lap with it, not seeing how if she was comfortable why should she be moved. The staff was still held in her hands and she smiled softly as she watched the last of her clan let lotus blue eyes drift shut. _Please... let her live just a bit longer... w still need her, _she softly prayed, watching the lady sleep and for the moment, let her mind wander a bit.

            "How about we make a bunch of leis for the class?" Lupia suggested. "You put them on the girls and I'll put them on the boys like they do after passengers get off the plane in Hawaii."

            Sage nodded. "Sounds like a good idea but use fake flowers, not real ones."

            The two geography partners were sitting at the ice cream shop at the corner not far from their school. So far the couple had gathered a lot of information about Hawaii but they still needed to do a demonstration for the class.

            "How about you dress up in a grass skirt and hula?" Sage grinned.

            "Hmm sounds good but that means you'll have to dress in khaki shorts and onna those flowery shirts playing a ukulele," she smiled, imaging him actually wearing something like that and couldn't help but giggle a bit. She never cared for Geography must but working with Sage it was lots of fun. "I think we might actually get an A in this project."

            "Well after all the work we're putting into it I think we deserve it, or a B plus," he pointed out and sipped at his milk shake some.

            "Words spoken from an A student!" she said happily eating at her banana split and could not stop smiling. _Life is so good right now,_ she thought to herself_. I guess this means I have to ask Auntie Delia to teach me how to belly dance._

            Zenida raised her arms above her head and sighed.

            "Class wasn't that boring," said Rowen.

            "Please," Zenida rolled her eyes, "even you started to nod off when she started diagramming sentences." They laughed. Both were sitting under a tree in the schoolyard. Classes had long since ended but the two had stayed behind just to talk before heading home.

            Rowen then laid down on the grass, which also allowed him to rest his head in Zenida's lap. She reached out and started to twirl the piece of hair that always hung before his eyes around her fingers.

            "Have you thought of maybe just once brushing this back or at least cutting it?" she asked, noting how soft it was and the way it reminded her of the sky.

            "That's why I wear my headband," he pointed out with a wink.

            The young girl laughed softly and nodded her head. "Doesn't seem to help but I guess now I can't really picture you without this then."

            Rowen just smiled, and Zenida noticed the look in his eyes. "What?"

            "I'm just trying to picture you in a bikini," he said.

            Zenida started to swat at him lightly. Rowen grabbed her hand and pulled her down; their faces merely inches apart. Zenida leaned further and closed the distant between their lips.

            A soft and tender kiss was shared between the students, slowly pulling back Zenida looked down at Rowen with bright yes, blushing lightly.  "Rowen… I-"

            "Zenida… you're unlike any girl I ever meet," he said softly, squeezing her hand and smiled.  "And I mean that in a good way."  
            "I don't know what to say except… you're a great guy and I… I'm really glad I meant you," she said softly, squeezing his hand some and leaned down to softly kiss him once more.  Nothing could go wrong at this moment.

            "So how did I do?"

            Cye slid the paper facedown on the library table over to Naomi. She picked it up and looked at it, her eyes widened. "Only two wrong?"

            "Two out of twenty-five is good," Cye praised. "You're getting better."

            "I have a great teacher," Naomi smiled. _And a cute one,_ she thought to herself.

            Cye returned the smile then excused himself as he left for the restroom. Naomi watched him jog up the stairs and out of sight. Sighing a little in content, Naomi looked down at her left wrist. ~Hey, ~ she said to her invisible Guardian with her mind. ~You've been quiet for the last couple days. Is something wrong? ~

            The bracelet said nothing but the jeweled eyes shifted to look up at her. ~Lately the others and myself have felt a disturbance... so to speak.  We did not want to alarm anyone just yet so have kept quiet.~

            ~Does this mean grandpa is about to attack of something?~ she asked almost hesitantly. It was hard to believe that her father's father was trying to hurt them and was getting worried if he tried to come after her grandmother.

            ~... We are not sure but no. It seems... perhaps deeper...~ it trailed off and fell silent once more. The others felt the same way but until they knew what it was they decided to stay quiet for now.

            "Naomi?" The teenager visible jumped and looked up at Cye, looking a bit nervous.

            "Oh hey Cye.  Didn't hear ya."

            "You okay?  You looked deep in thought," he asked with some concern.

            "Yeah guess you can say that... say how about we go celebrate me getting my first passing grade?" she smiled, pushing the so-called threat back and gathered her stuff together.

            "Okay," Cye nodded and gathered his things.

            The two went outside and bought a couple blueberry snow cones from the ice cream man. They sat down on a bench that was under the protective shade of trees.

            "Is my tongue blue?" Cye asked and stuck his tongue out.

            "Yup," Naomi nodded. "How about mine?" she asked, also sticking her tongue out.

            "It's blue."

            "If we keep comparing tongue colors, people are going to think we've lost our minds."

            "We're teenagers," said Cye. "According to most adults, we're not supposed to have minds."

            "Hmm that is so true," she smiled and took another bite. "Hey Cye... I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out and such."

            He smiled and nodded to her. "You're welcome but I'm sure anyone else could've helped you study for the tests."

            "No... Except for three other girls I know I don't have many friends. I don't know if you heard but many kids stay out of my way. That's I'm just some punk girl who goes looking for trouble." She shrugged as if it didn't make any difference to her. "I don't care. I am what I am no matter what anyone says."

            "Family trait," Cye murmured.

            "What?"

            "Nothing, just thinking out loud. I know how you feel. Family, I just have my mom and my sister. A few guys I've know since childhood are practically brothers to me."

            "Didn't you say that they're in our school, too?" Naomi asked.

            "Ryo isn't--he's home tutored," answered Cye. "Sage, Kento, and Rowen are."

            _Sage, Kento, and Rowen…_ Naomi pondered. "Sage Date, Kento Faun, and Rowen Hashiba?"

            Cye blinked at her. "How did you know that?"

            "Because Sage is in Lupia's Geography class, Dini and Kento are in Chemistry, and Rowen has the same Literature class with Zenida."

            Cye remained quiet as he just stared at her. "Okay…" he said, "that's freaky."

            "Yeah... so um..." she looked back down at her snow cone, taking a few bites to keep it from melting in her hand and wondered what to say next. _What is going on?_ she thought to herself quietly. _Were we destined to meet or something?_

            the young man looked at her and slowly reached over to touch her shoulder. "You okay?"

            "Huh? oh yeah, just thinking... Cye? Do you believe in fate?"

            The question caught him off guard; Naomi could tell by the look in his light-blue eyes. "Well, I guess I do," he answered. "If some things happen that can't be explained by any means logical, I do believe it is fate."

            Naomi smiled. She leaned closer and kissed Cye, tasting the blueberry flavor on his lips. "You know what," she said, "I'm glad fate sent you to my school."

            "Me too," Cye whispered and they kissed again.

            Dini was in sheer heaven as she ate the delicious food spread out on the table. "Wow! Kento you're parents are great cooks! My mom has to get these recipes from them so she can make them at home!"

            The bulky youth smiled and grinned. "Hey there's an idea! You already meet my folks and I really wanna meet yours" Even I already know you're dad, he thought silently. "Let's dig in before it gets cold."

            The young girl just agreed and both began to eat but remembered their manners, talking and having fun. These past few days had been wonderful and spending them with Kento was the best. Life was so very good at the moment and she felt so glad. Kento was a great guy with his own sense of charm and lots of humor. Maybe that's why she liked him so much.

            "Dessert?" Kento's mother walked into the room carrying a tray with two pieces of vanilla cake and a large scoop of chocolate ice cream.

            Dini's eyes bulged and she started to drool as the plate was set in front of her. "Domo arigato…" she finally managed to say.

            "A great meal," said Kento, "a great dessert, and then cigar accompanied by a glass of wine."

            "The last two," Mrs. Faun eyed her son, "not in this house, young man."

            "Aww ma," but he smiled and also thanked her.

            "Your mom is so nice! I'm sure our moms would get along great," Dini said with a smile after Mrs. Faun left.

            "Hey you know, maybe this weekend we can all meet. I wanna know more about you too."

            "Aww you're making me blush." it was turn. A faint pink touched her cheeks that nearly matched her bright pink hair.

            "You look just as pretty," Kento said and smiled as the color deepened.

            Dini smiled as she put her chin in her hand and looked at with hunger in her eyes.

            "What?" he asked.

            "Oh nothing," Dini licked her lips, "just wondering if you'd look better with a tight T-shirt or a tank top."

            Kento dropped his fork onto the plate, which caused a little gravy to splash and land on his shirt. He quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. A few small streaks were all that remained.

            The young girl softly giggled as she looked at him. She had never felt this way about anyone, especially a guy but this was different. In a good way. Moving her chair closer to his she leaned forward and softly kissed him on the lips.

            Kento looked at her wide eyed when he felt the kiss but he didn't pull away. After a moment he returned the kiss and found that her lips felt so soft and sweet. As they pulled apart he looked into her pale blue eyes and smiled, taking her hand in his own.

            "Dini... you're a great girl and... I care about you a lot," he told her softly, looking at her anxiously for her reply.

            "Oh Kento... you are too sweet for words." she squeezed his hand and smiled prettily as it reached her eyes. "I liked you a lot, with all my heart."

            "Are they still behind us?" Sage asked.

            Lupia angled her compact mirror between them. "Yup."

            "Oh brother…"

            "I can't believe they've been following us since we left the ice cream shop," Lupia sighed.

            "Well, I guess everyone's entitled to a hobby."

            "I didn't know hunting you down was on the hobby lists."

            "Apparently it is." Sage rolled his eyes. "Any ideas how to get rid of them?"

            "Maybe," Lupia stopped and faced him. "That depends if you wouldn't mind going along with it."

            "Please," Sage begged. "At this point, I'm willing to do just about anything."

            Lupia threw her arms around Sage's neck and kissed him. She knew she had caught him off guard and that was just how she wanted him to be."

            The young blonde looked at her wide-eyed but the longer it lasted the more he realized that he liked this. Slowly he let his eyes almost shut and wrapped his arms around Lupia's waist, holding her close. The band of school girls that had been following them all froze on the spot and watched with wide eyes as the cutest guy at school was kissing his partner in geography. Disappointed but also upset they slowly left them alone. But even with them gone the two of them were still in a tight embrace. Slowly the kiss broke off naturally and they looked at each other for a long time.

            Lupia didn't realize that just a simple kiss could make her feel this way as she slowly reached up to touch her lips then his. "Sage, I..." but the words died on her lips. Her mind was a complete blank and all she could do was look at him, her blue-green eyes unnaturally bright.

            "So, um…" Sage seemed to be having a hard time gathering his thoughts. "After we finish our report, do you want to go out to a movie?"

            "Sure," Lupia smiled.

            They walked to her apartment building.

            "I'll see you in class," Sage said quietly. "Lupia… I really like you a lot."

            "I like you too," she smiled. "Why not?" Lupia kissed Sage again.

~End of Chapter Ten~


	11. Chapter Eleven

Destiny (Ronin/Witchblade Crossover)  
By: Yin-Yang & JanimeLee  
  
~Chapter Eleven~

            "Who's the blonde boy with Lupia?" Cale asked watching his daughter through the window being escorted to the main door.

            "That would be Sage," Liana answered from the kitchen. "They're partners in class."

            Cale continued to look through the glass and his mouth fell open as he saw Lupia kiss Sage. "What class are they taking together?"

            "Geography."

            "You sure?"

            "Yes. Why?"

            "Come here and see for yourself."

            Liana walked over to the window and stared down at the kissing teens. "I'm sure they've had health class."

            "Did you talk to her?" Cale asked.

            "Yes, Lupia and I had the Talk," Liana walked back to the kitchen. "You can give her your version of the Talk after supper if you want to."

            "Believe me I will." But deep down he felt something all to different. Lupia was his little girl and he didn't want her to get hurt. He watched as the young girl walked up to the door and waited until the blonde young man walked off before going to the kitchen, a thoughtful look set on his face.

            The older woman looked up as he sat at the table and cocked her head to the side, studying him for a bit. Setting the spoon down she went to his side and touched his shoulder. "We both knew this was going to happen one day and at least it was a nice young man," she said softly, rubbing his shoulder some. "We can trust her to make the right choice."

            "I know but… I can't help but worry," eh said softly, reaching up to take her hand into his own and squeezed. "It's not that I don't trust her because I do. Its the boy I don't trust."

            "Why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?"

            "I'm not hiding anything but I don't want to jump to any conclusions just yet." He looked up at her, smiling some and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. "I'll tell you when I know for certain."

            "You better or else." But she smiled and leaned down to softly kiss him, happy to have her family back.

            "Geez if I didn't know any better I'd say you guys were my age!" Lupia joked as she came into the kitchen, setting her stuff in the hallway against the wall and smiled at her parents.

            "That just shows how much we still love each other," Liana said with a smile and hugged her before going back to the stove to get the food ready.

            "So how was your day?" Cale asked as she stood next to her, hugging him and looked at her. She was so happy and had a light to her that he couldn't help but smile. As long as she was happy he was happy but if anything happened to her…

            "Pretty good," Lupia grinned. "Mom, do you know if there's a place around here that sells grass skirts?"

            "What do you want that for?" Cale asked.

            "For my Geography assignment; Sage and I are doing a report on Hawaii."

            "What's the skirt for?"

            "For the demonstrative part of the assignment," Lupia's mouth curved a little. "I'm going to do the hula dance if front of class."

            "You'll be doing what?" Cale stared at his daughter.

            "I'll have a skin suit underneath it," Lupia assured her father, "don't panic."

            "I'm a father, I have the right to panic."

            "And I'm a mother, I have a right to tell you not to panic," Liana said as she looked at him. "We can try Dais' shop, he's bound to have a costume or something."

            "Oh perfect! And we're going to get an A for sure!" she said happily as she danced around the kitchen.

            "Lupia be careful or you'll run into something!"

            "Dad, you worry too much."

            Cale took her left wrist and looked at the bracelet. "I have a right."

            "Lupia, go change so we can start dinner," her mother said.

            The young girl nodded and went to her room.

            "It's almost back to normal," Cye answered.

            Naomi smiled and pulled her tongue back into her mouth. "Yours too," she said when Cye stuck his out briefly. "Thanks for walking me home, Cye."

            "Well I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt. Besides, I really enjoy your company," he said with a smile.

            "Hmm has anyone told you are such a flatter?"

            "Just you so far."

            "Good. Well here it is." She looked at the door then at Cye, telling herself not to blush as she lowered her eyes a bit. "Do you um wanna come in?"

            "I appreciate it but I have to get home. My mother's waiting for me." I know that your father wouldn't be too happy if I did come in with your grandmother still in the house. Already things are getting too complicated. "Maybe when we have more time in advance."

            "I understand," Naomi nodded then leaned closer and gave Cye a butterfly kiss. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

            "I'll be counting the seconds," Cye whispered.

            Naomi watched as he headed homeward. Taking a deep breath and releasing it in a satisfied sigh, Naomi walked to the front door.

            "Who was that young man?" The young girl started as she looked at her grandmother who was dressed in one of her mother's dresses.

            "Grandma! God I thought you were dad for a second!" she said with a deep sigh of relief, closing the door and tossed her books on the sofa. "That guy is Cye. He's been helping me study for math at school."

            "He seems like a nice young man," she said with a smile, lifting a hand up to lightly pet the neck that was hanging around her neck that she didn't know was there until it moved. "I take it Sekhmet doesn't know you care for him?"

            She quickly motioned her to keep her voice down and took a peek down the hall. There was no sign of him. "No way! All he knows is that Cye is helping me pass algebra, I don't ant to even think how he'd react if he knew we were kinda dating."

            Sekhmet frowned a bit as he stood in next to the doorway of the kitchen, quietly listening to his mother and daughter. Of all people... he better not hurt her in any way. Even if his symbol is trust, he thought to himself before making a bit noise before he walked out of the kitchen, pretending he didn't hear a thing.

            "Something wrong?" Abigail looked at him and became worried by his expression.

            "No," Sekhmet shook his head and smiled. Then he whispered, "I think Naomi has a boyfriend."

            Abigail's eyes widened. "Who?"

            "Cye."

            "Her math tutor?"

            Sekhmet nodded.

            Abigail smiled and shrugged. "Well, one plus one equals two… occasionally three."

            "Better not," Sekhmet looked at her and she smiled.

            "From what I know he's a nice young man. She was bound to fall in love one of these days."

            "I know but still..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing the thought aside for now. "Never mind. Abigail.... would like to see a movie with me, tonight?"

            The young woman blinked but smiled at him, her eyes lighting up. "Why Sekhmet, are you asking me out on a date?"

            "Yes," her ex answered, "a date, and to let Naomi and mother talk for a while. There's a lot of things I know they want to ask each other and this would be the best way to give them privacy--and us, too."

            "Privacy for what?"

            "That's for me to know and you to find out."

            She smiled and leaned close to whisper something in his ear. When she pulled back he was looking at her wide eyed but soon returned the smile himself. This was going to be a night to remember."

            Naomi looked at the case that still held the snake eggs and smiled. "Man I can't wait for the eggs to hatch."

            "Well it soon be soon. Your father has been taking very good care of them," Ineisha said as she stroked the python's back.

            "Kinda funny though." Naomi pulled herself onto the sofa, holding her knee to her chest and she half smiled. "Mom can handle lion and bear cubs but she refuses to go need anything with scales."

            "I just can't handle them," Abigail said as she walked in, looking at the snakes in the glass cases. "Naomi, please don't sit like that when you're wearing a skirt." He daughter sighed but let her leg go. "I just came to tell you that your father and I are going out to a movie so you two will have the place for yourself for a couple of hours."

            "A movie?" Naomi raised her eyebrow. "The last movie you went to was when I was five and dad fell asleep through half of it."

            "One can only handle the Three Cherry Faeries for so long," Abigail shuddered a little.

            "What is a movie?" Ineisha asked.

            "I'll explain later," Naomi said.

            Sekhmet soon came out, already wearing his jacket and helped his ex-wife into hers. "I'm trusting you two not to burn the place down."

            "This coming from you who burned pancakes?" the young teenager said with a smirk.

            "It was my first time. Mother, if you need anything just ask Naomi but if something goes wrong call me. My cell number is by the phone.

            "We'll be fine Sekhmet. You two go and have a good time and don't worry about us." She walked with them to the door and waved before closing it and locked it behind her, looking at her granddaughter ho looked like the ate that ate the proverbial canary.

            "Betcha when they get home they won't sleep the rest of the night."

            "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Zenida called as she walked through the front door with Rowen in tow. She couldn't believe that she had practically dragged him inside of the house to meet her parents.

            "Hi, sweetheart," Delia walked into the hallway and hugged her daughter. "Ah, this must be Rowen. It's nice to finally meet you."

            "The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Koma," Rowen smiled and bowed politely.

            Delia smiled, impressed with the young man. "Oh, Zenida, your father is working late at the museum. The Board of Directors is having a meeting about the new funding options, and he said it's going to take a while."

            "Oh man... I hope it goes well then," she sighed softly and turned to Rowen. "Sorry about this but I guess we'll have to take a rein-check on meeting dad."

            "Its alright, I can always meet him another time," he smiled and actually sighed in relief inwardly.

            "Well Rowen would you like to stay for dinner perhaps?" Delia asked as glanced into the kitchen to make sure everything was alright."

            "Sure, if it's not a problem."

            "None at all. Everything will be ready in a little while. Why don't you two go into the living room and relax for a bit."

            "Okay; thanks mom."

            "May I use your phone to call my parents and let them know where I am?" Rowen asked.

            "Of course," Delia nodded. "There's a phone in the living room."

            "I'm going to get changed first," Zenida said. "I'll be right back."

            Rowen walked into the living room and called his house. "Hi, dad. I'm having dinner at Zenida's house so you don't have to wait for me."

            "All right, son," his father answered. "Ryo called not too long ago. It's about Kayura."

            "How is she?" Rowen lowered his voice so that Zenida and her mother wouldn't hear him.

            "Not good, I'm afraid. There is a little good news though; Mia is pregnant."

            "Really?"

            "Only a couple weeks," said Mr. Hashiba, "but she is."

            "Wow," Rowen leaned against the wall. "So what are they going to do?"

            "Ryo and Mia are going to get married this weekend," his father answered. " It'll be a small ceremony, and they want the four of you there."

            "Oh I'll defiantly be there," he said with a small smile, running a hand through his blue hair, "do the others know?"

            "Pretty sure. If they don't find out tonight then they'll more than likely find out tomorrow then. You have a good dinner and call before you leave so I know what time to expect you."

            "I will dad, talk to you later." Slowly he hung up the phone and went to the living room, smiling a bit at the bit of news. Ryo and Mia were going to be parents but… Kayura didn't have a lot of time left.  Sighing deeply he rubbed his hands over his face, closing his eyes tightly.

            "Rowen? Are you okay?" Zenida asked as she came into the living room, having changed from her uniform into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, concern in her teal eyes as she went over and sat next to him. "You look like you just lost somebody close."

            "I'm about to," Rowen looked at her. "She's an old friend of my family. She's not doing too well. They think that she has less than a year. It's a miracle she held on this long."

            "Oh Rowen, I'm sorry."

            "I never thought I see her go. I always believed that she'd live forever. But then this thing hits her a few months ago and she's just wasting away slowly. I hate seeing her suffer."

            "How long have you known her?" Zenida couldn't help asking--a little out of jealousy.

            "Since I was in diapers," Rowen smiled. "She used to baby-sit me."

            "She must be really close then... I wish there was something I could do to help," she took his hand in her own, squeezing tightly and looked deep into his beautiful starry eyes, "but the only thing that I know is to just try and be there for you. I don't know her but I would like to."

            "Thanks Zenida, that means allot to me." He smiled his thanks, reaching up to gently brush some of her hair from her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. It just felt so right and natural with her he couldn't imagine this with anyone else. But then again he would never want to hurt her. For the time being all troubles were set aside so he could enjoy this moment better.

            Delia silently mad her way to the den, wiping her hands on a mini-towel. She stopped just before the doorway, taking a moment to look at the scene before her and couldn't help but smile. Hiding it behind her hand she lightly knocked on the doorway to get their attention. "Dinner is ready you two."

            "Wow! How can you stand living with so many brothers and sisters under one room?" Dini asked Kento, swinging her bag back and forth as they headed to her home.

            "Yeah well it's kinda hard but I love them," he said with a smile, holding his hands behind his head as she grinned at her. "They're not so bad."

            She giggled softly and shook her hair behind her shoulders. "They seem nice. Hey! Maybe I can meet them and you can meet my dad! In fact," she paused and look around the area, "his shop is close by. C'mon he has the best stuff for costumes and jokes and please! I knew he'll like you!" she pleaded, looking up at him with bright blue eyes, giving him the sad eye routine she sued on her dad. "Pretty please?"

            Kento seemed to waver under her gaze. "Oh, all right," he finally broke.

            Dini and Kento walked hand in hand into her father's shop. "Hi, Akira," Dini greeted the employee behind the counter. "Is my dad here?"

            "You just missed him," the red-haired man said. "He had to make a delivery for a bunch of actors at the theater in the next town. He won't be back for a while."

            "Oh that would be my luck now," she pouted but brighten as she gestured to Kento. "Akira this is Kento, fellow classmate and my boyfriend." She blushed lightly but was happy.

            "Boyfriend? This coming from the girl who said she'd rather marry one of the Three Stooges?" he teased and ducked a mini pom-pom that belonged to a cheerleader costume. "Hey you know better than to throw stuff around!"

            "Geez Akira I was a little kid when I said that and now I'm all mature!"

            "That was last year." Frowning she stuck her tongue out at him. "And you haven't changed one bit," he chuckled and nodded to Kento. "I hope you have a good sense of humor."

            "My friends say I do," he smiled and bowed to him some. "Nice to meet ya."

            "Same here. Well feel free to look around, Dini knows this place like the back of her hand."

            "It's my second home," she said brightly, going through the costume happily.

            Kento took a wide brimmed hat with a fluffy-looking plume attached to it and placed the item on his head. "Milady," Kento stood straight with his right hand up to his chest, "would thou grace me with a dance."

            Dini turned and looked at him, giggled. Then she placed a long pointed medieval lady's cap on and curtsied. "I shall honor thy request."

            They two of them danced around the shop, laughing but having fun at the same time. Akira only smiled;  glad to see her very happy. She was a good kid and that Kento kid seemed all right, so as long as she wasn't hurt everything seemed just right.

            "It wasn't that bad."

            "They did not have to drag us on stage."

            "You told me you loved The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

            "I do, but when did the stage performers begin pulling audience members on stage?"

            "Sekhmet, all they did was toss black and silver confetti around us. We didn't even move."

            "All right, Abigail, you win."

            She smiled and swung their hands back and forth a little between them.

            He smiled down at her, squeezing her hand and held her close. "But as long as you had fun I'm happy. So where should we go now?"

            "Well how about we grab something to eat?"

            "Hmm okay. Tonight, it's all about you." he stopped them for a moment, pressing his fingertips along her cheek and sweetly kissed her. It was just like the times they would do out on dates.

            "I have something to tell you," Abigail said when they moved apart.

            "What?" Sekhmet asked.

            She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead lightly against his. "Why did you make pancakes for me?"

            "Because you told me you were…" Sekhmet's voice trailed off and his eyes widened.

            Abigail smiled. "I hate throwing up in the morning."

            "You... I..." He looked down at her before hugging her tightly and swung her around in a circle. "I don't know what to say! But--this has to be the happiest thing I have heard in a long time."

            She smiled happily, looking into his eyes as she said, "Me too. I admit, I was kinda nervous to tell you but now I'm glad I did."

            "So am I, god so am I." Hugs her tightly once more, nothing could make him any happier.

            "Now you better marry me," Abigail said in a threatening tone, but smiled.

            Sekhmet laughed. "I will. There is just one person I have to ask, though."

            Abigail frowned a little. "Who?"

            "Naomi."

~End of Chapter Eleven~


	12. Chapter Twelve

Destiny (Ronin/Witchblade Crossover)  
By: Yin-Yang & JanimeLee  
  
~Chapter Twelve~

            It was another bright day as students made their way through the school gates and just stayed in the courtyard.  Naomi was already at school though but instead of with her friends she was leaning against the wall of the gym so that no one would bother her.  She had a lot to think about since her parents announced that that would soon be an addition to the family.

            "My dream is coming true…" she said to herself, brushing her high ponytail tail away from her face and didn't bother to finish button her blouse because her navel ring was being irritable again;  shifting her body so she was leaning against the wall on her side.  She couldn't help but smile some so didn't notice that someone was quietly approaching her.

            Cye smiled as he touched her shoulder, kissing her cheek before moving to stand before her. "Hi Naomi, you look thoughtful today."

            "Yeah well I got some good news. My parents are getting back together and mom found out she's pregnant." She smiled some, actually looking very happy about it. "Cye, we're gonna be a family again!"

            "Oh hey that's great! I'm really happy for you!" And with that he proved it by hugging her tightly. Naomi just hugged him back tightly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Everything just felt so right now and it just felt so nice hugging/being hugged by him she didn't want to go to class. Today was going so well to let it be spoiled by school.

            "Ready for class?" Cye asked as they moved apart.

            "I really don't want to go," Naomi confessed, "but right now I feel like I can take on anything."

            "Even our math test? You did study, didn't you?"

            "No worries; I am gonna ace this one."

            Holding hands, the two young loves walked passed the school gate.

            "I had a dream about you last night," said Naomi.

            "Oh?" Cye looked at her. "How was I?"

            "I didn't get the chance to find out--the stupid alarm clock went off." Naomi grinned. "You were Poseidon and you had this huge trident with a yin-yang symbol on it."

            "A trident?" Cye asked. _She couldn't have seen it, could she? A premonition?_ "I hope you were one of my sea nymphs."

            "Seashell bra and all."

            "I hope you finish that dream, and please tell me how I was."

            "Oh believe me I will," she squeezed his hand, feeling so happy and at ease right now.

            "Hey Naomi!" Dini was waving at her direction, her bright pink hair done up into braided pigtails and Kento was smiling at her energetic antics this morning. She and the others were under the sakura tree, talking and pretty much enjoying themselves.

            "Dini I swear onna these day you'll get sick of candy and sugar," Lupia threaten.

            The young girl feigns shock as she held her hand over her heart. "Never! If that happens what'll I do to keep me energetic??"

            "Why don't you try a natural way to increase your energy?" Zenida asked.

            "This from the girl who took caffeine pills to stay awake for twenty-four hours."

            "I was taping the Sailor Moon Marathon and I wanted to cut out all the commercials."

            "One of my cousins did that," said Kento.

            "Wasn't it the adult channel?" asked Rowen. "Hot Hikaru and Libido Lee?"

            "Rowen!" Sage hissed. "The girls!"

            "Don't worry," Lupia smiled at the blonde boy, "we've seen it."

            Cye blinked. "What?"

            "Last year," said Naomi, "we went to a slumber party at our friend Saki's house and her parents were on vacation--they had left a couple days earlier. Where she got the tape from, I haven't a clue but you'll learn more from that than you ever will in health class."

            "And here we thought you were all innocent," Rowen smiled at Zenida.

            "Well some appearances can be deceiving," she smiled at him, blushing a bit when her friends began to tease her.

            "You ladies are something else."

            "Why thank you! We take that as a compliment." The slightly large group talked for a while, showing how close each of them were in their own way and looked up at the first bell for class went off.

            Lupia sighed softly, "Time to hit the books. Joy."

            "Yes! B+!"

            "See, I said you could do it."

            "That's because I have a great tutor." Naomi danced in the hallway then hugged Cye. "Thanks you so much!"

            "Anytime," he said and they kissed. "In celebration of passing your test, finish that dream tonight."

            Naomi smiled wickedly. "As long as you finish it with me."

            "Oh, I will," Cye promised. "I definitely will."

             So far everything was going all right she didn't think anything else could go wrong. "Hey Cye, um Lupia's sweet sixteen is in a  couple of days and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

            "You mean a real date?" He smiled and gently tipped her face to his, seeing her lightly blush and kissed her once again. "I would love to."

            She smiled softly and leaned into his hand more. "I'm glad. This is all new to me but I can't but be careful in case I loose you."

            "Hey you'll never loose me Naomi, I swear this to you." He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as she returned the gesture.

            In chemistry class Dini was taking notes covering their next lab and kept looking over at Kento. he was such a sweet guy and funny she quickly scribbled a note and passed it to him.

            'Kento, Lupia is having her 16th b-day at the end of the week. Wanna come with me? ~Dini'

            He quickly wrote his answer and slid the paper back.

            'Sure, I'd love to. Talk to me after class about it. ~Kento' 

            Dini smiled and winked at him.

            Lupia slowly moved her right hand up to the back of Sage's neck and began to gently play with his hair.

            "Do you mind?" she whispered.

            "Not at all," he answered in the same low tone. Grinning, Lupia ran a finger across the hairline and watched him shudder. "Now it's getting distracting."

            "Good. Sage, my birthday is this weekend and I want to invite you."

            "Really? I'd love to come."

            "Great," Lupia smiled.

            "How old are you going to be?" Sage asked.

            "Sixteen."

            "I'll have to find something sweet then."

            The two giggled and caught a glance from their teacher. "Tell me about it after class," said Sage.

            "Better believe it." Smiling they returned their attention back to the teacher, ignoring the jealous glares from the girls.

            It was a free period in Literature so the students were paired off to work on a one-page paper. It could be on any topic to get to know your partner better. Zenida nervously tapped her pencil on the desk and sighed deeply.

            "Hey Zenida, you okay?" Rowen asked as he took his glasses off to look at her.

            "Well I wanted to ask you... would you like to come to Lupia sweet 16 this weekend?" she asked softly, looking over at him while worrying. _Please say yes._

            "Sure," answered Rowen, "I'd love to go. What should I bring for her?"

            "I'm having a hard time myself getting her a gift," Zenida confessed. "Naomi is much worse to shop for, though."

            "How about after school, you and I go shopping and we both get her a gift," Rowen suggested.

            "Sounds great. Between the two of us we should be able to get her something nice."

            He chuckled softly. "We can pull off a passing grade for class but we can't get best friends a nice present."

            "Yeah life is funny like that." Zenida smiled at him, feeling so at ease with him sometimes she found it hard to be true that they were going out together. _I love him,_ she thought to herself.

            Once class let out the couples meet up with each at the school gates, talking about the weekend and how much they were going to have.

            "I can't believe I'm finally gonna be 16!" Lupia said happily, practically dancing in place.

            "Just let us know when you get your driver's license so we can stay off the road," Dini joked and the other girl just made a face at her.

            "Oh that is very mature," Kento joked and earned another sour face from the girl.

            Sage chuckled softly as he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close. "Well ladies just call us with the time just not too early. We have something to attend first."

            "Really?" Naomi said with a raised brow and looked at Cye. "And here we thought we knew you guys."

            Cye smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "That's why we have patience, love."

            She pointed her finger at him and said in a joking tone, "Patience tends to wear thin."

            "You never had any to begin with," said Dini and dodged the hand ready to slap her.

            "We'll see you this weekend," Sage kissed Lupia's cheek. "I'll call you tonight."

            "I'll keep the phone line cleared," she winked.

            "Same here," Rowen and hugged her girlfriend back tightly. As they each said good-bye they parted ways and the girls decided to walk to the soda shop and call on of their parents to pick them up. Everything looked so nice and happy as the girls joked but they didn't realize they were being watched.

            Reficul watched the girls separate from the boys and walk, laughing and smiling. It focused on Naomi though. He reached out with a hand to try and touch her but quickly drew it back and walked away from the crystal ball. He was still weak from with every passing moment the strength grew and he knew the spirit wouldn't let himself do anything foolish.

            "I can't do this..." he said softly, closing his hands in fists and watched them shake some. "I can't destroy their happiness..."

            ~We made a deal, Reficul,~ Talpa reminded in his mind. ~You will do as I tell you no matter what. Do not deny me.~

            "Yes, master Talpa..." he answered silently and glanced at the crystal ball and closed his eyes tightly but a lone tear roll down his cheek. "Forgive me..."

            "I accept you, Mia from the house of Koji, as my wife. I vow to love, honor and cherish you as long as I live."

            "I accept you, Ryo from the house of Sanada, as my husband. I vow to love, honor and cherish you as long as I live."

            Kayura held out the rings and Ryo and Mia placed the golden bands on the other's left hand ring finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," the Ancient woman said.

            Ryo stood up from where he knelt before the altar, and then helped Mia rise also. He paused for a moment, taking in her form. She looked beautiful, even thought they dressed simply, to Ryo, Mia was a goddess standing before him. They now married couple kissed, which was followed by clapping.

            "Way to go Ryo!" Kento shouted while grinning broadly. The guys smiled and went tot heir long time friends, congratulating them and saying how happy they were.

            Cye hugged Mia and smiled at her. "I always knew you two would someday get together," he said proudly.

            "Ryo, you take good care of her like she did for us," Sage said with a grin as he shook his hand.

            "You know I will," he said with a nod and smile. Mia was his life and he would do all he could to protect her.

            Rowen smiled at his friends as he stood next to Kayura, happy for them all and turned to the lady. "This has to be the most memorable day I have yet to witness," he said softly as he put his hands in his pockets.

            "As it also has been for me," Kayura smiled. The young-old woman looked a little better today, perhaps it was the wedding. Although, Rowen hoped that she would start getting better. Soon, the four of you will each have your own memorable day, Kayura thought.

            "Hey you two are gonna be great together," Kento said as he looped an arm about both Mia and Ryo.

            "That's the sweetest thing you ever said, Kento," the young woman smiled and looked at the sun before looking at the others. "You better head out, no sense getting late for your dates."

            "I don't think the girls would forgive us if we did," Cye joked and hugged Mia, Kayura and shook Ryo's hand, as did the others. "Well be back later."

            "Don't stay up too late."

            "Kento!!" the guys laughs and bided farewell as they headed out. The newly weds and the young ancient made their way inside, happy for this day and wished their friends much joy tonight as well.

            "How do we look?"

            Cale looked up as the girls came out from Lupia's bedroom and felt his jaw go slack. "You all look beautiful!"

            Lupia smiled as her hair was done in loose curls around her face, wearing a simple dress of black with glittering snowflakes as a design all over with spaghetti straps over her shoulders; the fabric stopped at her knees with a slit going up one side, revealing the black snug one piece body suit underneath. Naomi looked embarrassed as her hair was done in a high ponytail but with slight curls and dressed in a simple dress with a snake bracelet on her upper right arm and her matching earring. The outfit was similar to Lupia's only its color was hunter green with no straps and slightly flared on the bottom hem. Dini looked happy in her black, bell-bottom slacks with a hot pink type of shirt slightly darker than her hair--one shoulder was covered, the other bare, and the back of the shirt trailed a bit to her knees. It had opened some to show her navel and her hair was in a twist over her bare shoulder. Zenida was in a dark satin red dress slacks with a jacket-like top, half-sleeved and buttoned from the short collar to her waist covered with dark roses.

            "I gotta admit, Dini," Cale smiled, "your mother does one hell of a job."

            "Think she can fix my blue dress that's ripped in the back?" Liana asked.

            "You can ask her," Dini said.

            "What can we take outside?" Zenida offered.

            Liana pointed to the table and counter. "Right over there. Don't take too much at once."

            "We know, mom," Lupia said and picked up a large bowl filled with chips.

            "It's too bad your grandmother couldn't come," Zenida said to Naomi.

            "I know," Naomi sighed a little. "But how would we explain her to the guys? Besides, my dad and I can hear her in our minds. You know what's freaky--Grandmother knows what the baby is."

            The other three girls gawked at Naomi. "Your mother has only been pregnant for about two months," said Dini, "and she knows what it is already?"

            "You can't find out until at least the second trimester," Lupia said.

            "I took Health remember but she told her that it's going to be a boy," Naomi said with a slight shrug, taking the bowl of chips out. "Dad believes her and mom was just happy about having another baby."

            "Wow, so you're gonna be a big sister!" Dini said with a big smile, carrying out the soda outside. "Ooh this is too cool!"

            Zenida laughed softly as she helped Liana take out the large cake and set it on the table outside. "So Naomi, ready to help care for a baby?"

            "Actually... I am." She smiled a genuine one and nodded to her friends. "It'll be an adventure."

            "That it'll be," Cale said with a slight chuckled and brought the presents out, setting them on one end of the table. "Hey now!" he caught his young daughter around the waist as she made her way to the brightly wrapped boxes and carried her away as she pouted. "You know the rules, presents after the cake. Remember what happened when you were four?"

            "That chocolate stain never got out of Bunky," Lupia pouted, mourning her childhood stuffed bunny. "Or your shirt."

            "Right," Cale released his daughter. "You can wait until after you wash your hands."

            "Well, the sooner the guys arrive the sooner we eat," Dini grinned. 

            "So when are these charming young men of yours arriving?" Megumi asked, a little anxious to meet her daughter's 'boyfriend' since she had only spoken to Kento briefly on the phone a few times.

            "He said they would get here after they finished with something else. Oh mom, you and dad are going to like him!" Dini beamed happily, almost hopping in place much to the amusement of everyone.

            "This time you'll be able to meet him," Delia smiled at Anubis. "He's a very nice young man."

            "Oh mom Sage is sooo cute!!" Lupia said as she was set on her feet and went about dancing all over the yard. "And he's fun to be with too!"

            "So you keep telling us."

            "Can't help it!"

            Everyone just smiled and laughed a bit; making sure all the food was out and had everything already when a red jeep pulled up to the curb before the house.

            "They're here!!" the girls practically screamed at once, their parents just looking at them.

            ~I hope everything goes well, ~ Sekhmet silently thought as he took a deep breathe to calm his own nerves.

            ~Just relax, ~ Ineisha's voice echoed in his mind.

            ~It's not going to be easy, ~ Sekhmet answered his mother. ~Cye--his soul is Trust, and it feels like Torrent is with him. ~

            ~Torrent's wearer died over twenty years ago, my son, when the four of you escaped the Dynasty. ~

            ~I remember. But Cye could be the next Chosen. Like our daughters. ~ Sekhmet frowned a little. The Five Ronin Warriors that had helped them escape died when they sealed off the Dynasty. Unfortunately, now that Reficul had broken the seal…

            Sekhmet shook his head. This was Lupia's Sweet Sixteen birthday; he shouldn't be brooding around and act like he knew something horrible was going to happen. So what if Cye's soul was Trust? That didn't mean he had Torrent with him.

            One by one the girls went to greet the guys and led them over to their parents. Dini looked happy as she was holding Kento's hand in both her own and they stood before her parents. "Mom, dad, this is Kento! Ken these are my parents."

            "Kento, it's so nice to finally meet you," Megumi said with a smile, bowing to him as did Dais.

            "You're Dini's mom! You look like her older sister!" The older lady blushed some and Dais shook his hand.

            "Dad, this is Rowen," Zenida said with a smile, hoping they would get along as her mother greeted the young man, saying it was nice to see him again.

            "Nice to meet you," he said with a bow and couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu.

            Lupia was grinning ear to ear as she introduced Sage to her parents. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sage," Liana smiled.

            "And you, too," Sage bowed respectively.

            "I could swear I've seen you before," Cale said. "Your picture, I mean. Is your father a police officer?"

            "As a matter of fact, yes; he is a lieutenant."

            "Carries a green rabbit's foot on his keys?"

            "Yes."

            "Your picture's on his desk," Cale snapped his fingers, "and your two sisters', too. I saw them when I was brought in for questioning about motorcycle parts being sold on the black market a few months ago."

            "Oh I remember! He mentioned something about you helping him catch the real thief in the end," he replied back after a moment of though.

            "Yeah well, now I know better than to buy parts from a guy in a warehouse." The young girl and older lady could only smile. So far, so good.

            Naomi was nervous before Cye got here and now she was even more worried as she introduced him to her parents. She felt reassured a bit as he squeezed her hand. Abigail was happy to finally meet him.

            "I heard so much about you from Naomi I feel as if I know you already," she said with a smile and bowed to him.

            "It's nice to meet you ma'am," he said with a smile and bowed, looking over at Sekhmet. "It's nice to meet you as well."

            "Likewise." For a moment he swore that Torrent was standing before him but pushed it aside and allowed himself to smile a bit. "I'm glad Naomi met someone like you."

            "Thank you, sir," Cye bowed.

            "Oh, I forgot about the potato salad in the fridge," Abigail said. "I'll be right back."

            "Wait, mom, I'll get it." Naomi followed her mother.

            "Naomi, I'm pregnant, not dying." The two women walked into the house.

            Sekhmet looked at Cye--the boy definitely seemed nervous and Sekhmet doubted that it was because of meeting Naomi's parents.

            _Only one way to know for certain,_ Sekhmet thought. "Heiduschvei."

            "Khameirdeis." Cye paled after he realized that he had answered Sekhmet--he had caught him off guard.

            The older man nodded. "Just checking," Sekhmet walked over to the table.

            Cye swallowed hard and put his right hand over his left wrist. ~Torrent? ~

            ~I know, ~ the Guardian answered.

            ~What now? ~

            ~Be patient and relax, ~ the spirit soothed his charge. ~He won't say a word to the others. I know him all too well. ~

            The party was going on just great as everyone talked and ate, having fun as they all managed to sit around the large table. Just as the cake was just served and being served Lupia looked anxiously at the presents on the end of the table. She wished everyone would hurry up and was fidgeting a bit. Cale noticed and chuckled as he stood up, catching everyone's attention.

            "While some of us are still eating I think we better get to the unwrapping," he smiled as Lupia was happy and let it know. He reached over and gave it to her, after she moved her plate out of the way. "This is from me and your mom."

            "Thanks daddy!" she said with a smile and tore into it happily, Opening the box her smile grew and she held it up fro everyone to see. "Oh I love this! Thank you!!" she beamed and went over to hug both her parents tightly. What she had gotten was a new stereo with headphones and played up to five cds for her to listen to.

            Lupia quickly moved on to open the other gifts. A book on modern motorcycles from Zenida and parents; an outfit made out of black material designed for riding on a motorcycle, courtesy of Dini's mother; and silver jewelry from Naomi's family. The boys--who weren't entirely sure what kind of present to buy--had given Lupia gift certificates. Sage gave her one for the music store, and the others were for the local clothing stores.

            "You are the best!" Lupia kissed Sage right in front of everyone. "Thank you, everyone!"

            "Just as long as you don't kiss us," Naomi said.

            "Ha ha. You'd rather kiss Cye," she teased and smiled happily as the other girl blush a bit.

            "So Lupia, do you and the other have plans for later tonight?" Megumi asked her, smiling some.

            "Well… after you parent types could get to know the guys we were gonna go to a club downtown and have some more fun!" Lupia said with a big smile.  
            Sage looked at her, blinking a bit.  "Night club?"  
            Cale chuckled lightly and nodded to him some.  "Her hobby if you could call it that.  I think she gets it from both of us," he said while smiling at Liana.

            "Genetics are amazing," his wife smiled back.

            "Indeed," said Sekhmet, looking at Cye from his eye corner.

            They continued on with the party; soon everything was cleaned up and the gifts stacked in Lupia's bedroom.

            "Don't stay out too late, young lady," Sekhmet said to Naomi.

            "I won't," his daughter replied innocently, and then went inside to get her purse.

            "Sekhmet," Abigail put her arm around his waist, "she can take care of herself."

            He nodded then turned to her. "Ready to go home?"

            Abigail smiled. "I think I'll blame you for being tired at this hour."

            "Me? It's the baby making you tired."

            "And how did it get where it is?"

            "Sekhmet," Anubis warned, gesturing to the girls and their dates.

            "Oh daddy sometimes you can be so old fashion," Zenida said but smiled and hugged her parents.

            "Delia smiled and gave her a warm smile to her daughter and the young man. "You two have fun okay?"

            "And Dini, I don't want to pull any more pranks or such tonight," Dais warned his daughter.

            The young girl rolled her eyes but laughed as he hugged her tightly. "Okay I promise! No fake fly in the ice cube and rubber spiders."

            "Good." He looked up at Kento and nodded to him. "I'm trusting you to return her back home safely." Kento slowly nodded his head, suddenly feeling nervous.

            Naomi came back out with her purse and hugged her parents tightly but before letting go whispered to her dad, "I know grandma is listening but I still wish she could come."

            "I know." _Perhaps another time…_Sekhmet couldn't help thinking.

            "Naomi!" Lupia called from the driveway.

            "Bye!" Naomi jogged over to Cye, taking his hand in hers as they walked to his car.

            "They'll be fine," Abigail said, watching the cars drive away, unable to shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

            With Lupia giving Sage directions they soon arrived to one of the most happening places in Toyama.  A nightclub known as the Atrium.  Lucky for the large group tonight was teenage night and kids 16 and over could go order drinks.  As they paid to get in the bouncer immediately noticed Lupia and was introduced to her friends and such.

            "Okay Lupia you know the drill," he said with a grin and let them in, letting them get in with a cheaper price then everyone else. "For the birthday girl."

            "Arigato!" she said with a bright smile and led everyone inside. Immediately the sound of music and talking filled their ears. They entered a large lounge with a few love seats and chairs around and then had four paths leading to different dance rooms:  Rule of the Aztec, Tutankamen's Tomb, Karaoke Bar, and Funky Town.  Rule of the Aztec looked like something from South America with stone carved walls, plastic vines all over and a live Spanish band in the corner.  King Tut's Tomb was lively multicolored light hung from the ceiling casting pools of color over the dancers.  Along the far wall was a very large bust of a pharaoh's face with the eyes cut out to hold two light lasers that kept spinning in no true direction.  At the four corners of the room stood four narrow cages that were each occupied by a girl or guy trying to show off.  In the middle was a large dance floor that looked something from 'Saturday Night Fever' and a raised catwalk type thing along on side of it.  Some of the people were just standing there and talking (or shouting seeing how the music was deafening) and a few were even sitting on the railings.  A bar was on the other side of the face with some stools and two bartenders supplying drinks.  Karaoke Bar was just that, a large bar with a small stage where some people were singing songs and having mini-contests. And Funky Town was something directly from the past with neon painted walls, bright lights and floor that lit up like a giant, glow-in-the-dark checkerboard.  Lupia looked at her friends and smiled, edging them closer and spoke loudly what they wanted to do first. The music was blaring so loudly that a lot of people were shouting just to be heard.

            "I hope we're not going to be deaf after this," Naomi just about hollered over the blasting electronic music sounds.

            "Here," Lupia grabbed a bunch of earplugs from a bowl attached to the wall, passing a pair to each of her friends.

            "That's better," said Rowen after he placed the small foam pieces in his ears.

            "It's still loud," Zenida said.

            "Yeah, but your ears won't be ringing when you leave," Lupia grinned. She grabbed Sage's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

            The young blonde smiled at his friends and waved before getting pulled into a thick crowd. Zenida smiled and went with Rowen to the Karaoke Bar first to watch other sing. Cye smiled and took Naomi's hand in his and led her to the one called Rule of the Aztec. It wasn't as loud and the music was pleasant to listen to.  Dini smiled and looked at Kento excitedly as she pointed to the Funky Town. She gestured to come with her into that room and he just smiled and followed her in. They may have not been into it as Lupia was but it was good. This was a great time to be a teenager and a great place to have a party. What else could go wrong?

Still Naomi couldn't help but think about her grandfather. Being controlled by a dark spirit... she couldn't help but shuddered and smiled as she felt Cye's arms go around her. Right now nothing mattered except dancing with the one she loved.

            ~They are away from their parents, ~ Talpa's voice echoed within Reficul's mind.

            "I won't harm my family," Reficul said, "or anyone they care about."

            ~That is not what I want you to do, ~ Talpa sounded annoyed. ~I just want you to force the four boys to show their new ladies that they hold the same secret as they do. They are linked to Hariel's descendent and the last two members of the Ancients."

            Reficul snorted quietly and crossed his arms over his chest. "And just how do you expect me to do that? Sending out any demons will chaos a riot in which they could escape."

            The voice laughed, making him look tot eh side where a line of Dynasty soldiers was waiting. One by one they formed shifted so they resembled other people in the club in dark clothing. They only thing was they all wore sunglasses to hide their pupil-less eyes. ~That is what mindless minions are for.~

            The older man could do nothing to stop him so with a wave of his hand they scattered through the club, two soldiers each watching the young couples in different rooms.

            Zenida clapped as a girl about her age with his eyebrow and tongue pierced got off the stage after singing a pop song when she felt this icy chill race up her spine. She looked around cautiously but everything seemed normal. ~Something strange...~ she began to think but frowned and unconsciously touched her bracelet.

            "Something the matter?" Rowen asked, putting his arm around her.

            "Just a weird feeling," she smiled at him.

            He returned the smile then looked at the stage as another singer stepped up. But Rowen could feel the Nether Soldiers around the place, and two of them were too close for comfort.  
  


            Cye was a good dancer.

            Naomi was a good dancer.

            Both of them were tearing up the floor as the music played, tuned in time with the background beat and never missed a step.

            She never thought she found ever find a guy like Cye but here he was, dancing with her and just looking hot! This was life! NO wonder Lupia always did this like every night, it was almost like an obsession! She was having too much fun she never noticed a warning the bracelet gave as the multi colored lights reflected over the silver metal. Two more soldiers moved closer, looking a bit out of place as they were the only two not dancing but watched the two teenagers intently. Almost time...  
  


            Lupia sighed deeply and breathed in Sage's scent. right now they were taking a break from the hard pace dancing. Sage smiled as he held her closer, liking the way she curled against him and let the music guide them.

            "Sage," fingers played with his soft hair as she curled the strands around her fingers, "I'm so glad I meet you."

            "I'm glad I met you," he said, taking her hand and kissing her fingers, a gentleman's show of affection. A slow, romantic song began to play. Taking Lupia by the same hand he kissed, Sage led her back to the floor and took her into his arms.

            Lupia rested her cheek against his shoulder, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck. One had decided to be a little mischievous and slid down to the back pocket of Sage's pants. She heard him make a slight noise at the action. Lupia grinned up at him.

            Sage grinned back. It faded as he noticed the two men standing against the wall, looking straight at the dancing couple.

            ~Something bad is going to happen,~ he thought to himself quietly and instantly held the girl closer. she blinked at him but once more rested her head on his shoulder, feeling safe in his arms.  
  


            "What'll be kids?" the bartender asked his two customers.

            "Um... I think I'll settle for a coke now. Dad and mom would freak if drank," Dini said with a grin and tapped her fingers on the counter and smiled at her date.

            "Same here," he said and sat next to her, taking her hand in his own. "You're so energetic! Must be from all the sweets you eat."

            "Hee My body can store it and then I sue it." She giggled as his fingers danced along her sides and returned the gesture. "Eee! Kento I'm ticklish there!" She squirmed lightly in his arms but really didn't want to leave.

            She glanced at his left wrist, saw something metallic there, a bracelet. Dini frowned a little--it looked similar to hers. ~No way, ~ she thought and soon forgot it briefly as the sodas were placed in front of them.

            Kento picked up his glass. "To one heck of a relationship," he toasted.

            "To our relationship," she toasted and clicked his glass with hers. Taking a sip she watched as the bracelet became more visible and coupled make out a cat creature on it holding an orange stone. she looked at hers and grew alarmed when she saw the pinkish stone seem to shimmer. ~no not now!~

            "You okay?" Kento asked with concern in his eyes, setting his drink down.

            "Oh um yeah! You know me, can't stop for a second!" she said with a sheepish grin and smiled at her boyfriend. He was too good to be true. The remained soldiers watched them from either end of the bar and slowly moved in. Soon... very soon the proverbial cat would be let out of the bag.

~End of Chapter Twelve~


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Destiny (Ronin/Witchblade Crossover)  
By: Yin-Yang & JanimeLee  
  
~Chapter Thirteen~

            Kayura's head tossed from side to side on the sweat-drenched pillow. Ryo watched from the doorway as Mia did her best to wipe the sleeping Ancient's face.

            ~What is it that she is seeing? ~ Ryo asked himself. He knew that whatever the vision was, it must be terrible for the Ancient to be this way.

            The young woman tried talking to her but it was no good. "Please Kayura, tell us what wrong," she said softly, dabbing at her brow with the wet cloth once more. This was scaring her a lot.

            "The darkness... is coming...!" she gasped out, barely audible and reached out blindly for something. "Help them... stop!"

            "Lady Kayura!" Mia managed to catch her hands and looked at her worriedly. "Ryo! I have the feeling the others are in trouble!"

            Ryo left the room and quickly went to his own. He walked over to a large wooden box and removed the lid  
_            'Swear that you will never use it.'  
_            He reached inside and pulled out a large gray-colored stone bowl, symbols of a language long forgotten to the world, but as clear as day to him.  
_            'The moment you do, the dark emperor will know how to find you.'  
_            "Father, mother," Ryo whispered, "Forgive me." He poured water into the bowl and recited the words engraved on the stone.

            Once the words had been said a bright light issued from the bowl, looking to the world as a beacon. At the club Reficul stiffen as he felt the dark master shift in his body and knew something was up. He had an urge to follow and did so but not before issuing a command...

            "Soldiers attack!"

            Once the words spilled from his lips the disguised soldiers lunged at their targets and held tightly. The bracelets all flickered, the stones glowing and knew danger was too close for their own good.

            "Hey-no!!" Dini protested as she held onto Kento's hand tightly with both her own as the two people tried to pull them apart. "Let go of us you jerk!!"

            "What's the big idea?!" the larger youth asked but received no answer.  They had to get free but he didn't want to let go of his girlfriends either.  But no matter how hard they held the two strangers pulled harder, their hands slipping free from each other. "No!! Damnit let me go!!" With a small roar he brought he arm back and rammed his elbow as hard as he could into the stranger's head, watching in disbelief as it fell to the ground only to reveal a helmet. In fact, the stranger seemed to have grown a few inches taller and the guise melted away to reveal armored limbs holding him away. People yelled in panic and tried to find a way out.

            "Dini?" Naomi looked up, hearing yelling going on and with a yell grabbed the arm that went about her neck and hurled the stranger into the wall. She watched wide-eyed as smoke billowed out and the human guise fell to reveal a dark green suit of old armor. "What the…?

            ~Dynasty soldiers!~ the bracelet yelled in her mind, making her jump a bit. ~He knows you're here!~

            ~No need to know who he is,~ she thought bad and watched as Cye dodged the guy who tried to grab him without hurting. Hissing angrily she  stood behind him and rammed her fist into the guy's back. It stumbled but turned around and looked at her, sunglasses falling to the ground to reveal pupil-less eyes.

            Kento elbowed the one holding him right in the chest. The grip lessened and he managed to break away. "Dini!"  
  


            "I think that the party is over," Sage said.

            Lupia titled her head up to him. "What do you mean?" Then she saw the two men coming straight towards them.

            Sage moved so that Lupia was behind him. When the two were in close, Sage immediately jumped and did a spin kick, striking both in their heads, knocking them to the ground. Their outside visages disappeared, leaving only darkish colored armor beings. They began to stand up.

            "Let's go!" Sage grabbed Lupia's hand, running towards the exit.

            "Sage wait! My friends-" looks around but she couldn't see them, the spotlights were spinning around rapidly and they place was getting crowded fast. The bouncers tried to direct everyone out and just held Sage's hand tighter as the press of bodies was trying to separate them. Right now she was scared. ~Wolfie! What's going on?~

            ~Dynasty soldiers are here and they here not just for you and the others,~ he growled in her mind, not liking this one bit.

            The bouncer that had let Lupia and the others in tried to stop on of the soldiers but he was thrown into the bar and fell over the side. In fact, anyone who stood in their way was knocked aside.

            _Not in public,_ Rowen thought as he tried keeping himself between the two Soldiers and Zenida. _People cannot see our powers or armors. If they do… there goes hundreds of years of family secrecy._

            One of the Soldiers rushed at the couple, but Rowen quickly maneuvered Zenida to the left and kicked the Soldier in the middle of his back, sending him into an unoccupied table. The Illusion faded and revealed the horrid metal monstrosity.

            ~Can't these things ever leave us alone? ~ Zenida asked mentally.

            ~In the beginning, ~ her Guardian responded, ~I'm afraid not. ~

            ~Beginning? Oh I don't like the way you said that,~ she said worriedly. "Rowen watch it!!" Without thinking twice about it she picked up an ashtray and hurls it like a discus. The young man ducked and watched as it knocked the sunglasses off to reveal white, pupil less eyes before the human guise fell.

            Holding his hand in a tight fist and launched it with his body as he lunged up, ramming it under the soldier's chin and sent it crashing back. Once it touched the ground it dispelled in a  flash of dark smoke. "Zenida we have to get outta here!"

            "Wait the others!" Her eyes widen as she tried to look around the darken area.

            Naomi looked around silently. So far it had gotten eerily quiet. Bites her lip as she looks over at Cye. "I don't hear anything. And I don't here any of the girls either," she said softly.

            "Hey everything is gonna be all right," he said softly and smiled gently, reaching up to gently touch her cheek. "Don't worry, the guys will take care of her."

            She nodded and leaned into it, holding it tightly. "I don't think I've been this scared... no wait, I take it back. Think we should try and look for the others now?"

            "Okay." Cye took Naomi's hand in his, holding tightly. Quietly, the two snuck out from their hiding place behind the overturned table, keeping an eye out for the Dynasty Soldiers.

Suddenly, the two pounced and knocked Cye to the ground, pinning him.

            "Cye!" Naomi grabbed a chair and brought it down on the two holding him. One of the Soldiers stood up and advanced on Naomi. She backed away, bumping into the wall and no way out.

            "No!" Cye yelled. Holding up his left hand, Cye called his sub-armor. He threw the Soldier on top of him through the wall. "Torrent!" An enormous wave of water appeared in front of him, and crashed into the Soldier, sending it reeling away from Naomi, leaving her unharmed.

            Slowly, Naomi turned her eyes to Cye and saw what he was wearing. "Oh… my… God…"

            The young warrior made his way over to her and gently took her into his arms. "C'mon! I'm getting you out of here before any more of them try and attack."  She could only nod and held onto him as tight as she dared but she had a million questions running through her head.

            Outside the girls were all looking around nervously for Cye and Naomi but so far nothing. However, the ladies all looked down at their bracelets and look up as they came out. They wordlessly started at Cye's light blue sub-armor and then at their dates. They were all asking the silent question 'what the hell was going on?!' in their eyes.

            "Look, we'll explain everything but not in the open," Sage said and nodded to the car. Everyone just agreed but however, the bracelet had something else on mind.

            ~Naomi!~ the snake shifted on her wrist to catch her attention. ~Reficul is heading away from the area but there is one more armor bearer missing.~

            ~Which one?~

            ~Wildfire.~

            "Who's Wildfire?"

            Sage almost drove off the road. "How did you-"

            Naomi held up her wrist. "He just told me."

            "Hello, Venom," Cye inclined his head to the bracelet.

            ~Greetings, Chosen, ~ the Guardian responded. ~Torrent, how have you been? ~

            ~Can't complain, ~ the Water Guardian answered.

            "Enough of the formalities!" Lupia shouted. "What the hell is going on?!"

            "The four of you are Chosen," Sage held up his left wrist briefly, showing a metallic bracelet with a lightning bolt insignia. "So are we."

            ~It's been a long time since all nine of us were together, hasn't it, Darkness? ~ Halo asked.

            Lupia looked at her bracelet. "Darkness?"

            ~It's a lot better than 'Wolfie', ~ the Guardian growled.

            "I am still going to call you that."

            ~Sage, drive to their house, ~ Halo instructed. ~We must speak with the Warlords. Hardrock and Strata have already told Kento and Rowen to go there as well. ~

            "But what about Ryo?" Cye asked.

            "If he's smart, he left and he's on his way there too," said Sage.

            "I don't believe this... I do not believe this!" Naomi stated as she looked up at the ceiling of the car and ran a hand through her hair. "I take it you didn't tell us for obvious reasons like we didn't tell you."

            "We didn't want anyone to get hurt, like our loved ones," he said softly and took her hand in his own, squeezing it tightly. "We were actually hoping it wouldn't come to this."

            "Same here."

            Lupia sighed and rubbed her temple but didn't say anything. Some birthday today. "Sage?"

            "Yeah?" he looked over at her but kept his eye out on the road.

            "I don't know what Reficul had planned but I love you no matter what." He could only smile, taking her hand in his own and softly kissed it.

            "I love you too."

            On the outskirts of Toyama there stood a large house with a set of woods and lake on the property. It was a lovely sight but Reficul was here to see the house. The sudden burst of light came from here and he knew it. It could only meet that the missing Ronin was here but he didn't want to hurt him.

            "I can't do this," he said quietly but knew that his Dark Lord was listening and getting impatient. "I can't take the chance that there are innocent people inside with the boy."

            ~This is war and in it there are no innocents,~ Talpa snapped at him, making him winced as the pressure increased. ~Remember our agreement.~

            "How can I forget? You keep reminding me every second that passes." He sighed deeply as he looked down at the demonic helmet in his hands. Had someone told him this was what he'd be doing with his life in the future... he would've laughed until he cried. Now he just felt like crying. Closing his eyes he pulled the helmet on and flexed his hand on the large black broadsword. Taking a deep breath he began to summon the power but prayed as well. _Please... let no one be inside,_ he prayed and prepared to unleash all the negative energies.

            "He's here…"

            "Let's go," Ryo gathered Kayura into his arms and Mia took the Staff, wrapping a cloth around the top to prevent the rings from jingling.

            They quickly went through a hidden exit; Ryo set up a barrier to hold against Reficul so that the trio could escape into the forest.

            A sudden quake nearly sent them to their knees but Ryo managed to stand through it and Mia leaned against the wall, clutching the staff tighter. She looked up fearfully, biting her bottom lip and follow her husband. She could only hope that they would make it out in one piece.

            ~You missed!!~

            "Of course I missed! Unlike you I do not care for destruction so back off!" he yelled at the voice, and looked at the damage he did. He did tear up the ground at the side of the house instead of going down the middle but at the end pulled to the side. That and he swore that he had heard something but it was quiet. Too quiet. "No one's here."

            ~What?! Of course he's here!~

            "And I'm telling you no one is here," he said in a forced calm tone. "Had he been here he would have come out and challenged me but he isn't. Even the tiger hasn't come out." He smirked silently when the voice was quiet but cried out in pain. "What are you doing to me?!"

            ~No one makes a fool of me and lives!!~ the dark lord yelled, ignoring his servant and took full control of his mind. Eyes glowed red behind the faceplate and the sword was sheathed with the others on his back. "He will join with the others and when he does, I'll be waiting. The armors will be mine once again!"

            ~Leave my family out of this Talpa!~ Reficul yelled at him but he was locked within his own mind. Now he was just along for the ride.

            The tiger arrived at Ryo's short whistle. He set Kayura on White Blaze's back and Mia also sat on the tiger, holding the other woman. She looked at Ryo.

            "Go," he said.

            "What about you?" his wife looked at him.

            "I have to go talk to the Warlords. Reficul won't be able to catch up to me for a while. Both of you must hide someplace safe."

            "I know where to go," Kayura said, "I'll contact you after we arrive."

            He just nodded and looked at his faithful friend since he was a child. "You take care of them, Blaze." He growled deeply, showing that he would do so.

            "Ryo, you be careful," she said softly and shared a soft kiss with him and told herself she wouldn't cry. Once settled she held on White Blaze and Kayura as he took off like a shot. The young Ronin waited a few moments to make sure they were out of sight and looked at the bracelet on his own wrist. He actually felt comforted by the red stone and flame design on it.

            ~Wildfire?~

            ~Yes?~

            ~Do you think... that they'll be okay?~

            The bracelet seemed to chuckle dryly but it helped him ease a bit. ~They will be fine. Your wife is one determined woman as is Lady Kayura. Blaze will give his life to make sure they stay safe.~

            ~Yeah, you're right.~ He smiled some and took a deep breath. ~Well, this is gonna be the reunion of a lifetime.~ The spirit chuckled and gave him the energy he needed to go to the located where he knew the others spirits were at.

            "I knew there was something about you."

            "Daddy, please," Naomi said.

            Her father glanced at her then returned his eyes it Cye. "So you are Torrent's Chosen."

            "Yes," the boy answered.

            ~None of us wanted to be so secretive about this, ~ the Water Guardian said, ~but we cannot change the paths that are placed before us. ~

            "You're telling me," Cale muttered under his breathe. When they had all arrived back at the large home and told what had happened the mothers/wives were worried as well as upset that this had happened. Identities were revealed once more and now they were all trying to figure out what to do.

            "So now Reficul will try to retrieve all the bracelets once again and what better chance than now," Sage said quietly and looked up at the large group. "He's been watching. Or should I say Talpa's been watching and told him when to strike."

            "And now what?" Megumi asked and looked at Dini worriedly. She was quiet, sitting on one end of the sofa next to Kento.

            "We wait. Ryo's still out there along with Mia and Kayura," Sage said quietly.

            Anubis looked up sharply as the mention of the name. "Kayura? Why do I have a feeling that this revolves around her," he said in a not to pleased tone.

            The Ronin looked at each other but it was the bracelet of Strata who spoke up. ~She's dying.~

            "Dying?" Cale said. "She's an Ancient. How can she be dying?"

            ~Kayura has lived longer than you know, ~ Hardrock spoke up.

            "Who's Kayura?" asked Abigail.

            "And what's an Ancient?" Naomi asked.

            "There was a great people who were blessed by the gods a very long time ago," Ineisha began. "Some legends say they were blessed at the dawn of human civilization. They had unique abilities and were very strong in magic and fighting. As the centuries passed, they were referred to as Ancients because of the power that was given to them. The Ancients were the protectors of the Mortal Realm but… there was a terrible war and so many had lost their lives. I heard my mother say that Kaosu had never been the same afterwards."

            "Kaosu was one of the original Ancients," said Rowen. "Kayura is his granddaughter. She is one of the last of the Ancients' bloodline."

            ~So that was the disturbance we felt,~ Venom said in a soft hissing sort of tone.

            At that moment nearly everyone jumped when they heard a knock on the door. Anubis slowly made his way, answering it before closing it and came back into the living room with a young man about the other Ronins' ages with ebony black hair and tiger blue eyes. On his left wrist was a silver bracelet like the others with the picture of flames along it.

            "Ryo! Wait, where's Mia and Kayura?" Kento asked worriedly.  
            "With White Blaze. They're hiding," he explained simply and nodded his head to the former Warlords.  
            ~Wildfire. Good to meet you once again,~ the spider spoke up.

            ~You as well,~ the bracelet stated in a  dry sort of tone.

            "You've grown up," Anubis said to Ryo.

            "You know him?" asked Zenida.

            "I owe my life to your fathers," Ryo said, "when I was a child, they saved mine."

            "You're Hariel's descendant," Dais stated. "We couldn't let anything happen to you. A promise is a promise."

            "Okay," Dini said, "We know, Kayura, Mia, Ryo. Now who is Hariel?

            "Hariel was the first Warlord to ever bear one of the armor back when we all first bore them. He was also the first to wear Inferno," Sekhmet explained briefly.

            "And before you ask Inferno is another armor," Cale said before any of the ladies could ask about it.

            "It's actually a combination of all our armors joining into one," Ryo said with a slight smile. "I also bear it at times but it takes a lot from us."

            "Oh wow... that is so cool!" Dini said enthusiastically. "Hey can we do that with ours?"

            "Sorry," Ryo shook his head, "just mine. Your armors only help power Inferno."

            "Thank heaven," said Lupia. "That's just what we need: Dini running around on a sugar high with armor five times as powerful as the one she has now."

            "Now that's what I call mayhem," Naomi chuckled.

            Dini narrowed her eyes at them. "Oh, and like you two should have another armor."

            "Well at least we wouldn't blow up Toyama like you did to the Chem. Lab."

            "it was an accident!"

            "Ladies please!" Liana and Megumi looked at their daughter sternly as they apologized.

            "So now what's gonna happen?" Delia asked a bit worriedly.

            "You all can give me what's rightfully mine." Everyone grew quite alarmed as Reficul just appeared in the middle of the room with glowing eyes. He didn't look like himself right now.

            "Talpa!"

            "Always hard to let go, isn't it, Sekhmet?" Talpa asked with a dark smirk. "Out of the four Warlords, you seem to carry the most guilt. A shame Hariel had to let himself be killed in order for you to leave the Dynasty." He tilted his head and looked at Ineisha. "I suppose the same could be said about you."

            The Nagashin woman held up her hands, making a glowing red ball appear. Would she kill him? Yes, she would. To free the man she once loved buried inside, she would.

            "Oh yes try to kill me. But just know that to do so you may as well kill everyone else here," he said with a  mock grin and spread his arms to the side, as if daring her to do so.

            "I'll rip your lungs out myself!" Lupia growled and lunged at him, the sudden weight sending him falling back and head snapped back as she rammed her armor-covered fist into his face.  Just as she was about to do it again an invisible force roughly shoved her away.  She crashed into the wall and slumped to the floor in a daze.  Luckily the sub-armor protected her from any serious broken bones but she was feeling light headed.

            "Lupia!!" Sage and Liana quickly went to her side as Cale stood before her protectively, growling angrily.

            "Is this what you're been reduced to, Talpa?!  Striking girls?!"  He just snorted, as if finding this very amusing.

            "You are a monster!" the blonde yelled at him, a bright light covered his body to reveal the emerald green sub-armor and looked ready for a fight as the other guys followed suit.  Soon the other girls were wearing the same sub-armors their fathers bore when they were young.

            ~I can't do this…~ Zenida thought.

            ~Yes, you can,~ her Guardian said.

            ~No, I don't want to fight! I don't want to turn into a monster!~

            ~A monster? That won't happen to you. Nothing like that has ever happened to a Chosen.~

            Talpa noticed Zenida's frightened look. Sending a surge of power, he knocked everyone in the room off balance, which gave him the opportunity to grab Zenida by her arm.

            "No!" Rowen shouted when he regained his ground. "Zenida!"

            "Rowen!" She turned fearful eyes to him, feeling so helpless at the moment and scared.

            "Hey let her go!" Dini yelled as she got to her feet and tried to aim a punch as Reficul but was throw off balance as her armored fist struck only air and she fell to the floor on her back side. "What-??" They were gone.

            "He took her," Ryo said to himself, a frown on his face and looked surprise as Anubis marched up to his, gripping him tightly by his shoulders. He did not look very happy.

            "What are you waiting for?! Go after him and get my daughter back!!" he yelled, growing furious at the fact that his only child was taken right before his eyes but no one was doing a thing to get her back.

            Zenida sat in a birdcage-like cell that hung from the ceiling in the throne room of the Dynasty palace. She watched Reficul/Talpa pace back and forth in front of the throne, as if determining what to do next. He was, literally, having an argument with himself.

            "I'm telling you bringing her back was a mistake!" the man yelled at the voice in his head.

            ~The children will come and get her,~ Talpa growled at him, ~when they do we'll use her as bait and get the armors.~

            "Are you dense?! You have tried to gather the armors back countless times and failed! The only thing you had all nine in your grasp was when Hariel's descendant was able to create Inferno and then the next time was when the former Warlords found out they were your puppets!"

            ~What harm could children do? I know how the Ronins think but the girls are still new to the armors. They have yet to call upon the full power of the bracelet.~  
            "Kami are you blind?! The Guardians are not stupid, they aren't ready and I know they won't let them call upon the armors until they are ready mentally!"

            ~Silence!!~ the spirit roared, causing Zenida to flinch some as she heard him yell.  Talpa smirked as Reficul dropped to his knees, one hand going to his head and the other clutching her chest tightly. ~You belong to me now and remember, you may be immortal but you can still feel pain.~

            "So kill me!" Reficul hissed from the pain.

            ~Not yet, ~ the demon inside him replied, ~I am not going back to the underworld just yet. You may want to go now but you are not taking me with you. ~

            ~What does he mean? ~ Zenida thought.

            ~It seems that the binding spell that keeps Talpa inside him has a drawback, ~ Cruelty answered. ~Having Talpa share his body, if Reficul dies, Talpa will die with him. ~

            ~So to destroy Talpa... we have to destroy Naomi's grandfather...~ She closed her eyes tightly and rested her forehead against the bars. ~I can't do this.~

            ~You have to be strong not just for yourself but others as well,~ the spirit tried to reason with her but it was difficult.

            Zenida watched as Reficul managed to get to his feet and leave the room. Shutting her eyes, Zenida whispered one word. "Rowen…"  
  


            "Sitting here is not going to get my daughter back," Anubis said, glaring at the five Ronins. "Open the Gate and I'll get her myself."

            "You'll be killed if you go alone without Cruelty," said Sage.

            "I don't care."

            "Please," Delia put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Arguing like this isn't helping anyone."

            "It's better than me strangling them," he said tightly but reached up to cover her hand with his own.

            As they argued Rowen was growing more and more worried about Zenida.  He could only hope she was okay.

            "Rowen…"

            He started and looked around the large group but no one said his name. In fact, it sounded just like… ~Zenida?~

            Relief filled his mind along with worriment.  ~Rowen, this is a trap! Talpa is expecting you all to come and get me, he'll try to get your armors again.~  
            ~When hasn't he tried that?~ he joked.

            ~I'm serious! Don't come!~

            ~I'll come alone. ~

            There was a long pause before Zenida shouted at him, ~ARE YOU CRAZY! ~

            ~Zenida, it's the only way, ~ Rowen said. ~I'll come after everyone falls asleep. ~

            ~Rowen, no! ~ Zenida pleaded; the last thing in the world she wanted was to see him hurt.

            ~Hey don't worry about me, you just hold tight okay?~ He smiled at her and pulled back from her mind, already putting his plan into action.

            ~Rowen no wait!~ But he was gone. She sighed and slumped against the bars. ~I don't want him to see him get hurt though. He can't do this!~

            ~He's showing how much he loves you,~ the ogre spirit spoke up, helping to help calm her down.

            ~And I love him but... I don't want him to get hurt...~ she sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, resisting the urge not to cry.

~End of Chapter Thirteen~


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Destiny (Ronin/Witchblade Crossover)  
By: Yin-Yang & JanimeLee  
  
~Chapter Fourteen~

            It was dark, even by Dynasty standards as Rowen focused on keeping the dark blue bubble intact.  Sure this was dangerous but he loved Zenida and swore to bring her back home.  So while Anubis was getting upset, Delia trying to keep him calm and the others were trying to figure out a plan he took the time to head to the Dynasty.  It felt weird to be back in the other dimension for almost the same reasons.  But like last time he wasn't alone.

            "Look!  There's the tower!" Dini pointed out, biting her lip in worriment.  It had been sheer chance that she had caught Rowen in sub-armor and looked ready to summon full armor when she tapped him on the shoulder.  He nearly jumped out of his skin and stuttered when she asked what he was doing.  Putting two and two together she rounded up the other girls and they opened the portal.

            "Hey this is so better!  No man eating plants, no scorching desert, no tower to climb!" Lupia said with a grin.

            "I was the one that pulled you all up that tower," the young girl said with a slight glare.  "And one of you had better go on a diet ASAP."

            "I am not fat!!"

            "Ladies please!  I have to concentrate to keep this around us," Rowen sighed once more.

            ~Let's put it in other terms.  If we don't concentrate, then all of us will be kissing the ground rather hard,~ Strata said and gave them a mental picture of just that.  The two girls swallowed and became quiet.

            ~Why didn't I think of that?~ the spider asked, glad for the silence.

            ~Quick thinking.~

            Naomi was quiet thought, looking out as the tower was in close view and rested her hand against the barrier.  She still found it hard to believe that her own grandfather was possessed by an evil spirit their fathers went against years ago and supposedly destroyed yet it was now trying to gain back the armors.  Now their boyfriends had armors of their own and they were on their way to save a friend.  And to destroy her own grandfather…

            ~Asking the silent question?~ Venom asked her softly so not to startle her.

            ~I think… I know why Zenida couldn't bring herself to hurt Reficul, she loves life itself so much she wouldn't even step on an ant,~ she explain to him, dark eyes growing thoughtful for that moment.  ~And… there has to be a way to save grandpa--I mean Reficul from Talpa's grasp.~

            A moment of silence.  ~And if there isn't?~

            She was silent also and narrowed her eyes some.  ~We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.~

            ~Zenida?  Zenida wake up.~

            The young girl softly groaned and shifted against the iron bars of the birdcage.  She was stiff and slowly opened teal eyes.  ~Something wrong?~ she asked as she lifted a sub-armor hand to rub the rest of sleep away.

            ~The other girls and Rowen are coming to get you.~  The ogre spirit winced as his charge sat up rather quickly, pulling a muscle in her shoulders and banged her head against the bars.  ~Are you alright?~

            ~Yes just fine,~ she hissed between her teeth and rubbed her sore head.  ~I can't believe he's coming… and with the others as well.  I know don't whether to be upset or glad.~  She sighed but grew puzzled when her hand encountered something.  She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and smiled a bit to herself.  ~I have a plan but first, can you tell me if Talpa's anywhere near by?~  The spirit was puzzled but 'looked' around and reported nothing.  They were alone.  ~Perfect.~  Being as quiet as she could she moved the pin to the lock and began to fiddled with it, trying to jimmy the lock.  It took some concentration but she managed to locate the spring and unhitched it.  The door swung open with a slight creak.

            She smiled at the praise coming from the Guardian of the Armor of Spring and locked her hands tightly at the bars on the bottom of the cage.  Taking a deep breath she pulled out to hang by the bottom bars and sighing deeply dropped to the ground.  Staying there with one hand flat on the ground, she looked around the area before locating the door and sprinted to it.  Opening it she looked both ways before dashing down the darken hallway.

            "Rowen never does anything impulsive," said Kento. "He's in love."

            "In love or not, he shouldn't have gone to the Dynasty with just the girls," Sage said. "It's hard enough for the five of us to open the Gate--now we have to open it with just four."

            "It's difficult," Ryo said.

            "Have you heard from Kayura yet?" Cye asked.

            Ryo shook his head. "Get ready to open the Gate. We're going after them."

            "Not without me, you're not."

            The four Ronins turned. "Ineisha," said Cye.

            "But it's dangerous in there," Kento began to say.

            Sekhmet stood up behind her and narrowed his eyes at them. "She was there with the girls and led them through it to rescue myself. She knows her way around it and the fact that all the time you visited the Dynasty there is a lot more you don't know."

            "You know... he has a point," Sage said and looked at their leader.  Ryo sighed but nodded.

            "Alright. Let's go and get everyone back. If Mia or Kayura calls-"

            "Don't worry, we'll handle it from here," Delia nodded to them. "Good luck all of you."

            "Mother..." Sekhmet hugged her as tight as he dared. "Be careful. Please."

            "Don't you worry about me," she said and smiled. "Let's go." Ineisha took Cye's hand as the Ronins opened the Gate and entered the Dynasty.

            "Any ideas where he would keep Zenida?" Ryo asked.

            "The dungeon possibility is out," said Ineisha. "Talpa's smart; he won't put her in the same place twice."

            "Agreed," Sage nodded. "Halo, can you contact Strata?"

            ~Already ahead of you,~ the Guardian answered. ~They're at the palace.~

            "Tell them to be extra careful," Ryo said.

            Reficul watched the three view panels in his room.  Zenida was running through the halls, Rowen and the girls were looking for a way in, the other Ronins and Ineisha started for the castle.

            The screen zoomed in on Ineisha. Reficul reached out his hand and touched the image of his wife's cheek.

            The young woman stopped and looked around before reaching up to touch her face. "Strange..." she looked around.

            "Something wrong?"

            "A feeling of being watched... Let's hurry." She nodded and they began to head in the direction where they felt the strongest pull.

            Meanwhile, Zenida was still racing along the hallways. ~Okay um, I think I'm lost. Which way to go now?~ she asked the spirit and ran a hand along her face.

            ~Don't panic…~

            ~You don't know?~

            ~It's not like I have the entire layout of the palace in my memory,~ Ogre said, ~Even if I did, Talpa most likely made a few changes from the last time I was here.~

            "Why me?" Zenida was close to crying. She wanted to go home, see her parents, and stay in Rowen's arms till dawn. "Rowen," Zenida closed her eyes and focused on him. ~Rowen? Can you hear me?~

            Rowen stopped as Zenida's voice echoed within his mind. ~Zenida? Where are you? Are you all right?~

            ~For now I am. But I'm lost and I have no clue where to go.~

            ~Hey it's okay, we'll find you.~ He just wanted to hold her and reassure her but first they had to find her first. ~Nothing looks familiar?~

            ~No... it feels like I'm in a giant labyrinth,~ she sighed and leaned against a wall only to slump down to the floor. ~I want to go home...~

            ~And you will but Zenida listen to me, okay? Don't stop talking and keep moving,~ he said as he tried to get her to move some more. Looking at the others his dark blue eyes were worried. "I found Zenida but she has no idea where she is.  A maze but she's feeling depressed and sounds tired."

            Naomi thought about it before smacking her fist into an open hand. "Talpa's doing. I guess when he changed the layout he added some surprise traps."

            "Is there any way we can locate her?" asked Lupia.

            ~Not unless you want Talpa to locate you,~ Darkness replied. ~I'm afraid to say that he can tell where you are when you use your powers.~

            "So he knows that we're on the roof," Dini said. "Wonderful."

            ~Don't lose your hope yet, my girl,~ Illusion told her. ~Rowen, see that slightly crooked tile, third row from the edge?~

            "What about it?"

            ~Pull it out.~

            Rowen did as the Guardian suggested, and the tile slid out easily.

            ~Old tricks are always the best,~ said Strata.

            Rowen carefully looked down through the hole. Seeing that it was clear, he stood next to the edge and jumped down.

            "Bottom floor please," Lupia said as she jumped through.

            "Bonsai!" Dini jumped after her.

            "Oh brother…" Naomi grunted as she followed suit.

            One by one they all landed as quiet as possible, scanning down the corridors before taking off down the left. True to what they saw before it was empty and dark but there was a very good reason for that. Before them were three different passages. Each just as dark and empty.

            "Lemme guess, Zenida's in there," Dini said and she gestured to one.

            "How are we going to find her and not get lost ourselves?" Lupia asked and ran her fingers through her hair some. "Rowen! You're the genius here think of something!"

            He held up his hand to silence her. Then something clicked in his mind. Zenida was falling deep into sadness. The last time she was sad, Rowen had whistled her favorite song, and she cheered right up. "That's it," he said and began to whistle.

            Zenida raised her head at the tune that floated down the hallway. "That song… it can't be…" She stood up and followed the song through the maze; it grew louder.

            The spirit remembered that song, it one of the few songs that they both liked and he saw how she seemed to brighten up. So he gave her as much energy as he could to help her. The whistling was becoming louder the further down they went. ~Down here!~ he called out, hoping they would hear and that they would come to help.

            ~Down the middle!~ The bracelets called out and Rowen along with Dini ran into it. Sure enough they found Zenida, still depressed but happy as well.

            "Ugh I hate this place," the pink haired girl said with a shiver, "the air is thick with depression and such."

            "And that's what got her down. C'mon, help her onto my back." The young Ronin knelt down as Dini helped Zenida onto his back and they walked out with him carrying her.

            "Hey you're okay!!"

            "Not until we get outta here. We'll have to find another way out, at least until we hit outside before I can use the air bubble," the young man explained.

            "That won't be necessary."

            They turned and watched in terror as a figure stepped from the shadowed corridor.

            "Reficul…" Naomi whispered.

            "Talpa," Rowen hissed. "What do you want?"

            "I believe that answer you know already," the dark emperor said.

            "You are not getting the Armors!" Lupia shouted at him; she seemed to be taking on the persona of her nickname.

            "I'd watch where I'd sink those fangs, little pup," Talpa eyed her. "You may bite off more than you'll be able to chew."

            "Release my grandfather," Naomi demanded.

            "Your grandfather and I made a pact--he had his revenge and saved his wife from sharing the same fate as the rest of her people. In exchange, I needed a host vessel in order to move from this word to another."

            "But that's completely and utterly inhumane!" Dini yelled at him, her normally bright blue eyes were dark with anger. "Who gave you the right to play with people's live like puppets?!"

            "I have every right to do so. That pact has been made and only death can break it now."

            "Death huh?" Everyone looked surprised as the green haired girl laughed in a twisted sort of way, her head bowed so her bangs hide her eyes yet her arms shook as she held them into tight fists. She looked up at him with her dark colored eyes bright and an almost pained expression on his face. "Grandpa... damnit I know you are still in there!! You wanted grandma and dad to live and they did! Even when grandma was a prisoner she was still alive thanks to you! Do you honestly think Talpa will continue to hold the pact after he gained all nine armors?!"

            "He'll never get them..." Zenida groaned and opened her eyes some. "Like the original spirits of the armors... I will give my life to protect my friends, my family, and this world..." She bit back a spike of pain and held onto Rowen tighter yet forced the words from he lips.

            "Before all of this I loved nature and I couldn't hurt anybody or anything... that's why I couldn't attack you, but so help me in the name of Buddha I will fight you just to protect everything I love." Had she had a mirror she would've noticed that a kanji flared brightly on her brow beneath her bangs. It was the kanji of loyalty, that same loyalty she had to protect all she loved and cherished.

            The helmet appeared above her head; Zenida raised her arms and put it on. A strange light surrounded her, making only the outline of her body visible. When she reappeared, Zenida was wearing the full Cruelty Armor with the kama-giri wrapped around her.

            "I was afraid of turning into what my father had been," Zenida confessed, "but he mended his ways and became a better man. And I'll be damned to just stand by and watch you destroy everything!"

            The girls blinked. _Oh yeah,_ Lupia thought. _She's pissed._

            Talpa blinked as he took a step back. He did not expect the girls to summon the armors so soon, especially this one!

            The young girl felt oddly comforted by the armor, wondering if this was the same feeling her father had went through when he wore the armor, and looked up at their enemy. Slowly she unwrapped the chain from her body and held the blade in her hand, looking for the entire world ready to teach this demon a lesson. "This time... you're going to stay dead!" Leaping forward and high into the air she hurled the clawed end of the chain at his feet, watching as it buried deeply down while yelling the sure kill. "QUAKE WITH FEAR!"

            It was the first time the ladies had the opportunity to witness one of the attacks and it took their breath away as multiple chains erupted from the ground only to ensnare Talpa within its tight grasp. For the moment, he was bound and trapped where he stood.

            "Let's go!" Rowen grabbed Zenida's arm and the five raced down the hallway. "Those chains won't hold him forever," Rowen said. But it would stall the demon long enough. "Strata!"

            ~Right with you, my boy.~

            "Armor of Strata! Dow Inoki!"

            Banners and sakura petals flew around Rowen and moments later his Armor appeared. He grabbed his longbow from his back and turned around, firing a few arrows down into the hallway. "That should give us some more time," he said and ran after the girls.

            ~Zenida has awakened Cruelty,~ Wildfire said.

            "So soon?" Ryo asked. "They have only been with the girls a few months."

            "We've had you guys for years," said Kento. "How did she manage to wear Cruelty?"

            ~She invoked the true nature of the armor,~ Halo added, taking a moment of silence before speaking up again. ~Her loyalty to protect everything she loves is very strong.~

            "And soon the others will follow as well," Sage added and shook his head some while smiling. "I hope they're ready for this."

            "They had better be," Ryo said, returning the grin.

            "If what they've been through so far hasn't prepared them," Anubis grinned a little, "nothing will."

            "Just like fatherhood," said Sekhmet.

            "Is it that difficult?" Ryo asked, his thoughts going to Mia and his baby.

            "It's a shock," Cale admitted, "one that you don't mind having."

            "Cruelty has awakened."

            "The others?"

            "Not yet," Kayura shifted in her makeshift chair. "They still sleep."

            White Blaze licked the Ancient's hand and growled.

            Mia walked over to the mural painted on the wall that resided above a stone altar. On top was a white silk pillow, and resting on the pillow was a red, tear-shaped jewel with a light gray-colored cord strung though it.

            "Jewel of Life." Looking down at it she remembered the power it held and how it had helped them all. But this time, would it be enough?

            Kayura smiled softly, gently scratching the tiger's ears and looked up at the older woman who would become her successor to the Clan of the Ancients. "Everything will be fine."

            Mia turned and smiled at her some. "I know but I still can't help but worry. Those girls are carrying on their father's legacy, no matter how hard they tried to hide from it. In the end you must stand up and embrace it, to protect everyone you care about."

            "yes…" Kayura whispered. "Everyone you care for. They are your weakness and your greatest strength." _Too soon, _Kayura thought as she felt the power within her fade a little. _Not now… she isn't ready.  The baby… if I pass on my power now… Kaosu, what will it do to Ryo and Mia's baby…?_

            "I have good news and bad news," said Dini.

            "What's the bad news?" asked Zenida.

            "I think we're lost."

            "And the good news?"

            "we're away from Talpa."

            "Oh yeah," Lupia grunted. "That's really comforting."

            "Hey you rather we be with Talpa right now?"

            "Good point." Naomi sighed and rubbed her hands over her face before pushing her hair back. looking around none of this seemed familiar and they had been going at it for a while now. "This is really messed up. I mean our sense of direction can't be that bad."

            "What if we try and back track our steps?" Zenida suggested but Rowen shook his head.

            "It'll take too much time and that's something we really don't have."

            Dini frowned as she idly ran her hand along the wall, tracing an invisible pattern on the stone wall and for a moment let her eyes close. She continued to move her hand around but nearly fell went she encountered air. Opening her eyes she found herself starting at solid stone, tapping on it just confirmed it; yet with her eyes close there was no wall there.

            ~Is this an illusion then?~ she asked softly and keeping her hand outstretched walked forward.

            Lupia's eyes widened as Dini's hand went through the wall. "Dini..."

            "I know," the pink-haired girl said. "Take my hand and follow me."

            "You're going into a wall," said Naomi, "How are we supposed to follow you?"

            "Trust me," Dini kept her eyes shut. "Come on."

            Rowen took Zendina's hand, and held his other to the girls. Zenida took his hand, and Naomi and Lupia followed suit.

            They all took a deep breath and trusting the other as they wall, waiting for any moment to run into the wall but it never came. Cracking an eye open they found themselves in a long hallway with lit torches on either side. Dini slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly as she leaned against the wall.

            "Dini... how'd ya know?" Rowen asked a bit bewildered.

            "A trap... a never-ending loop with no exit in sight," she said as she brushed her hair from her face with a hand, "reminded me of that movie Labyrinth."

            "Girl I am never ragging on your fantasy movies ever again!" Lupia said as she sighed deeply in relief. "Let's get outta here!"

            "Wait," Zenida held up her hand. "Listen."

            "To what?" Naomi frowned a little.

            A strange scratching, clicking noise started far down the hallway, growing louder and closer to the five.

            "What the heck is that-" Lupia's sentence was cut off by her scream as something invisible grabbed her leg and pulled her towards the ceiling. Naomi grabbed her friend's hand and tried pulling her back down.

            "It's the Shadow Beasts!" Rowen shouted.

            "Get me down!!" the young girl screamed at her friends, holding onto their hands tightly as she tried vainly to kick herself free.

            "We're trying but you keep moving too much!" Naomi snapped as she tried to pull down when something tackled her in the back, sending her crashing into the floor. before she could get her wind back something steely and sharp wrapped around her throat from behind, slowly tightening.

            "Naomi!!" Dini made to go help her but something did not feel right. Even with the single torch as light they could not see their attackers. She vaguely remembered the Shadow beasts, they hated light but the way they moved was almost as if they weren't really here. ~Like real shadows... but shadows can't hurt us!~

            "Dini! Help us please!" the other girl called out, still trying hard to pull Lupia down. She wanted to call upon her armor but there wasn't a lot of time. She heard a clicking noise again and looked up only to see a flash of darkness as she was sent crashing into the wall, banging her head against the stone and slumped to the floor. She was out for now.

            "No stop it! Stop it right now!!" the young girl screamed loudly, feeling something churning deep inside her body as her scream seemed to intensified. The torch on the wall flickered a bit and the sound of something fragile was heard, a small crackling sounded like a piece of spun glass being stepped on.

            It was buried deep inside her, crying out for release. She had to help her friends, and the feeling that she had was going to help her. Dini raised her hands up as the kanji began to glow on her forehead. "Serenity."

            The helmet of the Illusion Armor appeared in her hands, and Dini placed it on her head. The Armor itself came forth; Dini took the scythes from her back.

            "WEB OF DECEPTION!"

            Six razor sharp blades extended out from her, almost like a giant spider's legs and each one meet flesh of the shadow beasts. Cries of pain filled the hallway and beyond as they dissolved into the dark shadows, releasing her friends from their clutches. One still remained standing as it hissed angrily at the armor clad girl. It was critically injured and as a last resort lunged at her, intending deadly harm but it never got the chance. Dini braced her body for impact but at the last minute lifted the spider blades overhead and then brought them down in one clean swipe. She had the displeasure of watching as the shinny blades sliced through the demons like a pot roast before dissolving away.

            "Hey look out!!" Lupia warned before managing to land roughly on her feet and managed not to fall onto her backside. Naomi sat up, coughing as she rubbed her throat and cautiously looked around. Rowen was making sure Zenida was okay; other than a large bump on her head she was fine.

            "Now I understand why my dad gave your dad ginsu knives for his birthday," Naomi said

            "So do I," Dini laughed nervously. The power of the Armor was incredible. She could feel it all around and inside her. She could feel the evil within the castle itself and the good that still somehow managed to remain.

            ~I hate to break up such a lovely moment but we need to keep moving,~ Ogre spoke up. ~I can sense the others are close by.~  
            "He's right. The sooner we find the others, the sooner we can all go home," the Ronin said as he lifted his girlfriend in his arms, holding her close and nodded to Dini. "lead the way."  
            She blinked  a few times and pointed to herself, placing the spider blades back on her back. "Why am I the official leader all of a sudden?"  
            "'Cuz you're wearing armor and with those blades you can hit anything trying to attack us from a distance?" Lupia said with a small smile.

            _Brother, _Dini thought. "Okay, follow me… even though I'm not sure where to…"

            They walked down the hallway, which then divided into three paths.

            "Great," Naomi snorted. "Now what? Eenie, meenie, minie, mo?"

            "I don't think we should rely on that in this place," said Lupia. "Suggestions, Wolfie?"

            ~Stop calling me that. ~

            "Hey, I don't call you late for supper."

            ~I don't eat, ~ the Guardian replied.

            "Bad joke, Darkness," Rowen said.

            "Um whichever direction we're going I think we had better go," Zenida spoke up as she looked behind them

            "Why not wait and think this out for a bit?" Dini asked.

            "Because I don't think we'll live that long." Pointing down the hall from the direction they had come from was a large army of soldiers, hellhounds, and things lurking in the shadows of the walls.

            "Oh sh-" Strata frowned and took off down one of the hallways with Zenida close behind. "We have to split up and meet up later! We'll be harder to catch!"

            "Hey hold up!" but they were gone. Lupia looked and swallowing the lump in her throat took off down the middle corridor. She could hear heavy footsteps behind her but knew that it wasn't her friends so she ran harder. ~You guys had better make it out alive,~ she thought to herself. Even if the area was completely dark she could see just perfectly.

            Enough to see the enormous gaping hole in the ground. Lupia skidded to a halt and stared at the massive opening. "Oh boy…" she swallowed. There was no other way around it, and the sounds of the Shadow Beasts were drawing closer. "not good, not good." 

            ~Stay calm. ~ Darkness told her, but it wasn't helping. Lupia was nearly in a state of panic.

            She turned around and looked at the hallway, knowing what was heading towards her. The only two options were either going down or to fight. Lupia took a deep breath and slowly released it.

            She was not going down.

            The Shadow Beasts slowly came into view, tilting their shapeless heads as if studying her.

            _I am not backing down! _Lupia told herself. _I will not be underestimated or beaten by these stupid, walking inkblots!_

            Power--raw, surging power--shot through Lupia's body. She held up her hands, and the Helmet of Darkness materialized. Lupia placed it on her head, and the Armor appeared on her body. She smirked as the creatures backed away.

            "so," Lupia pulled out the sword, "I guess you don't like it when the tables turn. I hate to tell you this… but they have! BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH!"

            The corridor was too narrow for the creatures as they tried to turn around to escape but only succeeded in getting stuck. High pitch howls echoed off the walls as the raw power of the winter armor struck them down, illuminating their bodies for a moment before falling to the ground in a burnt heap. Behind them stood the soldiers and they only froze there, holding their spears tightly but didn't make a move to attack.

            Lupia grinned wolfishly as she held the sword before her and brandished the tri-claws. "You want the armor? Come and take it but you'll me the same fate." The soldiers continued to stand there before slowly retreating for now.

            ~Now they know why you never corner a she-wolf, they're just full of surprises.~ the bracelet chuckled into her mind. ~Let's continue. They'll get over their shock soon and be back with more reinforcements.~

            ~Darkness has awakened. ~

            "Really?" Sage asked his Guardian then grinned. "Alright, Lupia."

            "What happened to my daughter?" Cale demanded.

            "She's okay; her power has been awakened."

            "One by one…"

            "What does that mean?" Kento asked.

            "He means one by one our daughters are starting to become what we once were," said Anubis, "and you have no idea what it is for us knowing that our nightmare is coming true."

            "But the ladies have good heads on their shoulders, they'll be alright," Cye spoke up in their defense.

            "You have no idea what it was like... but all we can do now is hope and pray," Dais said softly.

            "Naomi wait! I think we lost them," Dini panted as she pulled her back by the shoulder and leaned against the wall, catching her breath. "You should be on the track team."

            "Yeah right... if I can wear this under my uniform," she grinned and brushed her ponytail over her shoulder.

            "This is just peachy," Dini let out an exasperated sigh, "Lupia takes off by herself; Rowen and Zenida are who knows where and she's half awake, while the two of us are running around this disgusting excuse of an oversized rat maze. Could things get any worse?"

            High pitched screeching noises started down that hall.

            "Dini, there are days where I really wish you'd keep your mouth shut," Naomi said.

            The other girl took the scythes from her back and created a web, sealing the path. "That should hold them for a while. Let's go."

            "Good question. Where?"

            Dini turned and saw the dead end. "Why do these things have to appear every time we get chased by something?"

            "Sheer boredom. And I don't feel like going back until we find a correct way so let's make our own doorway."

            "And how are we gonna do that?" Pale blue eyes widen as the other girl just grinned. "Ooh no. No I am not doing that!"

            "You're wearing armor it can't hurt!"

            "It does hurt, metal is not comfortable to be in when your fighting or falling!"

            "Hey is it my fault I can't wear mine yet??"

            "If the shoe fits then wear it!"

            ~Ladies!!!~ Both girls jumped back and stared as the slightly glowing snake bracelet that shifted on Naomi's arm. ~In case you haven't notice but all your yelling has attracted trouble.  You both can continue this once we are home safely.~

            "Fine.  On the count of three we run into the wall alright?" the green haired girl sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

            The pink haired girl thought for a moment but nodded.  "One... two... three!"  Both ladies ran at the wall and a crash was heard along with a cloud of dirt but when it died the young bearer of the armor of summer was sitting on the ground, holding her head and the bearer of autumn was standing behind her, trying hard not to laugh.  The wall they were suppose to crash into had a large crack and dent but was still standing.

            "You... dodged it..." she groaned as she wrapped her arms around the helmet tightly to stop the ringing.

            "Like I said, you're the one wearing armor," the other retorted.

            A tearing noise, like someone ripping paper came from behind them, and the girls realized with fear that the shadow beats were beginning to break through the web barrier.

            "Uh oh," Dini looked down the tunnel. "We've got problems…"

            Naomi stood her ground, fists clenched and jaw set. She knew that she wasn't as strong as Dini was now but she wasn't going to back down from a fight.

            _You are gonna get your ass kicked,_ Naomi thought to herself. _There's no way you can beat these things without help. Oh man, what am I going to do? Dini can't fight these things alone--she needs my help!_

            That seemed to be all she needed as the bracelet began to glow and filled her power with a surge of energy. Looking she soon found in her hands the helmet of the armor of autumn. When she last held the helmet in her hands her father had stopped her from putting it on for fear of becoming what he was but he wasn't here. _But I am not letting Dini fight alone. She's one of my best friends so... why am I hesitating?_ she thought to herself.

            More tearing was heard and Dini made her way before Naomi, pulling the blades from her back and got into ready position. "Here they come," she said as they could watch the hallway begin to fill with a darkness that was literally alive. Growls echoed down the corridor, filling their ears and minds but for the moment, the young girl in her father's armor but she took a deep breathe and got ready. "Time to show them what little girls are made of." with a little smirk she charge forward, bringing her blades high up only to bring them down in a graceful arch towards their enemies.

            Naomi stood and watched Dini slice the beasts. _What am I waiting for?_ Naomi thought. _I can't let Dini fight alone. I want to get out of here--all of us! Cye, Dad, Grandma… and Grandpa! I'll kick Talpa out of my grandfather's body myself if I have to!_

            She lifted the helmet above and placed it on her head. Power, raw and pure, surged through her body. The Venom Armor came forward; Naomi reached behind and pulled out the two katanas. She held them in front of her and released them. The blades did not fall. She did the same with the next four swords, pushed them together and pulled the bottom right sword away with the others following.

            Naomi spun the blades above her head. "Dini, move!" she shouted. Her friend jumped out of the way, and Naomi released her attack. "SNAKE FANG STRIKE!"

            The shadow beasts looked up but didn't have time to move as a red slash hit them dead on. The next thing they knew the attack tore at their bodies, filling them with a searing heat they burnt their shapeless forms. They barely had time to cry out in pain when they fell to the ground in a heap. Dini watched it all from a safe distance before looking at Naomi, great admiration in her pale colored eyes.

            "Naomi... you rock!!" she cheered and flashed the victory sign, "Let's get going and look for the others."

            ~Venom has awaken… they are now enveloped in the full power of the armors.~

            "Naomi did it…" Cye said to himself softly after hearing Torrent relate the news. He couldn't help but smile a bit.

            Sekhmet didn't have the same enthusiasm. "So it's finished," he said. "Now what? Will our daughters fall down the same dark path that we did?"

            ~That won't happen, ~ Wildfire assured. ~They know what Talpa has done and you told them of your own experiences. They won't fall under Talpa's deceptive allure. ~

            "We thought the same thing... when we buried the bracelets in the beginning we all knew that it would be forever no matter how hard we prayed. After that we still continued to have nightmares about Talpa, Badamon, the battles, even one day of turning on those who raised us. Now Reficul is Talpa's slave and I doubt that he is going to let the armors slip through his fingers so easily."

            ~You must have more faith in hem.~

            "We do," Dais spoke up as he closed his eye. "But no matter what the girls will always be our little girls. and like any father we want to always protect them."

            ~That, ~ said Wildfire, ~is your greatest challenge you have ever faced. ~

            Talpa stood in front of the view screens, watching the Ronins and the Warlords, and zoomed the focus on Ineisha. "Tell me, Reficul, do you still love her? How would you feel if she died?"

            ~You wouldn't… ~ Reficul said from within his own mental prison.

            "That will depend on the outcome of what happens. I know that she will do anything to free you, so will you son and granddaughter now that they know I was behind your actions." Talpa chuckled. "When they are together, I think I will pay them a visit. Especially Wildfire's charge."

            ~What do you want him for? ~

            "He has something very powerful… and I want it."

            ~I seriously doubt he would let you near him. Beside, knowing you whatever he has you just want to use it for your twisted purposes,~ he growled lowly but could do nothing. He just hoped he took his bluff.

            "We shall see, puppet. We shall see."

~End of Chapter Fourteen~


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Destiny (Ronin/Witchblade Crossover)  
By: Yin-Yang & JanimeLee  
  
~Chapter Fifteen~

            How he managed to break through the magic barrier that separated her realm and the world of mortals was a topic much discussed among the Nagashins. But that far from her mind. Let her family and people disapprove of their friendship, Ineisha didn't care. Reficul was a wonderful man. He was strong in his own right, his magical powers were impressive, and much kinder that the men in her village.

            Before everything, before the birth of Sekhmet, before selling his soul before the attack and massacre, before it all Reficul as just an ordinary man which exceptional power. He grew up with parents who loved him and tried to make good with what they had. So they weren't part of the high class of society but they got by. He was trained to fight by his father, a former soldier in the shogun's army yet respected all around him, even women by his mother. It wasn't until his late teens that he stumbled across a race of people that were said to be myth and there he met the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

            It wasn't until they went hunting one day when they realized their love for each other. They married after the harvest season. Two years later, their lives fell apart.

            And now Reficul was too close to losing his family again.

            _Not again,_ he thought, _Sekhmet must finish this--save your mother and daughter, my son. And release me._

            Naomi froze and looked around, swearing for that moment that she heard Reficul but maybe it was all in her mind. _Or was it?_ she thought to himself.

            "Naomi? Everything alright?" Dini asked when she noticed she wasn't following them.

            "No... I mean yes. I just got distracted." she waved his hand to halt any questions and began walking once more. "I'm fine, really. Let's just get outta here."

            "This way," Rowen turned down a hallway, which led them to an empty room, aside from the pool of water in the center.

            Zenida looked at it for a moment, then took the kama-giri and tossed the spiked end over a rail holding up the ceiling, which ran across the water. She made the chain longer and the spikes submerged.

            "What are you doing?" asked Dini.

            "Trying to find out how deep it is," Zenida answered. "when the chain slacks then we'll know."

            They stood, watching the chain, in hopes to sneak out of the castle dungeon. The moment the chain became slack, Zenida pulled it back to its reasonable length. "What do you think?"

            "I say we go," Lupia said, "but that's just me."

            "Dini? Naomi?"

            The pink haired girl shrugged her shoulders. "Better than wandering around and getting ambushed."

            "I agree but how are we gonna breathe underwater?"

            Rowen tapped his helmet. "The armors let us fight in nearly any condition. Just be careful with yours Naomi, water tends to dilute the armor so the Venom makes the water toxic."

            She scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh that is so comforting. You mean I'm gonna melt in water?"

            ~He means that I'm going to pollute the water a little, ~ Venom explained. ~So it's best if the four of you swam in front so you won't be infected, ~

            "Naomi, I'm gonna start taking my showers before you," Dini said, and then dodge the fist that aimed for her arm.

            "Will you two quit it for once?" Lupia jumped in between. "Let's get out of here."

            "Me first!" Dini dove into the water.

            Rowen and Zenida followed; Lupia went next and Naomi dived after her.

            True to word the armors did allow them to breath and although they moved slowly but that was easy to understand. Dini looked happy as she swam ahead of the group, Lupia constantly chasing after her with Rowen and Zenida keeping a steady pace. Naomi stayed in the back but she had a lot on her mind. True enough she could not only see the venom but feel it as well. In her eyes it looked like when you tried to mix oil and water together.

            ~I'm starting to wonder if you guys can do any good,~ she thought bitterly to the spirit, sighing deeply. ~I mean yeah fighting with this on is great and makes me feel like some super hero but... Damnit there I go again, getting moody.~

            ~It's in your blood. ~

            ~What? ~

            ~The Nagashin side, ~ Venom told her. ~Even though you are only one-fourth Nagashin, most likely you will still have to go through… what they do. ~

            ~What was with the moment of silence? ~ Naomi asked her Guardian.

            ~I believe that you should ask your grandmother about a few things. ~

            ~I get the point.~

            "Whee I could be the next Little Mermaid!" Dini said gleefully with Zenida and Rowen laughed softly. However, Lupia didn't look happy.

            "Oh yeah? Then I'm the shark," she grinned and swam right after her, resulting in another chase. Naomi rolled her eyes but followed.

            soon they managed to find the exit and swimming out found themselves what looked like the courtyard of the large castle/mansion. Dini jumped out and backed away from the water; Lupia crawled out and shook herself hard, almost resembling a dog after it took a bath. The couple helped one another out and Naomi climbed out and stared at the poisoned water. but she said nothing and stared at her friends. "So now where do we go?"

            Rowen shut his eyes. _Ryo, can you hear me?_

            _Loud and clear,_ his leader responded. _Where are you?_

            _I was hoping that you could us that,_ said Rowen.

            ~Try looking for a statue of a man with four arms,~ Wildfire sent. ~There should be an exit near there.~

            _Right. _Looking around he tried to spy a statue but couldn't seem to find it.  "Ladies, we're looking for statue of a man with four arms."

            "Four arms? What could possible have four arms?" Lupia asked as she rung her hair out but Zenida turned thoughtful. The courtyard was covered in weeds and looked very unkempt so maybe…

            "Maybe the weeds covered it up," she pointed out and walked over to a large stone item. Reaching up she pulled off the vines. It was a statue alright but of a massive beast. "This isn't it."

            "Well lets spread out." So the group searched around the area, tearing vines off statues but didn't seem to the find the one with four arms until Zenida located just what they were looking for. Looking at it through she felt a sense of deja vu? But this was her first time looking at it.

            "Shiva…" Zenida whispered, remembering the legends her mother told her. Shiva was the god of destruction, as was his wife, Kali. "Found it!"

            The others raced over to her. "Okay, now what?" Dini asked.

            "where's the passage?" asked Lupia asked.

            Zenida looked at the statue; she reached up to the upper right arm holding a curved sword and pulled it down. The statue moved to the side, revealing a passage through the wall.

            "I'm impressed," said Naomi, "how did you know?"

            "I'm not sure…" Zenida stared at the opening.

            Rowen cautiously looked through the passage. "Let's go," he said, walking through. The girls followed, and the statue slid back into place.

            The passage was dark and Lupia took the lead, able to see through the darkness as clear as day. It took a while but when they reached the end of it they were outside the palace grounds. The passage seemed to have been a type of escape route back in the day in times of invasion. It had worked for their advantage and they were too happy to have escaped but now they just had to go back home and then they could really celebrate.

            _I don't understand… why would there be a statue of Shiva here? Did they worship such a person, or did Shiva… really exist?_ she thought to herself.

            "Zenida?" Rowen looked at her with concern. "What is it?"

            "Shiva… that statue was of Shiva. He's the god of destruction."

            "Well, that makes sense why he's here," said Lupia.

            "But what about Kali?" Zenida said. "why don't they have a statue of her?"

            "Who's Kali?"

            "Shiva's wife; she's the goddess of destruction."

            "Lovely," Dini said. "They come in pairs."

            "That's not the point! Why is there a statue of a Hindu god here in this place? And if he's here why not Kali?" She was getting frustrated and it showed on her face. "Even so how did they know about him?"

            "Perhaps he wasn't a god," said Rowen.

            ~He wasn't, ~ said Strata. ~Shiva was once a powerful warrior with exceptional abilities. Kali was his wife and she was as strong as Shiva. ~

            "So what happened to them?" Lupia asked.

            ~Talpa captured them, ~ said Darkness. ~He was the one who turned them into the gods in the Hindu religion. ~

            ~Then one day they turned on him, ~ said Ogre, ~and they fled from the Dynasty. ~

            "So they were once human... like us..." the young girl said softly. "It makes me wonder if all the gods I believe it were just that... humans then were turned into immortal beings..." she laughed but it had no emotion and she shook her head, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Let's just get out of here. Please."

            "Come on," Rowen said, and they headed down the pathway.  
  


            Sekhmet stopped and looked at the outside wall. "They made it out."

            "How do you know?" asked Cye. "Venom or the others haven't contacted us."

            "I have my ways."

            "It's our Nagashin blood," said Ineisha. "we can always tell when someone within our line is nearby."

            "Nice trick," Kento commented.

            "Can you tell how close they are?" Sage asked.

            "Very close. I would just around the corner, so to speak." Leading the way the group was still cautious. So far no signs of soldiers or shadow beasts but Reficul had to be watching them.

The youths were all silent, with Zenida being more so than usually but then again, she had a lot on her mind. Naomi stopped though hen she thought she felt something but wasn't sure what. Holding her arm out the rest stopped behind her.

            "What's up?" Dini asked.

            "I feel... dad is close..."

            "Meaning what exactly?"

            "Since I was little I had this kind of sixth sense when it came to dad. Made playing hide-n-seek easy since I could almost always find him. Now I have the same feeling but it's stronger."

            ~Your grandmother, ~ said Venom. ~Nagashins can always tell when another is close by. It appears even with thinned blood, you can still sense them. ~

            Naomi smiled and focused on the feeling. "Come on! Follow me!"  
            "Yes, Naomi," Talpa said as he watched the five run off. "Lead me to Wildfire, and help me destroy your world."

            "Dad! Grandma!" The guys looked at each other before Sekhmet grinned himself and took off. The others followed suit and it wasn't very long for both parties to meet up. Fathers embraced their daughters tightly before the Ronins could embrace the loves of their lives as well. They had found each other but now the trick was to get out of the Dynasty and back to the rest of their family. But Zenida looked back at the dark castle, thinking about what she had learned in just a short time.

            "Zenida?" Anubis looked at her worriedly, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

            "... I wish I knew how to answer that," she said softly and covered his hand with her own. "Let's just go home."

            "Hey I have a question, since we each got our armors Talpa hasn't shown his face. So what's to stop him from attacking us here and now?" Dini asked quite seriously.

            "Good question," said Kento. "Any ideas?"

            "He's waiting," Ryo said, "for me to be off guard."

            "Better make sure you stay on guard," said Dais. "The last thing any of us needs is Talpa getting hold of you."

            Ineisha gasped and looked towards the castle.

            "What is it?" Sekhmet asked, growing worried.

            "He's coming…" his mother whispered.

            Everyone just looked at each other then back at the castle. "Okay, I suggest we open a portal or gate or whatever it's called and go back home!" Lupia said. "And fast!"

            "What's makes you think he won't follow us like last time?" Naomi said with a frown.

            "This time we have our armors how could he possible stop us?!"

            "May I remind you that he still has my grandfather's body??"

            "May I remind you that he is after us and will hurt our family if we don't destroy him?!" Both ladies looked at each other angrily, eyes locked it looked like a fight was about to break out.

            Sage and Cye stepped in front of the two fuming girls. "And may we remind you that this would be a very bad time to start bickering?" Cye asked.

            The ground started to shake and then exploded behind Ryo. Talpa flew out from the hole and grabbed the Wildfire Ronin, laughing as he brought the struggling teen into the air high above the others.

            "Very foolish, Wildfire," the dark emperor said. "That little barrier you had finally dwindled enough for me to get close enough to Hariel's descendant."

            "Ryo!!" came the chorused cry but they could do nothing.

            The young man continued to struggle although it didn't seem to be working but he was not going to give up so easily. "You'll never get Inferno, Talpa!"

            "Grandpa don't do this!!" Naomi yelled, hoping to try and reach the human side. "You have to fight him and not just for us but you too!"

            "Little girls should be seen not heard. Or not seen at all!!" Looking at her, his eyes seemed to glow and a large blast hit him directly in the chest, sending her flying from the ground and hit the ground hard.

            Sekhmet ran to his daughter, horrified. Naomi was still alive but unconscious. Slowly, Sekhmet turned around, glaring at Talpa with utter hatred.

            "Bad move, Talpa," Sekhmet said. He took the dagger that was attached to Cye's shoulder then dragged the blade across his palm.

            "Sekhmet! NO!" Ineisha yelled at her son.

            He ignored her; dropping the dagger, Sekhmet touch the blood flowing into his palm and then drawing four bloody lines across his face. His eyes began to glow dark green and then he was surrounded by a strange whirlwind.

            The Ronin and girls watched with shock and fear at what was happening. What strange sort of power did he possess now? Talpa also seemed taken back but his death grip on Ryo refuse to ease up.

            "Ineisha what's going on?!" Cye called to her, being forced to back up as the whirlwind increased.

            The Nagashin woman didn't answer only looked on silently as her son summoned all of the power from his soul.

            Sekhmet flew into the air right at Talpa. The Netherworld Emperor was caught off guard; he didn't have time to brace himself for Sekhmet's attack. The punch was so strong that everyone heard the upper left arm bone snap.

            Screaming, Talpa loosened his hold on Ryo. The Ronin leader managed to break free and land on the ground. He looked back up at Sekhmet and Talpa.

            "Ryo! Get over here!" Rowen yelled at their leader but they were all amazed at the battle. His arm useless for the time being Talpa tried to grab at the half-Nagashin but he was too quick. Dodging the next aim his fist connected with his chest. Armor shattered like thin glass and the emperor went crashing back into the ground. Each time he tried to get up Sekhmet kept knocking him back down by his fists alone.

            "He's gonna kill him!" Dini pointed out but no one was moving. Even Cye didn't know what to say as he carefully sat Naomi up, trying to wake her up.

            "Naomi please, wake up," he called out softly, worry and concern in his tone and eyes.

            Ineisha summoned a white orb and threw it at her son. It slammed into Sekhmet and he crashed to the ground.

            "Is it that difficult for you?" Talpa asked. "Seems your son is more willing to throw his life away then you. If I had known then what you Nagashins had maybe I wouldn't have gotten rid of the rest."

            "You killed my family…" Ineisha looked at him.

            Talpa grinned "Your kind was worthless to me. Too bad I never found out what you reptilians were capable of."

            "How could you be so heartless?!" Ryo yelled at him, hands closing into tight fists.

            The Dark Lord laughed as he stood, brushing himself off as nothing. Dark energy swirled around his arm as the bones snapped into place and his cracked ribs but the armor was still gone. "But what is in the past is gone and now only you three are left...' He laughed dryly as he looked down at them. "But when this day is over the rest of your kind will be wiped clean from the face of this earth."

            "Ow... oh god, what hit me...?" Naomi groaned, slowly cracking her eyes open and looked up. "Cye...? What's going on?"

            The bear of Torrent looked down at her with surprise but couldn't help but smile ever so lightly. "Naomi... don't ever scare me like that again!"

            She blinked but weakly smiled at him. "Now I really know you care."

            ~Sorry to break up such a tender moment but now is not the time!~ Venom spoke up loudly for both of them to hear.

            "What do we do now Ryo?" Kento asked, hands clenching and unclenching as if he wished he could wrap them around something. But for once... the leader of the armored people had no idea what to say.

            "... I wish I knew..."

            Talpa heard this and laughed hard and proud at the chaos he was creating. "Why not call upon Hariel's armor? Show me the full power of Inferno!!"

            Zenida may not have seen this armor before but from what the others told them about it had to be a force to reckon with. So why did Talpa want to see it? Looking at the raven haired youth she noted that he was torn but something clicked in. If Talpa was trying to get them to create Inferno, then he wanted it! "Ryo don't do it!!" she yelled at him, catching everyone's attention.

            "Zenida, it may be our only hope!!" Lupia yelled back at her.

            "Don't you understand? If we create it what's to stop him from not doing something that will end getting the armor! No matter what happens we can not create it!"

            "I really hate this modern world," Talpa said. "Women are too smart for their own good. What happened to the silent ones who were only there for your needs? Sorry, Ineisha, I guess that I shouldn't have said that."

            "I'm not surprised at all," the Nagashin woman said. "You would take advantage of being inside Reficul for that."

            "Hey that was completely and utterly rude!!" Dini couldn't help but yell at him, an angry scowl on her pretty face. "Just because we can't create Inferno doesn't mean we can't don our own armors and teach you a lesson!!" Clasping her hands together she could feel the energy building and quickly donned her helmet the moment it formed.

            Lupia laughed as she called upon her own armor and looked at the Ronins. "C'mon! It's going to take all of us to beat him!"

            "That's still my grandfather!" Naomi yelled at her friends as they headed towards Talpa.

            "Naomi right now that is Talpa," Cye pointed out sadly. "We don't even know if he's still alive in there."

            _Oh he's very much alive, Torrent's Chosen, Talpa thought. _The question is will Sekhmet die with his father when you kill this body?__

~End of Chapter Fifteen~


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Destiny (Ronin/Witchblade Crossover)  
By: Yin-Yang & JanimeLee  
  
~Chapter Sixteen~

            Cold.  Dark.  Numbing.

            Sekhmet was lying on his back in what looked a continuous gray stone hallway. He sat up, turning his eyes from end of the hallway to the other. One side was lighted by white, the other dark green.

            "Where am I?" he couldn't help asking aloud.

            "The Crossroad of Life."

            Sekhmet turned his head and Reficul stood before him.

            "... Reficul..." he said quietly, slowly getting to his knees then to his feet. He still looked the same from whence he was shown the Memory Crystal but his hair looked lighter, a white blonde now and his face also looked a bit weathered. "Even with immortality the years have not been kind to you."

            The other man chuckled softly, looking at the ground before looking up again. "You did have a wit as sharp as a viper."

            "You said this was the Crossroads of Life. So why am I here?" the young half-breed asked, ignoring the comment.

            "This is your crossroad, my son. You have to choose which way to go. One will lead you back to your life. The other… well I shouldn't have to tell you."

            "I have a feeling you're not going to tell me which way is which."

            Reficul shook his head. "That is your choice. And don't let the colors fool you."

            Suddenly, the green and white lights switched places.

            "What are you trying to do?" Sekhmet yelled.

            "I'm not doing anything," said Reficul. It's you."

            "How can I be doing this?" he retorted.

            "It's a test and I can't help you. Everyone who comes here has to figure it out on their own and it's always different."

            "That's a big help," he hissed, trying to see a difference between the doors but the colors kept shifting. "So it falls down to this... the joy."

            "... I may not be able to help you but I can give you a bit of advice. If you really want to return to your life you must think what you want to return to. A reason for you to continue living, as it were."

            Reficul leaned forward. "Let go of what you have nurtured inside the most, Sekhmet, and you will be surprised."

            Sekhmet stared at his father. What did he mean what he nurtured the most?

            The caring of his friends…

            Abigail…

            Naomi…

            His unborn son…

            Ineisha…

            No.

            It was anger.

            Angry that he had been abandoned.

            Angry that he and the other Warlords had been used.

            Angry that his mother never told him the truth.

            Angry of what had become of the Nagashin people.

            Angry that he never knew the man he saw in the memory crystal--the real person who was his father.

            Angry that he and Abigail split apart.

            Angry that he and Naomi never had a good father/daughter relationship.

            Angry that if this battle didn't end now, he might never meet his son.

            Sekhmet closed his eyes, releasing the hate which had built in him all his life.

            As he released all the pent up anger he had festering inside him for year one of the doors began to grow dark. Darker and darker it became that it appeared black then... it was gone. All that was left was the single door that was pulsing a soft white light. Reficul smiled weakly but then again he never doubted him.

            Sekhmet opened his eyes and stared at the bright door. It seemed like it was beckoning him to come, to enter and return to his life. He was startled out of his thoughts though when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

            "The door that is gone was because of all the anger you had dwelling deep inside. Although you care about your family and friends to return to them the anger was clouding your mind," he explained. Nodding to him he pushed him towards the door. "Return to where you belong, Sekhmet... return to those who need you the most..."

            He turned to his father. "Come with me."

            Reficul shook his head, removing his hand. "I can't. Talpa has control of my body. Sekhmet, don't let my body die with Talpa as the conscious one. Your mother knows what will happen."

            He opened his mouth to argue but deep down he knew this to be true. Slowly he nodded and took a deep breathe headed for the doorway. But before he passed through he turned to the man--the father he never knew--and gave him a bow of respect. "You will be with us once more... father."

            Since Talpa came to collect on the deal they made years ago he never had a reason to smile... until now. "I'll be waiting... my son."

            Dini threw out the six scythes on her back, watching as they hit the ground before webbing spurted out and trapped Talpa where he stood. Zenida grunted softly as she hurled the clawed chain through the ground, watching as they multiplied and exploded under the demon lord's feet and wrapped around him. But despite their best struggle it was no use. The webbing tore and chains were uprooted. The bearer of summer armor fell back as the bearer of spring armor was pulled towards him by the chains.

            "You," he hissed as he looked at her angrily, "should have kept quiet when you had the chance."

            Zenida gripped the sickle in her hand. She raised it up to strike him but Talpa threw her to the ground.

            "No!" Rowen yelled when she landed. He glared at Talpa; aiming his bow at the dark emperor, he pulled back the arrow.

            Sekhmet grabbed it before Rowen let it fly.

            "Dad!" Naomi cried.

            "Sekhmet!!" came the relived cry from everyone.

            "Hey, why'd ya stop the arrow?!" the bear of Strata asked with a scowl.

            "Because... we cannot kill him," he said calmly but refused to give the arrow up.

            "But if we can't kill him then how are we gonna get rid of him?" Kento asked, quickly helping Dini up even as Zenida got to her feet.

            "You can't," said Reficul. "Unless you want two people here to die and one in the Mortal World to miscarry."

            "Abigail…" Sekhmet whispered in horror.

            "Sekhmet!" Cale and the other Warlords stared at him.

            "Naomi…" Cye looked at her. "Oh my God…"

            "I told you... we can't kill him!" she cried, ignoring the tears running down her face. "He may be a demon but he's still my grandfather!"

            "Then... how can we defeat something we can't destroy?" Lupia asked quietly, suddenly feeling bad for the argument they had earlier.

            Ryo was at a loss. He remembered when Talpa had taken over Inferno and in turn himself but ordered the other Ronins to attack him with all their power. For that brief moment, he was no more but the Jewel of Life saved him. But... would it even work again? That jewel was powerful and even then it reacted only when they had no options left.

            Kayura was sweating uncontrollably. "They can't… kill him…" she gasped out. "Or else Sekhmet… and his children… will die…"

            Mia wiped the cloth across the Ancient's forehead. "There must be something we can do to help them."

            Kayura shut her eyes. _Kaosu, please help me. What can I do?_

            She remained quiet for a long time. "Kayura?" Mia asked worried.

            "I've done all that I can…" Kayura raised her hands and the Jewel of Life appeared.

            "What are you doing?"

            "This will be the first and last promise I will break in my life."

            "Kayura! No!" Mia pleaded.

            It was too late.

            The Jewel of Life began to glow and the light enveloped Kayura. Then it shifted to Mia. She felt a warm sensation starting in her chest and spread throughout her body. She could hear her heart beating and her child's heart.

            The tiger that was ordered to watch over the ladies knew something was happening but unfortunately, he was too late to stop it. When the light diminished the bed where Kayura had been laying down was gone. There was nothing to show she had been there except for the rumpled blankets and wet cloth.

            "Kayura... no..." the young woman cried, covering her face in her hands. "I can't believe it... she's gone..." The large feline whined in sympathy as he rubbed his head under her chin, trying to at least cheer her up but they had both lost a dear friend. Mia looked at him sadly before wrapping her arms around him tightly, both in need of comfort.

            In the Dynasty the group felt a surge of dread hit them dead on; the girls were confused at the feeling but the look on the former Warlords' and Ronins showed that something terrible had just happened.

            ~That last of the Ancients... is gone,~ Halo said sadly.

            _'Kayura... you promised to never use this. Especially in your condition,' _Ryo thought a bit angrily but not at her. More at himself. His hands closed even tighter over the hilts of his swords, trying to be strong for everyone.

            "She's gone…" Kento said.

            Everyone jumped at the voice, no longer weak but strong and soothing.

_            I will always be with you. Call me and I will answer. Ryo, Mia and your daughter are alright._

            "Daughter…?" Ryo blinked.

            _This battle will end today._

            "It will? How?" Naomi asked, rubbing at her eyes with a fist.

            _Someone will be joining your side._

            "No!" Ryo shouted. "Don't let her come here! Mia! Stay away!"

            Mia took the shakujo into her hands, surprised that it was lighter than she had expected. A golden glow formed around her and Mia found herself wearing the robes of an Ancient priestess. White Blaze looked up at her, purring as she reached down and rubbed at his ears.

            "I'm not sure if I can do this," she admitted softly but looked determined. "But Ryo and the others need our help." Standing straight she held the staff out before her. _'Kayura, Anubis, Ancient One... please help us.'_  Closing her eyes she concentrated on locating the others. She could picture Ryo in his mind but he looked worry.

            The golden ornament from the top began to jingle softly, spreading a bright light that surrounded the young woman and tiger. She tried very hard not to lose sight of her husband. Her last thought before ht ancient magic teleported her to the other realm was simply this. _'I'm coming Ryo. I'm coming to help.'_

            "So you expect the last of the Ancients to be your savior?" Talpa asked. "Maybe Kayura should have told you why the rest of that pathetic Clan was wiped out."

            "Shut up!" Ryo yelled at him.

            Talpa grinned. "So, she did tell at least one of you. What's wrong? Too painful to hear it again?"

            "Wiped out? Is there any clan you haven't destroyed?" Lupia asked sarcastically.

            "Ryo, you need to calm down," Rowen explained but it was no use. And Talpa seemed to pour salt into the wound and seemed fit to tell his little tale.

            "How old was Kayura?" Talpa asked. "Three hundred? Four hundred? Kaosu's descendant knew only part of what truly happened. I destroyed the Ancient Clan with my own original hands. I killed Kaosu and I relished watching his life slip away as his blood poured from his chest. His wife managed to escape with their children and the line went on till only Kayura and her brother's descendant survived.

            "And now Kayura's dead," Talpa's smirk grew wider. "Will Mia stay by your side Ryo now that she is immortal? Can the two of you hold on to your marriage while she remains the same and you grow older?"

            The leader of the Ronins was getting more and more anger with each passing second. "I said SHUT UP!!" he yelled, bringing his swords overhead before swinging them as hard as he could down. They didn't hit the ground but a stream of fire erupted from the ground, streaking towards the demon lord. Talpa laughed as he held his hands out. The flames hit him, pushing him back just a bit before slowly dispatching into thin air.

            "Ryo, you must calm down! If you let yourself be control by your emotions then Talpa will have an easier time to control you!" Anubis told him. That was how he and the others were swayed to the dark side. Yet before anyone else could say anything a bright, gold light seemed to fill the room.

            "Oh no, Mia's here!!" True enough as the light time there stood a young woman with long, reddish-brown hair and green eyes with a white tiger at her side. She wore robes of white and blue but in her hand was a tall staff with a gold ornament at the tip. Ryo wasn't sure to be happy or worried now that his wife was here in the battle filed.

            "Well, well," Talpa looked at Mia with mock interest, "Lady Mia of the Ancients. How nice it is to see you."

            "It's almost over, Talpa," Mia said to the demon. "You won't be destroying anything or anyone ever again."

            "I've heard that before. Kaosu said that just before I gave him a new hole to breathe through."

            White Blaze roared angrily, his fur standing on end as his claws extended.  He had a duty to uphold and come Heaven or Hell he would protect Mia with his life.  The young woman frowned at the Demon Lord, tightening her hand over the staff even tighter.

            "Mia!!  Get away from here before it's too late!!" Ryo called out to her, worry evident in his eyes and voice for not only her safety but that of their child.

            "Ah, the protective husband and father," Talpa smirked. "Say goodbye to your most precious ladies!" He threw an energy wave at Mia, but she held out her hand and deflected the attack. The wave flew to the side and crashed into the mountain.

            "Whoa…" Kento said. Everyone else was in silent agreement.

            "It's over," Mia glared at Talpa. She held her arms out; the rings on the shakujo clanged loudly and the nine Armors began to glow. "You wanted to control the power of the Ancients and the Mystic Armors? Let's see how well you can handle it!"

            "What's going on?!" Lupia cried, watching the strange fire emit from her Armor.

            "You're asking me?!" Dini asked herself, looking at her hands with wide eyes.

            Zenida looked around, noticing that the lady, Mia, was bringing out all the power of the armors. For what purpose she wasn't sure but she couldn't help but be a bit frighten by it. An armored hand slid into her own, making her jump as she turned to look at the owner of the hand.

            "Don't worry," Rowen said softly, holding her hand tightly. "We'll get through this together." She just squeezed his hand tightly.

            Talpa could feel the power building, growing even more so than he thought was possible that he was becoming a bit unnerved by it all. Could he actually handle this much power? But his pride was yelling at him that he could handle anything. He was the Lord of the Dynasty! He created their armors in the first place!

            "Ryo!" Mia shouted.

            "INFERNO!" the Ronin leader raised his arms up. The power from the other four Ronins flew to Wildfire.

            Talpa smiled in satisfaction. _'Stupid mortal,'_ he thought.

            "Not so fast, Talpa!"

            The emperor looked at Mia. She aimed the shakujo at him and a beam of light shot from the top, striking the demon.

            Talpa yelled, feeling himself being pushed back and Reficul being pulled forward.

            "Ineisha!" Reficul shouted.

            The Nagashin woman summoned a sword of pure energy. She ran straight at Reficul and plunged the blade into his chest.

            Reficul jerked and looked at the woman he loved. Tears ran down her face. He smiled then his head went back as black smoke flew out from his mouth to the sky above. Reficul collapsed to the ground as the smoke began to take shape of a floating armor helmet with wisps of faded hair.

            "G-Grandpa!!" Naomi cried and wanted to help but Cye held her back.

            "He'll be fine," he said simply, nodding to her that everything would be fine.

            The spirit of Talpa looked enraged. His mortal shell was gone and now he was not only powerless but had no hostage or such to use as a shield. He looked up in surprise and yes, a bit of fear, as the powers merged into the legendary white armor worn by the very first Warlord, Hariel. The same power spread to the white tiger, turning his snow white fur to charcoal gray as matching armor formed on his body. With a roar he bounded over to Ryo who pulled the swords free from his back.

            "This time you're going to stay dead Talpa!! Mia was right, this is the end!!" the blue-eyed young man declared.

            "No!! I can never be destroyed!!"

            "Yes you can... and here's the proof. RAGE OF INFERNO!!" Summoning all the power into his swords he let it all loose at the floating spirit who tried very hard to get away. The last thing anyone saw was the look of pure fear on the lord's face before the attack made contact, an explosion of light making everyone look away as they were temporarily blinded.

            An unearthly howl echoed throughout the Dynasty, causing the Warlords and Mia to cover their ears. The howling stopped and the light from Inferno's Rage faded, allowing everyone looked up.

            "He's gone," Mia smiled and started to fall.

            Ryo dropped his swords, ran to his wife and caught her. He removed his helmet and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands over her lower abdomen.

            "We're okay," she said, sounding very tired.

            "…Grandpa…" Naomi said.

            Ineisha held Reficul, lightly brushing her fingers across his forehead. Reficul was still alive but the bleeding from his wound slowly flowed out over his chest, spilling to the ground.

            The tortured man winced as he coughed up some more blood, gasping softly for breathe. His eyes opened to show them to be dark and filled with past regrets and pain. "Ineisha... I'm sorry... for everything I put our family through..."

            "No no it wasn't your fault," she said as she continued to hold him tightly, smiling weakly. "But you're here now and alive."

            "Father..." Sekhmet slowly and carefully knelt next to them, opening his mouth to say something but what? Instead he slowly reached out and gripped his hand tightly. "Mother's right... none of this was your fault. You didn't know what Talpa originally had planned."

            Reficul closed his eyes momentarily. "I'm proud of you, Sekhmet. And you too, Naomi." He looked up at Ineisha. "I will wait for you, my love…"

            "So will I," she said and kissed him. Reficul smiled at her and his eyes slid closed. Ineisha hugged him as she cried

            Sekhmet lowered his head. Naomi started crying and Cye held her.

            For that moment of grieving no one said anything. They had won the battle alright but in the process they had lost someone close. Such were the casualties of war. Later the group had a small memorial built for Reficul and one by one the members of the group paid their respects before slowly beginning the trek home. Once home as the news was told to the ladies of the family more tears were shed. Today had been a day of victories… and defeats.

~End of Chapter Sixteen~


	17. Epilogue

Destiny (Ronin/Witchblade Crossover)  
By: Yin-Yang & JanimeLee  
  
~Epilogue~

            "Naomi, you okay?" Cye asked.

            "Yeah, I guess so," she answered. It had been two months since they had returned from the Dynasty. Ineisha, Sekhmet and Naomi were still morning over Reficul. It was mostly difficult for Ineisha--she had lost the man she loved twice. The only comfort she had was that Reficul was now free from Talpa.

            The young man moved closer and took her hand in his own, running his thumb over the back of it in a loving gesture. "I know it's hard... but despite our losses Reficul is free. He's not a puppet anymore."

            "I know it's just... I never really knew him and now he's gone..." she sighed and rubbed at her eyes. "It's like a part of me is missing."

            "I know what you mean. That's how I felt when my grandfather died."

            "I just wish that there was something else we've could've done…"

            Cye put his arm around her shoulders. "You were there, Naomi. I think that's all he needed."

            Naomi looked at him, and then kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Cye."

            "Anytime," he smiled back, hugging her tightly as they continued with their walk through the courtyard. Despite the battle they had fought they still had school but if they could defeat a Demon Lord then passing some high school classes shouldn't be all that difficult.

            Sage and Lupia's project for their History class had been a big success with more of the girls trying to get the blonde out on a date but he told them nicely that he was already taken.  But there were still ladies who tried.  Dini had been able to get through Chemistry without blowing up anything else anymore, due to Kento's help and watchful eye;  there were still little mishaps but not enough to evacuate the classroom.  Rowen and Zendina also seemed to be getting closer and could be seen spending time together, enjoying each other presence or were sometimes reading together.  If anything the battle brought them all closer together.  Ryo and Mia were still just as much in love as they were when they first began going out and would always be like that.  The young successor to Kaosu and Kayura's clan also knew the girls on a better level, glad that the spirits of the armors had found such worthy young adults.

            "Naomi! Cye!"

            The couple looked up to see the rest of their group; Dini waving frantically.

            "You okay, Naomi?" Zenida asked.

            The green-haired girl nodded slightly. "I'm okay."

            "Are you sure you still want to do the Talent Show?" asked Lupia.

            "I can do it," Naomi said.

            "Okay, but you sure about it?" She just nodded.

            "Hey no worries. You know me," she smiled weakly. "So when's practice?"

            "Well I talked to the drama teacher and he said we could use the stage after school. People in the talent show are also gonna use it but I said it was no problem." The young girl smiled brightly at them. "Now we just have to decide on a play."

            "What kind of play?" Sage asked.

            "We decided to do one from Shakespeare but a lot of us want to do different scenes from different plays. I like the three witches from Hamlet," his dark love replied with a wink.

            "What happened to A Midsummer's Night Dream?" Zenida looked at Lupia.

            "The thought of dressing in grass again does not appeal to me."

            _To me it does,_ Sage thought.

            "What about you, Dini?" Kento asked.

            "Doesn't matter to me," she winked.

            "That's because there's a least one crazy person in Shakespeare's plays," said Naomi. Dini glared at her as everyone laughed.

            "So it's a draw between Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, and if nothing else Dini could always do that magic trick again on Zendina."

            "Do you girls enjoy seeing me locked up in a trunk for hours on end?" their friend glared but laughed if off.

            "Hey I just had an idea!! Why don't we do a play on one of Grimm's Fairy Tales??" You could see the stars in the young actress' eyes as she looked at her friends. "With the guys helping us we'll have a full cast!!"

            The first bell rang. "Guess we'll talk about it after school," said Rowen. Everyone else agreed and went to class.

            The ride back home was set almost in argument as they finally decided on the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty. Now the girls were all arguing who should be sleeping beauty.  Actually... Dini and Lupia were fighting over the part.

            "It was my idea so I should be the beauty!!" Dini yelled.

            "That's not fair and you know it!!" Lupia yelled back. The yelling was getting so bad even as they entered the house that Megumi walked out of her room. She took the pins out of her mouth and whistled sharply.

            "Okay now hello and what's with all the noise?" she asked with a sigh.

            "Hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose," said Naomi.

            "You lost me."

            "Which of these two could you see as Sleeping Beauty?" Zenida asked.

            "Don't ask her that!" Lupia shouted. "Of course she'll say Dini!"

            "Acting isn't really one of Dini's strong points, though," Megumi said.

            "Thanks, Mom," her daughter glared at her.

            "I'm just stating the truth dear."

            "Well we can't ask our dads, they'll pick us." They looked at their boyfriends who shook their heads.

            "Oh no we are not gonna be dragged into this!" Kento said as he held his hands up.

            "I think you should try someone else," Sage said with a wry grin. The girls looked at each other before smiling.

            "Ryo can judge for us!!!"

            Ryo blinked. "Why me?!"

            "Considering the fact that you're not romantically tied to any of them," Rowen pointed out, "and you are the leader…"

            "Oh brother," the raven-haired boy sighed.

            "I think it's a good idea," said Mia.

            "You are not going to make me do this, are you?" 

            "Of course not," she said, "Not by yourself. I'll judge with you."

            "Mia…" Ryo looked at his wife.

            "Great!" said Cye. "We'll bring the girls over after school tomorrow and then you can decide."

            "Let me guess," Ryo turned to his friends, "whoever we pick as Sleeping Beauty, the boyfriend is going to be Prince Charming."

            "Of course," Sage grinned.

            "What have you guys gotten me into?" he groaned softly.

            "Just remember man, it all comes down to you," Kento added.

            "Hey no pestering the judges!!"

            The four Ronins left, leaving Ryo, Mia and White Blaze in the living room. Ryo sank on the couch next to his wife. "I am a dead man."

            "Don't worry," Mia rubbed his shoulder. "We're in this together. For better or for worse, remember?"

            "I didn't know contest judging was in the worse category," Ryo leaned his head on Mia's shoulder; he placed his left hand on her abdomen and smiled as he felt the strength of his daughter's spirit. "So much has happened," he whispered.

            "I know," said Mia as she kissed his cheek. "But we'll be fine. She's ours--now and forever."

            Ryo looked into her eyes. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

            "Yes, but I love hearing it."

            "Then I'll tell you everyday. I love you Mia Sandana.

            She just smiled and covered his hand with her own, resting her forehead against his as she looked into his sapphire blue eyes. "I love you, Ryo Sandana."

            At one of the Warlords' home Naomi was sitting in her room, looking out the window as she hugged her knees to her chest. What Cye had said earlier had helped but still... She sighed deeply and hid her face in her knees. Try as she might she could not stop the tears from falling. _'We won and yet... we lost. What if there was someway to stop it from happening?'_

            "Naomi?"

            She looked over to her bedroom door where her grandmother stood with a concerned look. Ineisha walked over to her granddaughter and sat on the window seat beside her. "What's wrong?"

            Naomi looked out the window. "Do you think… that maybe we could've saved grandpa? That there might have been another way to stop Talpa?"

            Ineisha put her arm around her granddaughter. "I honestly don't know. You see, even though your grandfather still had his free will, he was bounded to Talpa for too long. If there was any other way--if we could have saved Reficul--I would have done it. I would have traded my life for him to be free again."

            "I think dad would say the same thing but..." she sighed and closed her eyes once more, slowly wrapping her arms around her. "In a way it was grandpa that saved us all. But he was willing to risk it all for us. What was he like? I mean before Talpa and the armors?" she rubbed at her eyes with her sleeve before looking up at her.

            "A wonderful man," her grandmother smiled. "You would have liked him, Naomi. He was caring, strong-willed, compassionate, fun to be with, and very charming." She laughed a little. "I could say a few other things but you don't need to hear it."

            "No, but it would probably explain why dad is here."

            "True. Reficul was also sad at times. His village was destroyed during those feudal days… I guess that's why he opened the gate to my world. He needed a place to escape to."

            "I guess what they say is true. Birds of a feather flock together or something." She weakly laughed before sitting up but didn't move away. "Grandma? Maybe you could explain something to me."

            "I can certainly try."

            "When the girls and I were with Rowen, we had to swim through a deep lake. Venom said something about mood swings but he didn't explain himself. He said I should ask you." She looked at the bracelet, trailing a finger over it before looking at her. "What did he mean?"

            Ineisha's eyes grew wide and she looked at the ceiling. "Oh boy…" she sighed, "Well, I'll explain this as it was explained to me." She turned back to Naomi. "You're sixteen, correct."

            "Yeah…" Naomi answered.

            "Alright, the mood swings as Venom called it is actually something female Nagashin go through every few years. By your human blood you've been ready to have children for a while now. By Nagashin blood you're defiantly ready to have children and…" Not want to say it out loud, Ineisha whispered in her granddaughter's ear.

            Naomi's eyes grew so wide they almost fell out of her head. "You mean that the mood swings means that I'm-"

            "Ready to be with a man."

            She blinked before her entire face seemed to turn bight red. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing could come out. After her impersonation of looking like a fish out of water she looked at the floor, having suddenly found it very interesting to look at. "Um I... I don't know what to say. I mean Cye--I mean we--I mean... actually, I don't know what I mean." She sighed and rested her face in her hands, sighing deeply. 

            "Don't worry," Ineisha patted her hand. "I'm sure he'll understand when you tell him."

            "Does this mean, if I ever have kids, I'll only have one every six, seven years?"

            "No, it just means that you'll be more… in the mood."

            "…Okay…" Naomi said.

            "Anything else you need to know?"

            "That's all for now… I think…"

            "I'm sorry, Naomi," Ineisha couldn't help chuckling at the look on her face. "But that's the Nagashin side--you have to know what you might go through."

            "Might?" Naomi had a look of panic.

            "Don't let it get at you dear," she said soothingly, giving her a hug before getting up. "I'm here if you do want to talk though."

            "I know grandma. Thanks." Smiling she watched her leave before reaching over for her phone and dialed Cye's number. She really had to talk to him.

            "Checkmate."

            Zenida scowled at the chess pieces and then knocked her king over. "You must worship this game."

            "Don't be upset," said Rowen. "You just started playing. Want to play again?"

            "I know I can be a glutton for punishment but I'm not that bad."

            "No you've actually gotten better," he smiled as he took his pieces back and placed them on the correct squares.

            "You've taught me everything there is to know about it," she smiled, reaching to take her knight back when their fingers brushed together. Looking up at him she couldn't help but blush lightly.

            Rowen noticed her looking at him. "What?"

            "Nothing." _'No dirty thoughts! Bad Zenida!'_

            "You sure you're okay?"

            "I'm fine," Zenida smiled nervously. _'Great Buddha help me…'_

            The phone rang; Rowen stood up to go answer, and Zenida let out a huge sigh.

            _'I cannot be thinking thoughts like this, I can't! Despite the fact that he is really smart and cute and nice and cute and wears armor like me and cute...'_ She realized she kept commenting how cute he was. Groaning she rested her head on the table. "Why me?"

            "Why you what?" Rowen asked as he came back into the living room.

            _'Teenage hormones are a nightmare…'_ Zenida thought. "Oh nothing;  just thinking about all that's been going on the last few months."

            Rowen nodded. "That was my dad. He and mom are stopping at a hotel for the night. He's tired and he doesn't want to drive off the road. And mom hates driving at night."

            "Oh. Okay then." She was happy but also a bit disappointed but she quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind. "So what should we do now? How about we watch a movie?"

            "Sounds good." Rowen walked over to the shelf by the TV and looked over the titles. "Let's see… anything in particular?"

            "Whatever you come up with."

            "Okay. Why don't you make the pop corn and I'll pick the movie."

            "Alright. Pick something good." Smiling she went to the kitchen and found a bowl. Locating a bag of pop corn she put in the microwave and started it. Soon she heard Rowen say he found a good movie and said it was on. "Coming!"

            Zenida quickly went back into the living room. Placing the popcorn bowl on the coffee table, she sat on the couch next to Rowen. He put his arm around her and she leaned against him just as the movie started.

            "Thanks for meeting me, Cye."

            "So what's wrong, Naomi? What's the big thing you have to talk about?"

            "Well… um it's kinda hard to say but I think its better I tell you what grandma told me." Taking a deep breathe she explained about the Nagashins and the mood swings she was going through. She kept blushing the entire time and she couldn't look him in the eye but she wondered how he would take it all.

            Cye remained quiet a while after Naomi finished explaining. "Whoa…" he finally said, "you go through that?"

            "Not all the time, you know…"

            "I know."

            "It's just that when it happens…" Naomi turned to look at Cye in the eyes, feeling her face turn redder, "will you help me?"

            Now it was Cye's turn to change color. "Um… oh boy…"

            "I'm sorry."

            "It's not your fault, Naomi," said Cye. "Things happen, and the time does come, I'll be there for you."

            "Thanks, Cye," Naomi hugged him.

            "I love you," he whispered.

            "I love you," she whispered softly, looking up at him before their lips meet in a gentle kiss. She would get through this, with the help of her friends and family but more importantly, with Cye by her side.

            "And voila!"

            "Where's the watch?"

            "Rats!" Dini reached inside the cloth bag and pulled out Kento's watch. "It got caught," she grinned sheepishly.

            He laughed as he took his watch back. "You had me worried there."

            "One of these days my tricks will go right," she complained, thinking back to all her earlier attempts before plopping next to him.

            "Hey one of these days it will. I'm sure of it!"

            "Does that mean you want to be my assistant for my next trick??"

            "As long as you promise not to chain me up."

            "Not in front of a public audience."

            "Dini…"

            "Yes, Kento?"

            "You little minx," he smiled at her.

            Dini grinned. "Hot Hikaru and Libido Lee, remember?"

            "Oh yeah... I never would have pegged you for that kind of girl, Dini." He smiled as she moved next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.    The young girl sighed and leaned into him more.

            "Kento? Can I ask you something?"

            "Sure."

            "When we first meet, what did you think of me? I mean honestly."

            Kento swallowed and looked at the ceiling. "Promise that you won't hurt me?"

            "Promise."

            "I thought that you were a little flakey."

            Dini looked up at him. "And now?"

            "You just need to lay off the sugar," Kento said. They both started to laugh. "What was your opinion about me?" he asked.

            "Well, don't get mad but I thought you were like the jocks at school. All brawn and no brain but if they did have one they don't use their head."

            "I hope your opinion changed."

            "D'uh! I mean you're strong no doubt, but you're smart in your own way, you're a great guy with good friends and loving family, you're way cute, and an added bonus that we both wear armor."

            "So you like me only for this?" He held up his wrist with the bracelet.

            She wrinkled her nose before taking his hand in her own. "One is enough for me thanks. Besides, I liked you long before I found out that you had Armor."

            Kento leaned close and they kissed. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway made the young couple break away. He looked out the window. "Ah, parents have returned with late supper," he said, "and spoiled the mood."

            "Another time then." Giggling she kissed the tip of his nose and got up as the front door opened.

            "We're back!!" Kento's father yelled from the front door. "Oh, Dini. Kento didn't say that you were coming over."

            "Yes, he did," said Mrs. Faun. "I forgot to tell you."

            "So that's why you bought extra meat."

            "Yes, dear."

            "What are we having?" Kento asked.

            "Meatloaf," his father jokingly answered in a deep voice.

            "Meatloaf??" the young man said with a whine. But Mrs. Faun smiled and lightly jabbed her husband in the side with her elbow.

            "Don't tease the boy now. Dini, would you like to help?" she asked kindly.

            "Oh can I?? You cooking is great!!" she said happily.

            "Follow me, my dear." Mrs. Faun walked into the kitchen.

            "How many?"

            "Five."

            "Oh God…"

            "They don't when to give up, do they? Even after we kissed."

            "Apparently not," Sage shook his head. "Fortunately, though, the number has decreased."

            The young girl smiled and leaned into him once more, enjoying his company more than anything. Life had been good to them so far and she just hoped it would stay that was for a long time. "This is just too perfect but then again... why do I feel jumpy? Like something is going to ruin this innocent moment?"

            "Sage!" one of the girls shouted as she ran up to them.

            _Something like her…_Lupia thought. "Hi, Eiyu.

            Eiyu was the most popular girl in school. Or most popular bitch depending on which side of the line one stood. She ignored Lupia's semi-civil greeting as she practically threw herself at Sage.

            "Want to go to the movies tomorrow night?" Eiyu asked.

            "I already have plans," Sage said politely, "with Lupia."

            "You're giving up a date with me to go out with the runt of the litter?"

            "Better a runt than you," she muttered under her breathe, thinking no one heard but apparently Eiyu had good hearing.

            "I wasn't talking to you, Sasaki so I suggest you keep your comments to yourself."

            "Oh forgive me for interrupting her royal highness!" she said sarcastically while doing a mock bow. "Do us a favor Eiyu and get a clue!"

            "Why you little-" she growled and made to hurt her but the young blonde stepped in. Lupia immediately became quiet, knowing Sage could fight his own battles but it didn't help her relax the least bit.

            "Eiyu... I thank you for your kind offer but I must decline. Perhaps you could ask another?" Although he should have expected it it still came as a surprise when the young lady made a face of fury before bring her hand back to slap him but it never came. Lupia had enough and she was not going to stand by while she acted like such a spoiled brat!

            "I suggest you don't try that again Eiyu or you'll have me to deal with and I can assure you, you do not want to get on my bad side," she growled angrily, feeling her bracelet shift ever so lightly on her wrist.

            Eiyu glared at Lupia, opening her mouth to say something but she quickly shut it as her eyes widened. Behind the couple was a humongous translucent wolf.

            And it did not look happy.

            The wolf narrowed its glowing eyes at Eiyu then bared its teeth.

            ~It would be wise, ~ the wolf spoke in her mind, ~for you and your companions to leave.~

            Eiyu stepped back. Sage and Lupia watched in silence, faking confusion. "Eiyu, are you okay?" asked Lupia.

            "You look a little pale…" said Sage.

            Eiyu said nothing as she quickly turned on her heel and ran off. The four other girls watched her retreating form, looked at Sage and Lupia, then looked at each other shrugging, and left.

            "Thanks, Wolfie," Lupia sighed.

            ~My pleasure.~ The form slowly faded and the bracelet became still once more. ~No one displeases my bearer and her mate.~ It would seem strange that the two youths looked at each other, both flushing a bit brightly but then again they weren't able to hear the voices of ancient spirits within their minds.

            ~Now you've gone and embarrassed them both,~ Halo frowned, the emerald glinting in the light from Sage's wrist. Darkness just snorted.

            "I think your term was a bit…" Lupia couldn't finish.

            "Um… we really haven't gotten to that subject yet…" Sage said as he looked around nervously.

            ~See! They're too young to think of such things!~

            ~I was their age when I found my mate!~

            ~That was centuries ago, times have changed.~

            ~Well you're still a stick in the mud like before.~

            ~I am not!~

            "Hey guys can you cool it?" the girl hissed at the bracelets, looking around so no one noticed them. "You may not be alive but we still have to hear you argue."

            ~He stared it.~

            ~I did not!~

            "I think we should take this somewhere more private," Sage smiled, taking his girlfriend's hand in his own as they continued their walk. True they haven't talked about the next step but what was the rush? Besides, she didn't even want to think about their parents. She wasn't sure how hers would react but Sage came from a traditional family. She sighed inwardly and rested her head on his shoulder.

            "Okay, we've seen their acting capabilities," said Ryo. "And lack of acting capabilities."

            "They were good in some parts," Mia said, "and not so good in other parts."

            "Try awful in other parts."

            "Well, which couple do you think it should be?"

            Ryo leaned his head back, stared at the ceiling. "I have no idea. Why don't we use the name-in-hat drawing?"

            "Only option left," Mia sighed as she got up to retrieve a hat and a slip of paper. Coming back she set one of Ryo's baseball caps on the coffee table and wrote the ladies' name on the slips of paper. Folding them she picked up the hat and shook it around some. "Okay Ryo, pick." She held the hat to him, holding just high enough so he couldn't see inside yet still be able to reach in.

            Ryo swirled his hand around in the hat then finally grabbed a piece of paper. He stared at it for a minute then looked at Mia. "I'm afraid."

            His wife put his hands over his. "We're in this together," she said and they opened the folded paper.

            "I guess this'll mean my dad'll have to order a long blonde wig for you, Zenida," said Dini, "And fairy wings for the three of us."

            "Look on the bright side," Zenida said as she poked through the Megumi's pattern box, "none of you are playing the wicked witch."

            "I'd tell you where to stick the spindle," Naomi smirked.

            "So who we gonna get to play the witch then?" Lupia asked.

            "No idea. Maybe Sage get ask one of his many admirers to play that part?" The bearer of Winter growled but kept quiet. "Did I miss something?"

            Dini laughed softly as she poked through the costumes. "Hey!! Maybe one of the guys can play the witch! I mean the costume is just really a large cloak with a staff and I am so an expert on make-up!!"

            "Not to mention we need king, queen and guards," said Dini. "Since you need a blonde wig, Zenida, why don't we have Sage play the king?"

            "No!" Lupia almost shouted. "Unless you get someone else to play the third fairy so that I'm the queen."

            "But I wanted you as my fairy godmother," Zenida whined mockingly.

            "Why don't we ask Mei to play the third fairy?" Naomi suggested. "She's Sage's cousin and she loves theatre."

            "Sounds good to me. Any objections?"

            "Nope."

            "Not from me."

            "But what about the rest of the cast?"

            "If nothing else some of us will have to play double parts or we can ask Mei if she knows anyone who would like to help out," Dini sighed as she went on a search for a piece of paper to write a cast list.

            "Move aside and let the price through."

            "You may be a prince, Rowen, but I am the king," said Sage.

            "Shut up; you're ruining my moment."

            "I love it," Kento said as he picked up a handful of Doritoes. "Sage has a queen, Rowen has a princess," he turned to Cye, "and you and I got fairies. I say the two of us made out like bandits."

            Cye nearly spit out his soda, trying not to laugh.

            A pillow went flying across the room and made direct contact with the face of a certain Earth Warrior. "Hey!!" He retorted by throwing the pillow right back at his attacker.

            "All in all I think this will be a great play. We've all heard the story before so remembering the lines shouldn't be that hard," Cye said after making sure he didn't choke on his drink.

            "I wonder what the costumes will look like. The girls have been a bit secretive about that part," the archer said as he rested his chin in hand.

              "Dear lord, I hope they're not going to make us wear tights," Cye folded his hands and looked up. "Snug jeans are my limit."

            "You two don't have to worry about that," said Rowen. "You're playing the guards. Sage and I have to worry about tights."

            "Just make sure before you put them on you shave your legs," Kento said and then started running for his life as Sage and Rowen gave chase.

            No matter how hard he tried to keep it in the laughter just burst free. However, Torrent was polite enough to double over as he laughed softly; all the while the other two Ronins chased their comrade in arms around the house. This was certainly going to be an interesting play indeed.

            It was the big night and the girls' would be going on last so they would enough time to do their skit with out worried about another else's time slot. Now they were all in costumes, their make-up applied, and the props were set up.  Their moment had come.

            "Quick everyone get in your spots!" Dini hissed as she made sure her wings were alright.

            "Anybody seen my crown?" Lupia asked.

            "Here," Zenida pulled it off the tie on the other girl's back.

            "Thanks," Lupia put the crown on her head.

            "You're welcome, mommy." Everyone laughed.

            Cye looked at Naomi. "Ready?"

            "Yes and no," she answered. "Our families are out there..."

            Cye kissed her. "Remember, the gift of song."

            Naomi smiled and watched as Cye walked out on stage with Kento and the two guards began to tell the tale.

            ~You look beautiful.~

            "Thanks, Venom."

            ~It wasn't me,~ said her guardian.

            Naomi blinked at her bracelet.

            ~Behind you, Naomi.~

            She turned and gasped. "Grandpa..."

            Reficul smiled at her. ~Did you think I would miss this?~ he asked and then vanished.

            "Grandpa..." It took everything she had now not to cry but even so, she couldn't help but smile some. "Thanks..."

            "Naomi, you okay?" Dini asked, noting her teary eyes. "What's wrong?"

            "I'm fine, really. But I'll tell you later." She smiled at her friend and carefully wiped her eye. "Let's get this show on the road.

            "Okay, we're almost on." The three fairies stood ready to walk out.

            "Remember who has which gift?" Mei asked.

            "Dini has beauty, I have song, and you have the kiss," said Naomi. She turned to Rowen. "By the way, nice legs."

            He just glared at her.

            "I can see why Zenida goes out with you," Mei chuckled

            "Ah, shut up," Rowen grunted as he scratched his hip. "These things are going to drive me crazy."

            "Blue is definitely your color, Rowen," Dini smiled.

            "Why couldn't your mother make a pair of slacks like she did for Sage?" the archer pulled the stretchable fabric at his hip to relieve some of the itching.

            "One word: Lupia."

            "Huh?" She just pointed to where the 'queen' sat and she did not look happy.

            "I was there, she actually begged mom to make him something else to wear instead of tights," the young fairy girl giggled.

            "And can you imagine the reaction if he did wear tights?" Mei pointed to the curtains and most of the audience was girls that came just to see the blonde.

            "They'd charge the stage," Naomi stifled her laugh.

            Rowen grumbled something inaudible as he leaned against the wall.

            "Oh come on, Rowen," said Mei. "Maybe once they get to see what you've got you'll be their object of affection."

            "I can see Zenida going on a rampage if that happens," Naomi said.

            "Me too," said Dini. "Scary, isn't it?"

            The girls couldn't help but laugh softly but tried to keep it down so they didn't interrupt the play. Soon it came for their turn and they came out on stage. As the two fairies bestowed their gifs the wicked fairy came out, wearing a large cloak with a deep hood and carrying a knarled staff. The audience thought it was a bit weird when the cast were trying desperately to hold back smiles and could barely make out soft laughter but then again, they had no idea who was playing the witch.

            ~I am never doing a favor like this again,~ Ryo thought to himself as he said his lines, glad he didn't go to school. He even had make-up on but he refused to let anyone see his face.

            "Who would have thought that your husband would be such a good sport," Abigail whispered to Mia.

            The other pregnant woman smiled and nodded. "Indeed."

            "You blackmail him in someway?"

            "A little."

            "You must tell me how sometime."

            "I promise."

            "What are you ladies talking about?" Dais whispered to them. They just smiled and looked at him innocently.

            "Nothing."

            The play was going along great with almost no mishaps that when beauty pricked her finger. She lay on a mat and soon Prince Charming was coming to her rescue. Rowen, however, refused to go out on the stage. There was a bit of a struggle before he was pushed out into the spotlight. He did not look very happy in tight, very scratchy, tights. He blushed when he heard some girls in the back begin to giggle.

            "Poor Rowen," said Anubis. "I feel sorry for him."

            "I can relate a little," Cale said.

            "You wore tights?"

            "No, that summer program I went to after our junior year--I was in the kabuki show. My hakama fell down and I wasn't wearing anything underneath."

            Anubis and Delia almost burst out laughing.

            "Now you know why I married you," said Liana.

            "Thank heaven you never divorced me," Cale grinned.

            The rest of the play went over smoothly without a hitch and when the guards declared it was over the curtains closed. Everyone clapped, the parents being the loudest as it opened once more and the cast was lined up. They all bowed, happy that it was done but win or lose they had fun. Once again the curtains closed as everyone went back stage as the principal made his way out.

            "First off I would like to thank all the students that participated in this year's talent show. This goes to everyone who preformed to the ones working the lights to the people that painted backgrounds and props. I would also like to thank everyone for coming and hoped you enjoyed a nice evening.  And now, for the moment of truth." He smiled as he held up three cards to announced third, second, then first place winners.

            Dini blinked as she shook her head, making sure she wasn't hearing things. "We won?" The others slowly shook their head before she scared them by squealing loudly in pure joy. "We won!!!"

            "Let's give a hand to Ms. Kuroma and her friends for a job well-done on their play of 'Sleeping Beauty'." The principal said as he clapped and soon, it was being echoed all around the building. Dini practically bounced onto stage, taking the trophy with thanks before bowing. She was bouncing in place so much it looked like she had too much sugar yet again.

            "Remind me to put her in a sugar-free diet," Dais whispered to Megumi.

            "We tried that once. She ate twice as much and yet was still able to be bouncing along the walls like crazy," she sighed.

            "Oh yeah. Never mind," he sighed. It was a never ending battle with their daughter and her love of sugar.

            By the time the show was officially over Dini had calmed down considerably. She was still fidgeting in place but you could see just how proud she was of winning.

            "This deserves a group photo," Delia smiled and held up a camera.

            "Oh please make copies!" Mei smiled as the friends gathered together.

            "I'll make a copy for everyone. Okay everyone smile and say—wait, someone's missing." She lowered the camera and continued heads. "Where's Zenida and Rowen?"

            Rowen sighed as he scratched his head, waiting for his girlfriend outside the girls' restroom. She had suddenly felt the urge to be sick and with him being the closest helped her. Now he was waiting and wondering if she was alright.

            _'Maybe she ate something? No, she was too nervous to eat,' he thought to himself, frowning. Hearing the flush of water he got off the wall and watched as she slowly made her way out. "Hey you okay?"_

            She slowly shook her head and leaned against his hest, taking a deep breath. "Rowen… do you remember that night… that I stayed at your house?" she asked softly.

            "That night… that was couple of weeks ago wasn't it?" he asked, gently petting her hair but thinking hard about it his eyes widen. That was also the night they took their relation to the next level.

            "Well… I was suppose to start my period yesterday but I just thought I was late so I didn't worry about it. Until now." Taking a deep breath she looked up at him, hands still holding onto the front of his costume as his hands were holding her steady at the waist. "My armor just confirmed it.

            "You… You mean…"

            "I'm pregnant."

~The End~


End file.
